What the Dragon Tamer Fears
by everblue1037
Summary: When Fred and George's best friend comes to the Borrow for Bill's wedding she sparks long lost feeling in Chairle. Chairle's not afraid of dragons but the feelings this girl brings up scares him to death.  In the process of being BETAed
1. Chapter 1

I was standing in my apartment a small one bed room with a tiny kitchen and living room. I was almost done packing when I heard two cracks someone apperanted on each side of me. It was my best friends Fred and George both with there huge smiles on there faces I hugged them both.

"Are you ready?" Fred asked me.

"Almost, are you sure there's not going to be two many people there. I can stay here till the day of the wedding if your house is too crowed."

"Nope your comeing mum wont hear it if you didn't show up. Flur, Bill, Hermonie, and Chairle are already there and they want to see you its been a while for all of them."

"Well just let me grabbed my toothbrush and we can go. Can you to please transfigure a fireplace and not tear my place up."

"We will." They said at the same time. "Very funny guys."

I went to my bathroom and picked my toothbrush and toothpaste up and threw it on the top of my cloths and zipped my bag up. I set it down on the floor and rolled it out to my living room where they had managed to transfigure a fire place thankfully without ruining my apartment. George pulled out a blue bag out of his pocket.

"So Fred is going first with your bag then you then me." George told us. I gave my bag to Fred who took a hand full of floo powder and stepped into the fire place and vanished. It was my turn I took a hand full of powder and stepped into the fireplace and seconds later I was in the living room of the borrow staring at the ceiling. I had landed on my back after trying to not do that. I saw my bag on the chair but Fred was no where to be seen.

"Great I fall on my back and Fred runs off," I murmured to myself. A fimilar red headed figure came to kneel next to me. "You ok?"

I couldn't speak his blue eyes where staring at me waiting for a answer. "Y- yeah I always fall flat on my back when I floo."

Charlie laughed at me while he held his hand out to me. "Here I will help you up." I took Charlie's hand it was different from what I remember his hand was callused and rough from working with dragons. His hair was grown out longer than bills just past his shoulders he had it pulled back in a loose pony tail. His face was speckled with more freckles than the last time I saw him. I had forgot how tall he was too Charlie pulled me to my feet. "Hey Annabella still tripping over your own feet."

"Yeah very funny Charlie and you know its Anna oh and by the way I'm going to curse your brothers."

"That doesn't surprise me what did they do this time."

"They know I hate using the floo network they were suppose to be here when I got out."

"They had an owl from the shop they told me you would be here they both went too the shop."

"I'm still cursing them both just for the heck of it."

"Can I be there when you do it?" Charlie smiled at me at the thought of me cursing them both.

"Sure you can help. By the way where is everyone?"

"Well mom and dad are out getting groceries and you know Fred and George are gone bills at work."

"Where's Ginny and Ron?"

"With Hermione and Harry they took a walk to the stream not far from here. So it's just us for now. Here I will help you get your things up to Ginny's room your staying in there with her and Hermione."

"Thanks." Charlie took both of my bags in his hands and led me up the stairs to Ginny's room. Setting both of my bags on the extra bed Charlie turned around. "Well I don't know about you but I cant stay inside on such a nice day. Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"Sure." I followed Charlie down the stairs and outside I just fell into step beside him while we walked around the Wesley's property. It was then that I realized how warm it really was. I was thankful of my jean shorts and tank top. Charlie was in a pair of warn jeans and a wizarding band t-shirt that I hadn't heard of. "So Fred and George said you became a prefect and head girl?"

"Yeah hard to believe with being best friends with those two and all but after our first year I kinda owed them. So I have been taking it easy on them."

"Why did you take it easy on them?"

"Well you know those two that they stopped from cursing me that first day on the train? Well they have had it out for me since. Until the day I left Hogwarts or they did they were after me. I had to deal with the taunts and Fred and George saved me from a few hexes and curses."

"I can see that happening. You work at the book shop right?"

"Yeah its not the job I really want but with what's going on everywhere I just wanted to wait."

"Yeah they told me you're not really into working there. What do you want to do?" Charlie sat down under a big oak tree and leaned on to the trunk. I followed and did the same sitting right next to him between two of the large roots sticking up out of the soil.

"Work with magical creature's one reason why I'm not is that the ministry is one place you would work with them. And I'm not going to work there right now I'm muggle born it wont be a good idea."

"You could always find a place like what I work for they always need people."

"Yeah thought about it but I know the Order needs me here right now. With Dumbledore gone we need all the people we can get. After this war is over I will follow my dream."

"That's great that your going to do it." Charlie bit his lip and ran his hand though his long hair that the wind had blown out of his pony tail. "Umm after the wedding is over if you like you can come see the dragons. I can introduce you to some people so they know you maybe offer you a job when things settle down."

"I would love that but would you be able to."

"Yeah it's fine as long as your with me and I don't see you doing anything stupid." He smiled down at me as we both chuckled a bit. It then hit me is Charlie flirting with me my best friends brother hitting on me.

"So how does the next few days look with the wedding and all?"

"Well Bill and Flur are already here Flur parents are getting here the day after tomorrow then the day after that is the wedding. Mums going a bit crazy she wants the whole house cleaned and the garden so she may put you to work."

"I wont mind after all your mum has done for me it's the lest I can do for her." We both sat there until Ms. Wesley sent Ginny to get us for dinner. I felt bad that Charlie and I sat and talked for hours and I hadn't seen Fred and George yet at dinner they finally showed up. They had that crazy look in there eyes like they either pulled a prank or came up with a new product.

At dinner I sat next to Charlie and Hermione and Fred and George sat across from me. Fred and George where giving me looks there eyes would go from me to Charlie and then to each other. Charlie's hand brushed against mine that was on the bench between us and I chocked on the mash potatoes that where in my mouth. Which caused Charlie to pat my back and hand me my glass of juice, to make sure I was ok. That then turned in to rubbing my back. I knew I was red from blushing and chocking. Besides that dinner was uneventful that night everyone talked and Ms. Wesley told us what had to be done the next day and who was going to do what. But while getting ready for bed Fred pulled me in to his room.

"What's going on with you and Charlie?" Fried asked.

"What did you to talk about while under the tree?"George asked right after Fred got his question out of his mouth.

"Guys cool there's noting going on and we talked it's been years since we see each other."

"You never talked to him like that before."

"Ever."

"Really guys I saw Charlie the last time you did at the quidditch cup and we have talked before. So now if you will excuse me I'm going to bed and you too should stop jumping to conclusions."

So after a good nights sleep in the room with Ginny and Hermione who kept asking what Charlie and I talked about I met everyone down stairs for breakfast. The only set at the table that was left was one between the twins and Charlie. While everyone was eating Ms. Wesley was handing out jobs. Hermione and Ginny where to clean the living room spotless Harry and the twins where to help Mr. Wesley in what ever they where doing while Ron, Charlie, and I de- gnome the yard.

_De- gnomeing the garden took longer than I thought it would. I hated doing it I felt bad picking them up and whirling them around my head just to throw them as far away from the house as possible. I tried stunning them but I felt just as bad I knew how unpleasant it was to be stunned and it gave you a head ach. So I opted for using a confusing charm and gently throwing them. Fred George and Charlie laughed at my fruitless attempts of polite gentle de- gnomeing. But slowly but surely we got through all the gnomes tossing some of the ones I threw several more times as well. _

_Making our way outside where the heat was not as warm as the stuffy house,_

_Charlie managed to get us lunch and we took a walk to the tree we sat under before to eat our sandwiches. We tried to get Fred and George to join us but they had to run into the shop to make sure things where running smoothly in there absents._

"I heard the twins cornered you last night."

"Yeah they did they read too much into things but you know them just as well as I do."

"Yeah I'm actually surprised there not here. They might be terrorizing someone else."

"Yeah probably." I took a bit of sliced apple before speaking again. "Hopefully there not getting into to much trouble I keep having to pull them out of it."

"When was the last time?"

"Well after they stopped me when I was getting ready for bed I told Ginny and Hermione what they said and Ginny wanted to go jinx them for being nosey. I told her it was harmless it was just them being them."


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie

I watched Anna as she pick up another slice of apple and popped it in her mouth. She had changed so much since I saw her last. Her hair had gotten longer and darker her face matured. I had always found her attractive even when I was in school with her but it was too inappropriate then for me to ask anything more than friendship.

Seeing her now brought up feelings for her I had long since buried. At the world cup she was happy there was a light in her eyes that wasn't there anymore and I needed to know why. When she mentioned Dumbledore her voice took on a different tone like she was holding back tears.

"Can I ask something I know you don't want to answer if it's to hard you don't have too."

"Sure I will try." She was playing with the grass not looking up at me.

"You knew Dumbledore."

"That's a statement not a question Charlie, but yes more than you could image."

"What do you mean by more than I could image."

"Well long story short I'm very distantly related to him. And we where close very close."

"Can you explain more to me?"

"Some relative of his came to America during the large immigration that happened I think it was in the late 1800's early 1900's. They happened to marry into my family and pass the magic on. But for generations the magic hasn't been active till me. The magic got diluted by muggle blood. Dumbledore thought that because I believed in magic so much that it brought it out and the magic manifested it self again. It's the best explanation we both can come up with. He's the one who told me I was a witch the one who took me to Diagon ally to get my school things. He set up a port key every year for me to go to London to ride the train to school. We spoke every week I would go to his office and we would have tea and talk. Never once did he treat me as a child it was always as if he saw me as an equal. I loved him as if he was my grandfather. The night he died was the worst day of my life I don't know if I can ever go to that part of the castle again."

She was crying threw the last part of her explanation. She really did love Dumbledore I could see it in her eyes. "Who else knew about it?"

"Just Fred and George I didn't want people to think that I didn't earn my grades or being a prefect and head girl."

"That was a good idea people can be stupid." Her tears started to pick up talking about Dumbledore had brought up memories that she buried I felt bad for bring them up. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked so many questions."

"It's ok."

"No it's not come here." I reached my arm out to her taking her hand and pulling her to me. I wrapped my arms around her letting her cry into my shoulder. Telling her it was ok wasn't an option it wasn't ok so I just let her cry. Pulling her close so that she could be comfortable I pushed her hair out of her face, wiped some of her tears from her cheeks, and rubbed her back to try and calm her.

She was such a strong witch seeing her like this broke my heart never had I seen her shed a tear. Not in her first year when she tried to fly and feel off her broom. Or when Fred, George and her got in to a huge fight and didn't speak for a week. She always faced things with a smile and determination. _Its what drew me to her while at school. She was muggle born, small, quite an easy target for older pure blood students to pick. Yet she defended herself against them all with the help of the twins. _

I couldn't help but revel in the feel of her in my arms_. The sixteen year old boy in me was happy this is what I wanted so long.I had always wanted to know what it felt to have her here with me even then at Hogwarts_. I hadn't really dated anyone in Romania because no one could compare to her. I always saw more flaws in the women I went on dates with then good qualities. _I carried around this intense chrush that I had on her from school for years. I never knew why she stayed in my mind for so long. _The conversations we had haunted me there was so many similarities between what we both wanted. I had forgetten about all this she was still crying sobbing so badly she was hyperventilating.

"Hey breath ok I don't want you to pass out." She took a shaky breath in and out. "There you go." I pulled her in to my lap remembering an old trick I had seen before from a friend that had panic attacks. Once I set her down she laid her head back on my shoulder one arm around my neck the other hand I took in mine. "Now just feel my breaths in and out. That's it." I just sat there and talked to her saying not really important things. She finally calmed down where she could breathe. Her tears slowed as well she just sat there with me her arm still around my neck head on my shoulder and holding my hand. "Feeling better?"

"Yes and no. I don't like cry in front of people."

"_I won't tell anyone it will be our little secrete." She looked up at me and smiled and she was beautiful even with her face tear streaked and red puffy eyes. She bit her lip and it nearly made me kiss her right then. "Do you want to go back to the house I will make you some tea." _

"Not right now just a little bit longer."

"_Ok." I wiped her cheeks to dry them she gave me a small smile before laying her head back down on my wet shirt. Before I could stop myself I laced my fingers with hers and laid my head on hers. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Anna**

I could feel my face heating up to a blush I just hope he couldn't see it. It then hit me where I was sitting, in his lap. I could feel my heart picking up I just hoped he couldn't notice it. After a while Charlie lifted his head up off of mine and his hand moved from my back to around my waist resting on my hip on the front pocket of my jean shorts.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better for now at lest. Hopefully a good nights sleep will help too I'm really tired."

Charlie ran his finger though my hair behind my ear, "I can take you back to the house if you're ready."

"I am it's just that Fred and George can tell when I have been crying."

"We can stay a bit longer let your eyes get back to normal besides that I cant even tell you where crying."

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I avoid his eyes and looked down.

"Don't be sorry you lost someone who was very close to you. You have every right to morn them and be upset."

"It's just the way I lost him it if it was a sickness or if he died in his sleep it would be different."

"Well let's hope Snape gets what's coming to him."

"Yeah if I ever seen him noting will stop me from hexing him from her to next week."

"I will help you. Your eyes look better." Charlie raised his hand from mine to put his hand on my cheek his thumb right under my eye. "Lets head to the house I will make you some tea mum is probably wondering where we are too." Charlie removed his hand from my cheek and took my hand again.

"Do we have too I want to stay here." I really shouldn't have said that but I really didn't want to move.

"I don't either but I don't want anyone to come looking for us." I felt Charlie start making circles with his thumb on the back of my hand.

"Ok." I sighed and stood up keeping Charlie's hand I pulled him up. Once on his feet he looked down at me the look on his face showed he was contemplating something.

**Charlie **

Anna stood up so fast I was left surprised that I missed her weight on my lap. But she didn't get to far from me with a slight pull on my hand I stood up to stand in front of her. I got that overwhelming feeling to kiss her again. She was right there looking up at me all I had to do was lean in just a little bit. I just couldn't bring myself to do it if she wasn't ready. I would have to wait and watch her and in the next few days either kiss her or tell her how I feel. I just don't think I could go back to Romania without her knowing.

I let go of her hand picking up the blanket folding it up and putting it under one arm. Turning back to her I slid my hand back into hers. Realizing that I shouldn't have done that I looked down at her she just looked up and smiled. I squeezed her hand and got another smile out of her but I had to do something to show her I wasn't being big brotherly to her so I raised our hands to my lips and kissed the back of her hand. She turned bright red and tried to hide her face by looking at our feet. I rubbed her hand with my thumb trying to calm her I had never seen her blush that deep a shade before. But it gave me hope, hope that she got the point I wanted her too.

Walking a little bit slower than what I would normally do I took us to the kitchen door hoping there wouldn't be too many people in there. We walked through the door and mum turned from the stove to look at us. Her eyes went from our hands to each of our faces yet again Anna's face burned red again. I knew the look mum was giving us I shook my head at her to tell her not to ask me about it right now. Setting the blanket on the far end of the table I let go of Anna's hand as she sat down on the long bench. Going around the kitchen I filled the tea kettle up and started the tea as mum was straightens the living room for maybe the tenth time today alone.

After making our tea I walked with both cups over next to Anna and sat hers in front of her. She wrapped a hand around her cup and turned to me and gave me a smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Thanks."

I gave a small smile back at her I could tell she was still up set so I moved a bit closer and took her hand from her lap then laced our hands together again pulling her hand to my lap. We both sipped our tea she kept blushing, looking at our hands and up at my face. She was so cute and nervous not knowing what to do. I leaned over the little bit to her to whisper in her ear.

"If you want to let go you can." She shook her head slightly." Ok" I smiled down at her as she tightened her grip on my hand. The question that had been in my mind all day surfaced yet again. Yet I didn't push it away this time it was time. Leaning closer so that no one would hear I asked her. "I was thinking about something."

"Good things I hope." She had me chuckling at that.

"A very good thing at lest I hope it is. It all depends on you. Would you like to be my date to the wedding tomorrow?" She blushed a deep red again and looked down I thought she was going to tell me no. After a pause she looked back up at me with a smile. "I would love that."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello to all again, I'm so excited to see everyone is liking it so far. Truthfully I didn't expect anyone to be to interested it in but you guys are so yay. Ok a few things real quick. I got one review and thank you sarah0406 you are my first and only review so far. And also I re read the chapters and Charlie is coming across pretty pushy and forward. I'm writing a twilight imprinting story to I think my brain just didn't make the change to a normal relationship. So in light of this I have gone back and re read the last three chapters and added and taken out some things in chapters 1 and 2. The things that where changed will be italicized so you can just jump back read the changes and keep going. Most of the changes have been small like adding in a small part here or there taking a phrase here. So before reading this chapter jump back to the last three chapters and take a quick skim. And someone please let me know if Charlie is still coming across is push or forward. There was just some things I just couldn't being myself to take out. Well here's chapter 4 sorry for the long note.**_

**Anna **

"I was thinking about something."

"Good things I hope." I made Charlie laugh at that.

"A very good thing at lest I hope it is. It all depends on you." What in the world was he thinking at would depend on me to making its something good. I glanced up at him he was biting his lip thinking he took a deep breath and spoke. "Would you like to be my date to the wedding tomorrow?" I couldn't believe what he was asking me it took me few minutes to find my voice. "I would love that." Charlie looked up at me smiling a huge smile and his smile gave me hope. Hope that he wasn't doing this just to be nice and make me feel better that he really cares.

"I would say I would pick you up at your place at a certain time but we are staying a floor away from each other."

"Well how about I met you at the bottom of the stairs before the wedding."

"I will be there."

Our wonderful moment as ruined when Hermione yelled for me from upstairs. It didn't sound too good so I had to go check on her. "I will be right back, keep my tea warm for me." Charlie nodded then kissed the back of my hand. I hated to let go of his hand but I had to I just hoped I could have his hand back when I did come back down stairs. Heading up the stairs to Ginny's room I saw Hermione sitting on her bed with a beaded bag beside her. "Hey what did you need help with?"

"Noting really I just need to talk to you." She stood up closed the door and put a charm on the room.

"Ok."

"What I'm about to tell you has to stay between us no one can ever know." I nodded at her letting her know to keep going. "Harry, Ron and I are leaving soon we have something to do that Dumbledore left for harry. We don't know how long its going to take or where we will be. It's going to be dangerous I cant tell you how it is or what we are looking for. But you mustn't let anyone come after us it will just but them and us in more danger. If someone tries to find us stop them I know Ms. Wesley will want to find us. Our plan with our parents I sent mine there to protect them so they can't be used against me. There safe there with your parents. But I wanted to ask you something; if I don't come back will you take the charm off my parents and tell them." Hermione was crying which made me cry but it was ok with her we both sent our parents away and modified there memories to keep them safe. "I will after the war is over I will. But you better come back who am I going to talk about all the muggle stuff with and things that go over Fred and Georges head."

"I want to come back but I don't want my parents to forget me forever." We both wiped the few tears out of our eyes.

"I will take care of it I promise but have you told Ron how you feel."

"No I don't know how."

"I would say give Ron some hints but if he hasn't gotten them by now who knows when he will get them." She laughed a little at that. "He will come around eventually."

"What about you and Charlie, I saw you too under the tree earlier. And you have been spending a lot of time with him. I saw the way you too looked at each other at dinner last night."

"Where you the only one that saw us?" She nodded to me. "We where talking and it turned to Dumbledore I got upset he calmed me down. He actually just asked me to be his date to the wedding tomorrow."

"He did oh my and I took you away from him."

"Its ok this is important. Oh and tomorrow make Ron dance with you and invade his space he will get nervous but he will take that hint."

"What if he says no?"

"Don't let him. Your wearing that pink dress right?"

"Yeah."

"He wont say no. And Hermione tomorrow for just a few hours forget about the war forget about what the three of you have to do. Just be seven teen for one day. The three of you are taking on so much just give yourself one day."

"That sounds wonderful I will make sure they do that. Now get back to Charlie tonight you are going to have to tell Ginny and I all about what's going on between you too." I gave her a hug and headed back down stairs but not before I saw Ron coming up the stairs to go to his room. I decided to give Ron a bit of a push in the right direction so I stopped him. His face and cloths where covered in dirt Mr. Wesley must have had him working hard.

"Hey Ron."

"Yeah."

"Us girls wanted to make sure we can keep away the creepy guys who want to hit on us so we came up with a plan. So we picked one of you guys to dance with so the creeps will leave us alone. So I'm going to dance with Charlie since Fred and George want to meet girls. Ginny is going to dance with Harry and Hermione is with you. So make sure you dance with her to keep the creeps away and don't dance with her like she is Ginny or the plan won't work."

"Why did you three want to do this?"

"Well if you would rather Ginny and Hermione dance with some creep who cant keep there hands to themselves then I will just let them know. I just hope no one gets hexed." Ron face was turning red so I knew I was hitting the right buttons.

"No, no I don't what some guy running there hands all over them. We will dance with them and make sure no one brothers them."

"Ok great." I ran back up to Ginny's room finding both of them sitting on Ginny's bed talking. After running what I just told Ron to them they really liked the idea. This way we all got to dance and be around the one we wanted and Hermione could try to get Ron to see hints. So again I went back down the stairs and made it all the way to Charlie again. Sliding in to the bench beside him it felt just right.

"Sorry it took so long had some girl stuff to take care of."

"Its ok I did hear what you said to Ron though."

"Umm well I had a reason."

"Which was?"

"Is Ron gone?"

"Yeah up to his room."

"Herminie has had feelings for Ron for ages and he hasn't noticed it and I know for a fact he has feels for her too. I told Herminie to make sure she dances with Ron tomorrow and invade his space see if he gets that hint. I was just trying to help to make sure he wouldn't say no."

"What about Ginny and Harry?"

"They where together Harry broke it off for her safety. He doesn't want anyone to use her to get to him I'm pretty sure after all this is over they will get back together. There still close they just try to hold off on things that they did before."

"So I don't have to go all big brother on Harry?"

"Nope he's harmless."

"Am I harmless?" He had the same smile as the twins when they get a idea into there heads.

"Yeah."

"Really how?"

"You're to sweet." I really thought that this is it that he would kiss me but noting happened. Charlie pushed my hair out of my eyes and took my hand again. Looking up at him he seamed to be smiling we both have been doing that a lot lately.

"Mom asked me if you would finish the cookies for her Fluer's parents are going to be here soon."

"Sure want to help me."

"They will all be black cookies if I help I'm a horrible cook. I will just watch." So I found the batter and cookie sheet and spooned cookies on to the pan while Charlie leaned against the counter watching me. He kept me company telling me about the reserve and the different dragons. What I liked most was the nursery where they kept all the new hatchlings. I was on the last batch of cookies when Fluer's parents walked in with her little sister. I had to keep my eyes away from there happy reunion it brought back to many bad memories for me. I said a polite hello and turned back to the cookies taking them off the hot pan. The twins came thundering down the stairs to meet everyone. After they meet everyone the came in to the kitchen to steal a cookie. They both reached for one and I smacked them on there hands with the wooden spoon.

"Oh come on one cookie." Fred asked.

"Please." George gave me his puppy dog eyes that never failed.

"Ok just one but don't let your mum see it."

"Thanks" they both said together. They both kissed my cheeks at the same time but pulled back and got a better look at my face. They both but there arms around me one around my shoulders the other my waist.

"What's wrong?"

"Did Charlie do something?"

"Who do we need to hurt?"

"No one." I stared at Fluer and her family happy talking to each other in French. Bill standing next to her trying to keep up with the stream of French being thrown at him. The guys followed my stare to the happy family and I could feel there arms tighten around me.

"Do you want to go upstairs?"

"We could tell mum something."

"No it would be rude and your mum would want to know the truth. Just you too and Charlie don't leave me alone." After I pulled the last batch of cookies out of the oven Charlie, Fred, George and I went to sit down with everyone else in the living room. I sat next to Charlie while Fred and George sat on each side of us while Ms Wesley passed out cups of tea to everyone.

_**If you didn't go back and read the added parts go back now changes things and you might be confused later.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie

I sat next to Anna watching her sip her tea I could tell from her talk with Fred and George something was up. They new something I didn't which wasn't that surprising they knew everything about each other. But yet I wanted to know everything about her. I had come home with intensions of being Bills best man see my only older brother get married and return to the dragons. Never had I thought about falling for a girl I tried hard to get out of my mind since I left Hogwarts. I had seen her a few times over the years and each time I became more intrigued by her.

I tell a women I'm a dragon keeper they oh and ah and then back out of dating when they see the scars that mare my body. I have a dangerous job and the cuts and burns come with them and yet no one had understood them as of yet. But right now my main concern was finding out why she did want to be around Fluer's family. This however was neither the time nor the place with everyone there.

After tea and a few hours of conversation we sat down to dinner. Again Anna sat between the twins and I even then I could sense her uneasiness. I tried to help the best I could with out publicly broadcasting our feelings for each other to the whole family. With more people sitting at the small table I was shoulder to to shoulder with her I would reach under the table to take her hand and give it a squeeze and run my fingers over the back of her hand. When everyone was done eating we stayed at the table drinking butter beer and pumpkin juice chatting about things I took this as my chance to take Anna's hand under the table. It was meant as a act of calming and it served its purpose she seamed to be better then.

After dinner Anna, Ginny, and, Hermione helped mom clean up. Fred, George and I tried to help some but where shooed out of the kitchen. The girls got the kitchen cleaned in record time and we all wound out back in the living room talking. Anna sat there staring at different people in different conversations barely saying anything she was off in her own world. Eventually everyone went off to bed in pairs or threes mum and dad were staying in my room while Bill and I where in Percy's room, Bill had given his room up so Fluer could stay in his. This left the two of us alone sitting on the couch together once we where alone Anna rested her head on my shoulder. I wanted to give her space to think with out me prying so I sat there with her for almost a hour while she played with my hand, making patters on my palm, and lacing, and unlacing our hands together.

"You ready to go to bed its going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah it wouldn't be good to be tired tomorrow."

"I will walk you up." I stood to pull Anna put to her feet gently I lead her up the rickety stairs to Ginny's door. "I know something is brothering you, if you need me I'm in Percy's old room with Bill. I don't care how late it is just come find me if you need me." She nodded at me. I leaned in to her and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. "Good night I will see you at breakfast."

"Good night Charlie." I watched her turn to open the door and walk in Ginny's room. I left the landing walking up the one flight to Percy's room. Bill was still awake lying on his bed reading a book when I walked in. he then set his book down and sat up facing my cot.

"So what's going on between you and Anna?"

"Noting really."

"Noting well I'm not blind I saw you too she was always between you, Fred, and George. I also saw the way you have been looking at her tonight, and your hands touching. That's not something you normally do. You usually go in do your whole sweeping the girl off her feet and kiss her within two days. Has it been two days yet"

"I'm not sure what's going on at lest not right now. We have been talking and spending time together. It's been to days I think."

"And?"

"Well she was crying I held her to calm her and we have been holding hands off and on. I kissed her on the cheek good night but that's not anything."

"You going to ask her out?"

"I have she's my date tomorrow after that I'm not sure what's going to happen."

"Treat her right never know what Fred and George will do to you if you don't. They love that girl as much as Ginny. Ginny told me the last guy she dated after they broke up they sent him howlers as in seven one for each day of the week not just one from both of them, two. Poor guy got four teen howlers in one week."

"Who was the unlucky bloke?"

"Oliver Wood he was a few years under you he left after school and went to go play for a quidditch team left her after about two months of being gone. From what Ginny said she was a quite person outside Fred and George. I remember her first year she wouldn't say hardly anything to anyone but them. She opened up a bit before that guys hurt her."

"How do you know all this?"

"I asked Ginny I was wondering when Anna opened up and Ginny told me everything. If I were you I would take it easy don't be too aggressive when it comes to her. Otherwise you may have to deal with Fred and George and those too have gotten worse with pranks with age."

"Really, they have wonderful, Anna's to sweet to be friends with those too."

"She has a devious side too they rubbed off on her. Well I'm going heading to bed night Charlie."

"Night Bill see you in the morning." So I pulled the covers up over me and tried to get to sleep but a certain smile keep creeping up in my thoughts. I slept fine until the ungodly heat woke me and I heard someone making noise down stairs. Thinking the worst I grabbed my wand from my bed side table and jumped out of bed. I quietly made my way down the stairs wand lit to see who it was ready to yell for help if need be. I got on the last landing I saw a small figure sitting on the couch staring at something in her hands. I took a step farther and the step creaked she brought her want up at me. It was Anna sitting there she lowered her wand and I heard her whisper to light her wand. I took the last steps slowly and crossed the room sitting down next to her.

"Hey what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep" She let put a big breath. "I was thinking to much."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Sorta yeah I guess." She moved her wand to light the paper in her hand which was a muggle picture. "This is my family this is my little sister," she pointed to a girl with short blonde hair just a little bit shorter than her, "my parents" she pointed to a women with dark brown hair that was just as tall as her and a balding man standing behind her. "This was the last time I saw them before I sent then away. There with Hermione's parents in Australia I sent them there to protect them. Seeing Fluer with her parents today just made me miss them so much more. It was so hard to send them away but I did it for there own good. I'm an order member who is muggle born, and related to Dumbledore to the death eaters I'm one of a kind. And then you add that I'm close to your family it makes being related to me dangerous."

"Your right but you did the right thing there safe."

"I know but it's just hard I just have to trust in harry, Ron, and Hermione."

"Once everything is over I will go with you to get them." She smiled over at me. "I would like that."

"We should both get back to bed its late."

"Yeah."

I remembered that I had come down to get a glass of water, "I came down to get some water do you want a small glass."

"Sure it's pretty stuffy in the room upstairs."

"They always are." I went in to the kitchen pouring two cups of water and coming back to the couch again. I handed Anna her cup and watched her take a big gulp of the cold liquid. "How long has your family been gone?"

"A little over a month I set up my apartment a month before then sent them away." She took another long sip of the water in her hands. "I went to check on them a few weeks ago see how they where getting settled they look happy." Her tone screamed there happy without me.

"Isn't that good there happy and safe." She nodded at me to say yes I think she didn't trust her words.

"Hey you did what you had to do to keep them safe because of you death eaters can't get to them get to you. Right now they are happy and safe because of you." I took her hand and looked her in the eye as best as I could in the wand light. "And when this is over we both will go there and get them." I watched her as she closed her eyes swallowed and nodded. I could tell by that she was holding back tears. I squeezed her hand then stood up, "I will walk you back upstairs." I pulled her to her feet and keeping her hand led her back to the bedroom door.

"Here we are again." There was a small smile on her lips but nothing like her full smile.

"Yes here we are again and good night again too. I will see you in the morning."

"Good night." Anna turned around to walk through the door and I was about to let her hand go when she turned around and threw her arms around me. Her death grip on my neck was surprising as was the suddenness of it. I just put my arms around her waist and returned the hug to her. She was on her toes with her head buried into my neck and shoulder. It was then that I realized that I was shirtless I had forgotten that the bed room was so warm that I threw my shirt off before going to sleep. It didn't seam like she cared very much about it, she looked my chest up and down seeing my scars fully for the first time.

Slowly Anna dropped down to her heels she left one hand around my neck and the other slip down to my chest. She was standing flush against me not taking a step back looking up into my eyes. "Thank you Charlie for everything the past two days." She surprised me again by quickly by standing on her toes kissing my cheek she pulled back biting her lip. But before I could say anything or react she stepped back out of my arms opened the door went in the room and closed it. I stood there for a few seconded like an idiot doing noting but staring at the door trying to see through it. I broke myself out of the staring to go back up to bed. Falling on to the mattress I couldn't help but think that maybe we will have a chance together.

Anna

I couldn't sleep my mind was on my family and what they may be doing right now. How they where liking there new house? Did my sister like school? So many questions where running through my mind I couldn't stop them. It was the second time this week this happened but seeing Fluer made it so much worse. I could handle being around the Wesley's happy family they where my second family. I know Ms. Wesley thought of me as of her own and the twins saw me as there sister. But there is noting like your family the one you grew up with. I sat on the couch looking at the only picture I have of my family the picture of the last time I saw them. I had cried so many tears for them but I knew I cried enough tears. Mom would want me to be happy no matter what.

I heard some come down the stairs and saw it was Charlie he always seamed to know when I needed someone just to lesson and sit with me. We sat and talked for a few minutes he knew just what to say to make me feel better. I did what was needed and what was best for myself and my family that was what mattered. I let Charlie take me back up to the door where just a few hours ago he told me good night.

"Here we are again."

"Yes here we are again and good night again too. I will see you in the morning."

"Good night."

I was just going to head to bed when I changed my mind in a split second I turned around and threw my arms around him. I didn't even know what I was doing I just felt like I had to do this. Only the twins and Herminie knew about my parents but Charlie made me realize what I did was the right thing to do everything thing with him felt just right. I buried my face into his bare chest he smelled of smoke something that I thought hung around on his cloths but it clung to his skin. I breathed it in trying to memorize it trying to have it stick in my nose. I pulled back meaning to say goodnight and go to bed but I couldn't stop myself from looking at his bare chest that I was leaning on. I could tell that working with the dragons was good for him all the muscles where toned and standing out. Scares from burns and cuts where visible on both his arms and chest some going around him his shoulders and back, no wonder why he always wears long sleeve shirts. They didn't bother me they just showed that he kept doing what he loves even though so many accidents. I looked up to his eyes, "Thank you Charlie for everything the past two days." in a split second decision I stood up kissed cheek and before he could say anything I turned to go in to the room closing the door quickly I leaned back on the door frame. Things between us where getting complicated but maybe I needed a little bit of complicated in my life right now.

_**Ok so this is the longest chapter yet which is a big surprise. So if anyone is thinking that Anna is kind of emotional it's because she has a lot on her mind. One as you read she sent her family away like Herminie, she lost Dumbledore, her best friend lost a ear (which I forgot to write about I'm going to have to try to get that in somewhere) and she's confused about Charlie. And I know people expected this to be the wedding but that's next I needed to get this back info in. should be about a weekish before I can get the next one up light homework this week. Oh, and again my story stats and traffic is screwing up again so let me know you like it and read by reviewing.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok so I know I said about a week and it was like two weeks so sorry. Things got crazy l left my car lights on for three days so my battery died plus my car cant move because of snow and ice so I can't take care of my car right now. Then I had a test today which I have been studying for no stop all week and one on Monday. And to top that off work four days a week on top of classes. So to relax I got this proof read to put up for you guys. So what I had written was 11 pages long so I broke it up in two chapters. Hopefully I will get the other half up tomorrow or Sunday. And I'm working on a little extra thing too so hopefully I can get some forgiveness for being so late on it. So here is the wedding finally I hope you like it_.

Chapter 6

Anna

After kissing Charlie and running out on him I felt horrible the next day when I woke up. I shouldn't have done that, but I didn't even know why I did. I couldn't stop thinking about our conversation that night his words replayed in my head over and over. I couldn't get his smell out of my nose or the taste of his cheek off my lips. Never had an encounter with a man that I had feelings for stayed with me as long as this one. Not that I had had many encounters with men but still. All this was going through my head as I tried to get ready for the wedding. After Ginny poking me to get me to keep moving I put my last stand of hair up the three of us turned when there was a knock at the door. Hermione being the closet opened the door and there stood Ron and Harry dressed in there dress robes. Both of them looked uncomfortable and kept fidgeting until they looked at Ginny and Herminie.

"Herminie you look um… good", Ron's ears where bright red. Yep the plan was working he defiantly liked her.

"Thank you Ron. Should we head down now I'm ready."

"Umm yeah." Hermione followed Ron out the door followed by Harry and Ginny. Ginny turned to me, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah just need to get my ear rings I will be right down." Harry turned around as well; "Charlie is waiting down stairs for you."

"Tell him I will be down in a minute." Harry and Ginny turned and walked out the door but not before Ginny gave me a small smile. I went to my bag to pull out my travel jewelry box to take out my sliver ear rings my mother gave me when I turned eight teen. Stepping front of the mirror I put each one in and took a last look at my makeup and hair then smoothed down my dress. Slipping my shoes on I picked up my wand and left the room.

Charlie

I was standing in the living room after I saw Harry, Ron, Herminie, and Ginny walk out of the house. Ginny stopped just long enough to tell me that Anna will be down in a minute. So I waited shifting nervously from one foot to the other hoping I didn't look to much like a teenager waiting for my date. I heard clicking of shoes I looked up to see Anna coming down the stairs in a blue dress. The blue dress hugged her curves perfectly flaring out around her hips to just below her knees. She had her hair pinned back and it hung in curls down her back, she was beautiful. She stepped down the last step and stood in front of me.

"Hi"

Hey you ready. I held my hand out to her she slipped her small hand into mine.

"Yep umm can you put my wand with yours." She was holding her wand to her side but held it up to me.

"Sure."

"Keep it safe for me I don't know what I would do if it broke." Anna placed her wand in my hand I got a second to get a closer look at it. It was willow a light tan with vines and flowers curling around the handle and up to the tip. The wand was unique I had never seen a wand like this before. I slipped her wand in my inside pocket with mine keeping it in the safest place I could.

Holding my arm out to her, "Shall we?"

"Yes," she linked her arm in mine as we walked out to the garden and to the tent. Walking down the aisle to where Fred and George were standing I stopped. "This is where I leave you for now." She was smiling up at me next to the twins.

"Yeah you brother needs you for now. Go before you're the one who is late." Smiling I let go of her hand to join Bill.

"I almost thought you wouldn't show up."

"What made you think that?"

"The look on your face when you left her it's the same look I have when I leave Fluer. Your more than just infatuated with her Charlie just admit it. I think you have been in love with that girl since the world cup."

"So what if I am."

"Do something about it we are in a war you may never get a chance with her. Dragons are only going to keep you happy for so long. One day you're going to regret staying in Romania and not following your heart when it comes to her. I left the tombs for the order and I thought I was going to be miserable until I found Fluer. Yes I still miss the tombs but I have Fluer now."

"Bill I leave in two days."

"Then make the most of two days you do have." I took a small glance at Anna just then she was laughing at something one the twins said and there was a big smile on her face lighting it up. "Your right I have to do something I cant go back and have those what if's in my mind. Any advice?"

"Yeah lots of owls and a weekend off every month." Music started up and Bill and I turned to watch the flower girl walk down the aisle. I hardly heard or saw most of the wedding my eyes where on Anna when I could keep my eyes off Bill and Fluer with out being noticed. She was staring at Bill and Fluer with a small smile on her face, every few seconds she would blink holding back those happy tears. A single tear slid down her cheek as Bill and Fluer finished there vows. I caught her eyes and she gave me a small smile before the ministry official raised his wand declaring them married. As Bill and Fluer walked back down the aisle I followed but stopped at Anna. Brushing that single tear away from her cheek, "There's noting to cry about."

"You can just tell they love each other very much. Right now we need love in our lives it's what will get us through the war. Because what's better to fight for than love."

"Your very right we do need love." Everyone has started to laugh, dance, and pass drinks around. Fred and George came up to us each carrying two glasses of butterbeer they handed one to Anna and the other to me. They where both smiling ear to ear between sips of butter beer staring at Anna and I. I then noticed that some how my arm was had slipped around Anna's waist and she was leaning against my side. The four of us stood there watching everyone dance and laugh. My eyes fell on Bill and Fluer as they danced together they looked so happy and in love. Bill was right dragons where not going to keep me happy forever not after this. I looked down at Anna who was still at my side smiling at Bill and Fleur as well. I knew then that I wanted what Bill has and I wanted it to be with Anna.

Fred and George walked off to ask a girl to dance they pulled those girls to the dance floor spinning them around. The songs slowed down and everyone paired off I sat my glass down leaning down to Anna, "Would you like to dance?"

A big smile spread across her face, "Yes." She turned set her glass down next to mine I took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. I took one of her hands in mine and my other went to her waist. I took the first step and we where off dancing after a few award steps Anna picked them up. It didn't take long for me to feel eyes on us I could spot mum, dad, Bill, Tonks, Lupin Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny but there where the only I could see I felt so many more eyes on the back of my head. I knew what they where thinking Charlie is dancing with a girl. I ignored them I kept my eyes on Anna she looked so nervous her eyes dancing about looking at everything around her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah everyone is just staring at us its unnerving."

"I know just ignore them there just surprised we are dancing. I haven't told you yet you look lovely tonight," Anna blushed a deep red. The slow song ended and I was trying to teach her how to dance to the next some when Kingsly's patronus flew in to the tent and all motion stopped and all eyes where on that lynx, "the ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are comeing." (p159 DH) My heart dropped into my stomach I had happened the ministry had fallen no one was safe now. I head a scream which pulled me out of my head pulling out our wands I handed Anna hers. I pulled Anna close to me with my left arm keeping both are wand arms free as people started to run way or disapparated around us. "Stay close to me" I said down to Anna. She nodded up at me gripping her wand tighter. A group of clocked hooded figures where advancing on the tent. We headed to the small knot of order members that where grouped together wands at the ready. Fred and George took there place next to Anna as Tonks and Lupin stood on my other side. Together we all fired spells at the figures. At this point a man walked in and yelled at the clocked figures to stop and all spells stopped.

He walked through the crowed of people to stop in front of us, "We are from the ministry I simply want to talk to you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thankfully I got this up fast I remembered most of it so it went by pretty quickly. In fact this one is better than the first version. So here it is and I hope you like it and hopefully I can get this next one up soon or by the end of the week.**

**Charlie **

The man from the ministry that never said his name looked everyone up and down but it was when he eyed Anna that I stepped in front of her along with Fred and George. I also saw that his eyes lingered on Tonks, Fluer and Fluer's sister as if taking in there features. All the order members stayed together as if to protect those who didn't know what we did. Not only did I stand there with a muggle born at my side but a were wolf, half giant, and my family who to the death eaters are blood traders' but a good majority of the order. But what was noticeable the most was how each couple was standing with the men in front of the women. Looking over to mum and dad I saw mums face the face she wears when she's angry at us but this time her anger was directed towards the man standing in front of us.

"We please have a set we just need a few questions and we will be on our way."

So we all sat down gripping our wands and holding our loved ones close. We all knew this was coming that one day you know who was going to take over the very intuition that we were trying to make believe that he was back. And now he has he wanted to wipe us out in one motion of his hand. This was the perfect time to bring down the order most of us stood here together. Yet he did just talk ask questions I overheard what he was asking. Where we came from, the Wizarding School we went to, parents, occupations, families, always random. I watched as he questioned Tonks and Lupin sadly he knew who Lupin was and what he was. I leaned into Anna "Don't answer any questions unless you have to. I don't want them to know your muggle born just follow my lead."

"Ok."

"It will be fine I promise." I put my arm on the back of her chair pulling her closer to me. Anna didn't seem to mind that I did it so I kept my arm around her.

**Anna **

Charlie said that he wanted to answer all the questions that they wanted to ask. That was fine for me I just didn't want to have to think of ways to lie to them. They just as easily can pull up any record of me front the ministry and find out what they wanted to know. And then again I'm the one and only American that was ever admitted to Hogwarts because of Dumbledore being related to me. Charlie put his arm on the back of my chair and pulled me closer to him. I was perfectly fine with it the cold night air was going straight through my dress and with no sleeves I was getting chilly. After a while I laid my head on his shoulder it was getting later and with being up late last night it was starting to get to me. The chilly breeze blow though the tent and I shivered.

"You ok."

"Yeah just cold." Charlie pulled off his dress robes leaving him in his long sleeve button up shirt and black dress pants. "Here take this I'm warm anyways." He wrapped the robed around my shoulders and I pulled my arms though it. The sleeves went inches past my fingers but it was warm and smelled like smoke like chairle.

"Better?"

"Yes very much."

"Good." Charlie went back to staring around the room while I leaned back on to him trying to stay awake though everything.

**Charlie **

I felt Anna shiver against my side so I gave her my robes her blue dressed didn't cover her arms but in thin straps and the light material did nothing for the cool breeze that was starting to blow thought the tent ever few minutes. Seeing her in my robes was a wonderful site the robes swallowed her the sleeves going past her hand and they covered her to her knees. She leaned on my shoulder and in about ten minutes she was fast asleep. The ministry official was getting closer and I knew I would have to come up with answers to some things that wont true. I watched as he finished talking to Bill and Fluer who were sitting next to us. He moved to me and Anna next stopping in front of us staring us down taking a second look at Anna.

"What is your name and occupation?"

"Charlie Wealsey I'm a dragon keeper."

"And who is this?" He was pointing to Anna.

"Anna my girl friend."

"How long have you been together?"

"A few months." I didn't want him to know it was more like a few hours than months.

"I need to speak to her wake her up."

"I rather not she had a hard night last night."

"Wake her!" I pushed a strand of hair out of Anna's face and gently held her shoulder. "Anna honey wake up." I shock her gently to wake her up , "Anna wake up." She opened her eyes and blinked a few times before looking up at me. "Hey this man wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Ok," she lifted her head up and sat straight up and looked at the man

"What's your name miss"

"Anna Bennett"

"And what do you do for a living?"

"I work in the book store in Diagonally."

"And you are his man have been together for a few months."

"Yes." Thankfully she played along.

"And where did you both go to wizarding school."

"We both went to Hogwarts even the same house." I answered before Anna could.

"But she's an American?"

Anna beat me to answer this question, "Dumbledore got permission for me to go to Hogwarts I'm related to a wizarding family that is in Britain I'm the only wizarding family member."

"I see that's all I need." He moved on next to talking to Fred and George and I knew that they were going to really mess with him. So I sat there with my arm around Anna waiting for them to leave all I wanted was for them to go and to speak to Anna. So we sat there together with Anna asleep leaning on my shoulder. It took another two hours before they left and again I had to wake Anna and the order members made their way into the house we all needed to talk. Everyone piled into the house sitting or standing anywhere they could we all held our wands in our hands waiting for some attack that we don't know when will come. Anna moved to sit next to Fluer on the couch Bill and I sat at their feet on the floor.

Lupin was the first to speak, "Does anyone know where Harry, Ron and Hermione are?"

"They left." It was Anna that spoke I was surprised that she would know where they went.

"What do you mean they left where did they go?"

"I don't know where they went or what they are doing. But I do know we can't go after them Dumbledore left Harry a task and only he can do this. Dumbledore left it for him to do and Ron and Hermione are helping him like they always have. If we go after them it will only endanger us and them more than they already are."

"But why did they have to do this surely we could help them there barely of age." Mum had her point but then again those three did things far beyond their age.

'I'm sorry Mrs. Wealsey but there's noting we can do only Harry can do this. And you know how Ron and Hermione are about going with Harry. They have been with Harry every step of the way since they first met. I tried to get Hermione to let one or two of us come but she said it wasn't possible."

"Since we can't help them we need to move on to what we need to do here now." Tonks had a point we needed to put our wards back up and be more on our guard.

"I agree we need to put the wards back up around the Barrow and make sure everyone homes are safe. We also need to get safe houses set up as well." At this Kingsley walked in the door and all wands where raised to his chest and some of us came to our feet he said, "I am Kingsley Shacklebot Dumbledore told me that Harry is our only hope to win this war." Everyone lowered their wands has he walked in to the room farther. I sat down on the arm of the couch next to Anna have stood when Kingsley walked in.

"The minster was killed but the death eaters will cover it up and then appoint one of themselves as minster. There is nothing we can do about this as of right now. However we should protect ourselves I believe that the ministry will go after people who death eaters find unworthy to be wizards so Hagrid you may have to leave Hogwarts soon. And Anna you being the only muggle born member of the order you might have to go into hiding."

"I don't want to go into hiding besides I have nowhere to go."

"What about your parents you could go to them." Dad asked her.

"No I won't go to them I have done too much to protect them from this war I won't bring it to their doorstep."

"You can come to Romania with me if you have to there's few death eaters and no one wants to come near the dragon reserve."

"Alright I will stay with Charlie but only if I really have to I don't want to go hide when I'm needed." I took her hand from her lap the clutched her wand, "It's safe there so you will be fine."

"Ok I will go when the time comes."

It was Lupin speaking that pulled me from Anna's face, "With that settled we need to meet back here to put the wards back up its going to take at least six to seven of us. We will need to make them stronger if we are going to continue to have order meetings here. Molly and the children need to be protected when Author is not here. Soon it will be just Molly and Ginny here most of the time then Molly will be alone. They need to be protected." I agreed fully with him if mom needed protecting then I would take a few more days off work. And then when I get back I'm going to have to let John my supervisor know that I may need to leave at a moment's notice. I wasn't going to let my family get hurt I wanted all of us to get out of this war alive.

"Yes the wards need to be replaced but it's getting late why don't we go get some rest and meet here at two tomorrow afternoon to put the wards up." Everyone agreed as it was nearing three in the morning we said out good-byes everyone left. Lupin pulled me to the side, "We need to talk Charlie." I followed him outside he stopped just outside of the door.

"So when did you and Anna get together?"

"Since I have been home it just sort of happened."

"I just wanted to warn you she may seem like she hates to fight but she's a good witch. Better than good actually her spells are powerful. When the time comes for her to go to Romania make sure she goes because if someone comes after her she will fight her way out. Oh and Charlie you took look good together."

"Thank you I just hope I can keep her safe."

"I know you can; now I have to get Dora home she shouldn't be up this late with the baby and all." We both walked back into the house and Tonks, Anna and mum where talking while dad was putting some chairs back in their place. Tonks had her arm around Anna but Anna had changed out of her blue dress and in to her pink shorts and white t shirt and her once curly hair was up in a messy bun at the base of her neck. The smile she gave me when she saw me took my breath away even now she was beautiful. I went to dad and tapped him on the shoulder, "Dad I need to talk to you."

"Sure lets go into the kitchen get a cup of tea for us and your mum and Anna." So I followed dad and we sat at the table both of us with a small cup of tea in our hands. "Dad I wanted to ask you something I don't want Anna alone tonight. You know who took control of the ministry and he may send someone back to take her. I know she is fully capable to take care of herself but I don't want to take that chance." I looked over at Anna she was still standing there with that smile on her face talking to mum and Tonks. "If something happened to her and I wasn't there to protect her I don't know what I would do. Please dad just until I leave I just need to know she's safe."

"Ok Charlie your mum isn't going to like it but we will allow it."

"Thanks dad."

I went over to mum, Tonks, and Lupin and we all said our final good-byes. I stood behind Anna and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Dad said you could stay with me tonight if you want." Anna nodded and I pulled her up the stairs to my room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so this is my favorite chapter I enjoyed writing it so much I couldn't stop. I'm actually surprised that I got both of these up this weekend but I guess that made up for my computer being a pain. So there is some nice fluffy stuff in here that I loved to write. And to top this off we have a new point of view I thought it would be nice to get his look into how things are. There's a bit more of cursing in this chapter so sorry if you don't like it but it just fit into the moment. I don't use it much but hey people curse all the time. And to ****sarah0406**** he's starting to fall into the title of being scared. I hope y'all like this and please review for me they make me write faster and make me happy.**

**Author **

I watched as my second oldest son walked behind Anna and put his arms around her. This sight made me smile it had been far too long that I saw Charlie with any girl. I still remember the first time I saw those two together and saw what could be. It was at the world cup when Anna came with us to watch the match and she stood next to Charlie and Fred. She was laughing and smiling then as much as she was now but it was after the match that I remember most.

I ran back into the tent to see the twins jumping and dancing while George pulled Anna up to dance and jump with them. All of my children, and their friends where laughing and happy but I had to pull that happiness from them. Making sure Ginny was safe with Fred and George I lead Bill and Charlie to take care of the death eaters that were attacking everyone. Anna wanted to come with us but it was Charlie that made her stay I never asked what he said but Anna hugged myself, Bill, and then Charlie. However I did notice that Charlie's hug was longer than Bill's and I.

Yet it was when we returned that I saw something that intrigued me. Bill and I had a few minor cuts and bruises noting that a few days would fix. But Charlie just barely got out of the way of a fire curse the death eater that threw the curse at Charlie didn't know that he spent every day around the fire breathing dragons. Charlie had burns that ran over his shoulder and down one arm after Anna looked Bill and I over she started on Charlie's burns. I watched from the couch near the fire as Anna started a small fire and made a potion that sat brewing as she patched Charlie's cuts up. The large gash that was above his eye Anna cleaned and dressed while she talked to Charlie about what had happened. I knew my son well enough to know that he was hiding feelings for her. That when her fingers worked over his cuts and bruises he held his breath and I would bet he closed his eyes.

I also watched the way Anna looked a Charlie especially the way she told him off for not being careful. She reminded me of Molly then and there are still moments even now that I see Molly in her. And tonight they were both happy I watched as they danced together they way they looked at each other. I knew that they saw everyone watching them and that it made them nervous. I just hoped that they found happiness together.

**Charlie **

Anna and I stood at the door of my room it was awkward to be doing this but I wanted too. I had to know she was safe tonight. Pushing the door open, "You can sleep on Bill's bed it's a bit more comfortable and I will just be right here." I lead her to bill's bed which was bigger than mine. "You go ahead and get comfortable I'm going to go change and get out of this." I hated wearing these cloths the collar of the shirt chocked me and the pants where hot and itchy. However I went to my bed and pulled the bag out from under my bed and dug around for my pants. When I turned around go change Anna was under the blankets watching me. She was watching me with her head on her pillow and her hair spilled out around her. I walked to the bathroom and changed pulling off the dress shirt and paints I pulled on the pajama pants I gathered my cloths and walked out and ran straight in to Fred.

"Oi, Charlie where is your head."

"Else were sorry."

"How's Anna?"

"I think she's ok she's staying in my room tonight."

"Really whys is she staying in there."

"I don't want her alone tonight Fred that's all."

"Just don't hurt her Charlie I don't want to see her hurting again. I just want her to be happy and she was happy tonight truly happy for the first time in a while. She's like another sister to George and I and we would hate to have to hurt you for hurting her."

"Don't worry Fred I would never hurt her on purpose."

"Ok good night."

"Night Fred." I walked back in to the room and saw Anna laying there still her eyes closed. I quietly went to lie down to try and sleep. I took one last look at Anna and feel asleep a happy man.

**Anna **

After Charlie brought me in to his room and showed me where I could sleep I laid down hoping sleep will come tonight. Charlie took out the pants that he was wearing the night before and left to go change. I laid there thinking over the night and staring at the bed that Charlie was going to sleep in he was going to be close but yet so far from me. It's amazing in just a few days things have changed Charlie went from being my best friends older brother to someone who I don't think I can live without. I couldn't even think about what would happen in a few days when he would have to leave, it hurt to even think about. Charlie came back in and went straight to bed I didn't know if he could see me as he laid down and looked right at me. But I couldn't stop thinking and everything, Mad-eye how we lost him not weeks ago and still no one found him we couldn't even give him a proper good bye.

Then there was George and his ear I was waiting with Mrs. Wealsey and Ginny at the burrow. Fred and George refused to let me go along. They said it was too dangerous and wanted me to be safe yet they let themselves be put in danger. George had lost an ear to Snape's spell a man we once ate dinner with, talked to, my old professor. The man Dumbledore confided in, and trusted against all odds, against everyone else protest Dumbledore trusted him.

And George all he had to say when Fred and I sat down next to the couch was I'm holey. Really I was sitting there in tears thinking my best friend might die and he said that. If he wasn't hurt I would have hit him for that. I did later when I found out he was ok I went right up to him and popped him on the back of his head. Even now if one of them laughed of joked about what happened that night I hit them on the head it wasn't funny about what happened. I love those two but then again they don't take anything seriously but that's why I love them it's a big contradiction. I couldn't take it any longer hitting the bed with my hands I heaved a big sigh. "Charlie, Charlie are you awake?"

Hmmmm was all I got out of him, "Charlie wake up please I can't sleep."

"Huh what what's wrong did something happen." Charlie sat up in his bed throwing the covers off of him and grabbing his wand. I had to hold back a laugh at Charlie sitting there half awake holding a wand like if something did happen he would be ready.

"I 'm sorry to wake you up but" I gave a little sigh, "I just I just can't sleep." Charlie moved over to sit on my bed setting his wand next to mine on the bedside table. "Is it your parents again?"

"No sorta a little it's a lot of things."

"You got a lot of things going on in your head don't you."

"Yeah can you sit with me for a while?" I was looking at my hands hoping that he couldn't see my face I knew it was bright red I just didn't want to be alone right now.

"Sure." I moved over so that Charlie could slide into the bed with me pulling the covers up over to his waist. He moved his arm around behind my head along the pillow that I was leaning on. "Do you want to talk about what you where thinking about."

"Not really I shouldn't be thinking about it anyways it's going to do nothing but get me upset. It's noting really good anyway." Charlie pushed a stay strand of hair back behind my ear, "well if you change your mind I'm right here," with that Charlie slide his arm down around my shoulder.

"You know what I was thinking about earlier?"

"No what were you thinking about?"

"The world cup how you yelled at me after I came back with that burn and that horrible cut."

"Yeah and if you let me come with you it might not have happened."

"Or you or I would have been burned a lot worse. But do you remember what I told you to get you to stay with Fred and George."

"Yeah that they couldn't hex something if it stood still and laughed at them and that I needed to protect them in case we were followed."

"Yeah they needed you to protect them since they weren't of age yet and with you being a year older and of age it worked out just fine. I still don't know how you mixed that potion up without looking at anything."

"It was a project for potions to invent our own potion or modify one. Snape wasn't too happy about it but then again he had to give me a good grade on it."

"You invented that potion?"

"Yeah it's a variation of a already existing potion but with some ingredients that promote healing and scar prevention."

"So that's why that burn didn't scar much you think I can get the directions to make some."

"How about I make you some before you leave."

"Ok that would be nice. And did you have fun tonight minus the whole ministry butting in."

"I had a lot of fun tonight despite how it ended." I couldn't help but smile up at him.

"Me too."

I couldn't stand it any longer I had to know what was going to happen between us. "Charlie what's going to happen in a few days when you leave."

"I don't know it would depend on what you wanted."

"What do you want Charlie? Do you want there to be an us?"

"I do want there to be a us. I really," Charlie leaned forward looking right in to my eyes, "really" his nose was toughing mine, "want there to be an us." With the last few words I felt Charlie's lips lightly touch mine as he spoke every word before he touched his lips to mine. They where soft and warm I couldn't help but sigh at the smel, the taste, and feel of Charlie. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. While my hands trailed up his chest feeling the dip if every scare and muscle to wrap my arms around his neck. Charlie pulled back away from me I slowly opened my eyes to see him smiling down at me, "You have no idea how long I have waited to do that."

"Probably about as long as I wanted you too, are you sure I didn't fall asleep and this isn't just a dream."

"Bloodly hell I hope not."

"So what now?"

"Well we are going to take things a step at a time. And the first step is spending the next few days with you. When I have to go back to work well we will just figure that out when the time comes."

**Charlie **

"Did you have fun tonight minus the whole ministry butting in." I wanted to know if I gave her a good time before everything went to hell.

"I had a lot of fun tonight despite how it ended." I barley saw her smile through the darkness.

"Me too." I had to admit that I loved twirling her around the dance floor and having her in my arms.

"Charlie what's going to happen in a few days when you leave." That was out of nowhere it hit me a little off guard and all I could come up with was a stupid answer I sounded like a incompetent git.

"I don't know it would depend on what you wanted."

"What do you want Charlie? Do you want there to be an us?"

"I do want there to be a us." Of course I wanted there to be an us I have wanted there to be a us a few years now. She thought I didn't care about what happened the past few days. That I didn't care about her, I did. I had to show her I cared about her. I took a deep breath and swallowed before I leaned into her, "I really," I leaned in some more nose touching I could feel her shaking slightly not sure of what I was going to do I smiled inwardly; "really" I took my chance to lean in more, "want there to be an us." I felt my lips brush against hers tingling wanting to be pressed against hers. I allowed myself to lean in the last few millimeters to finally after years of wanting to do this I put my lips to hers.

She tasted like strawberries from her strawberry lip balm, Merlin's beard I never thought kissing her would be this wonderful. I felt her hands go up my chest and around my neck. I had scares all over my hands, arms, chest, and shoulders and each time a women saw them they never wanted to see me again its why I always wear long sleeve shirts. The fact that she didn't care about them made me fall harder for her. I had to pull away from her, her small hands on my bare skin was driving me crazy and if I didn't stop now I may regret it later.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to do that."

"Probably about as long as I wanted you too, are you sure I didn't fall asleep and this isn't just a dream."

"Bloodly hell I hope not." Because then I would be asleep to and I don't think I could stand it if this was just a dream.

"So what now?" Always the one to ask questions.

"Well we are going to take things a step at a time. And the first step is spending the next few days with you. When I have to go back to work well we will just figure that out when the time comes." I didn't want to think about what would happen when I had to go back to work. It would mean leaving her and I knew I couldn't ask her to leave with me. It would be wrong to ask her to pack up everything to go live with someone she has only been with for a few days. I guess I would have to get used to the idea of going back to Romania without her and that hurt. But what worried me most was that I was scared shitless of what was next. The fact that I didn't know what was going to happen scared me and that I was going to go off and play with dragons while Anna fought death eaters. This was going to take some getting used to.


	9. Chapter 9

_**First I am very sorry it took so long to get this up. Again I had computer problems after getting a new computer after my other one locked me out it got a virus. So I could not save the first part of the chapter I had written. I was able to pull it up and hand write it and then retype it when I got a new computer. I would have had it up earlier but I had to work all weekend. So with that I finally got it done. And please let me know what you think I love getting reviews and it helps me write. So I hope you like it.**_

Anna

I woke up with my back against Charlie and his arm around my waist we fell asleep with my head on Charlie's shoulder and both of his arms around me. Charlie couldn't keep his hands to or lips to himself he kept his arms around me and kissed my hair and lip and face. Things were great now I was still nervous around Charlie but not like before, I was more worried about what would happen in a few days when Charlie had to leave me. Would this be the end of us altogether, or would we somehow try to stay together from miles away what I wanted most would be for us to stay together, I didn't want to have to watch him walk away. I pushed back tears that threaten to come and I just leaned into Charles chest and enjoyed being here in his arms. I bathed in Charlie's sent letting it calm me down I felt Charlie's arms tighten around me. I turned in his arms and snuggled into his chest taking another lung full of his camp fire sent.

"Good morning." Charlie kissed the top of my head as he pulled my hair back from my neck.

"Good morning to you too. How did you sleep?" I was hoping it was a good of a night as it was for me.

"Wonderful I don't think I have slept that well ever. How about you?" His blue eyes looked deep into mine as if searching my soul.

"Good."

"Now I think we should get up before mum finds us in the same bed together." It wasn't out of his mouth when Ginny slowly opened the door. Charlie and I were still in bed with his arm around me with my head buried into his chest Ginny stood in the door way with wide eyes and her moth wide open. "Oh sorry." Ginny smiled as she closed the door. Only to open it again "ummm breakfast is ready unless you want mum to, Charlie interrupted her "Thanks Gin we will be down soon." Ginny was smiling to herself as she shut the door.

"I don't want to get up. if it wasn't for mum we could just go back to sleep. What time is it?" I lifted my arm up to look at my watch. "A little before ten."

"Well mum let us sleep in for a few hours. Just wish we got more than five hours of sleep."

"She could have woke us up at the regular time two hours ago."

"Your right." Charlie sat us taking me with him. "Now all I need is a shirt and we can go eat." Charlie set his feet on the floor and searched for a clean shirt. Finding one he picked it up and put his arms through it, "I don't know about you but I'm starving" he pulled the shirt on over his head.

"You would be hungry I have seen your brothers eat. I have no clue how your mom managed with six boys. To me your mom is a saint."

"I'm happy to hear you say that. I really don't know how mom and dad managed with us all these years. Bill and I have been helping them out for a few years." I nodded to Charlie not sure how much he was going to tell me butt he went on. "Since we both left Hogwarts we have been putting a portion of our pay in there vault. Sometimes I think it's is what gets them by especially when Fred, George, Ron and Ginny were in school mum and dad don't know."

"Don't worry Charlie your secrete is safe with me and I know that Fred and George do the same thing. There's no harm in helping out your family. In fact the four of you are better men because of it." Charlie took the few steps towards me putting his hand on my cheek to bend down and place a small kiss on my lips. "You're wonderful women you know that, now let's go get some food."

**Charlie **

I don't know why I told Anna abut helping my family. No one knows about it but Bill we made a agreement a long time ago to help our parents out. Bill had arranged for a Gringottsowls to stop by each month to pick up what needed to be taken to our parents vault. Now Bill just took care of it for the both of us. And to hear that the twins were doing the same made me so happy too.

We were sitting at the table eating with mum and the twins and Ginny. And I still couldn't get over what happened when we walked in to the kitchen. I still had a hold of Anna's hand when we came down the stairs and into the kitchen. I caught a smile from Ginny which she tried to hide and a huge smile from the twins. Great I was going to have to deal with them now. Anna and I sat down next to Ginny and thankfully mum didn't ask about the snickering and smiles from everyone.

"So what is everyone doing today?"

After shoveling a fork full of eggs into his mouth George answered first. "Well Fred and I have to go into the shop. We got an owl last night that things didn't go so well while we were gone so we have to go straighten it out."

"Things don't work well while we are gone." Anna and I were staring to put food on our plates while lessoning to everyone talk. I took small glances at Anna as she took small bites of her eggs. The rest of breakfast went by without any incidents.

In fact the last two days I spent at the Burrow where some of the best times I had there. During the day Anna and I took walks to the stream to just enjoy each other's company. I watched Anna in the kitchen with mum cooking meals and cleaning up. We even went to Fred and Georges shop for a few hours the shop was busy and filled with people. Who knew that my two little brothers who pulled pranks on anyone and everyone could be so run in there prank shop the way those two do. There once small dream was turning in to a huge reality.

And the nights at the burrow I spent sleeping next to Anna with her snuggled up next to me all night long. My last night at home I stayed up well past when Anna fell asleep I knew come morning it would be our last hours together. That next afternoon I would have to do to the ministry to take my port key back to the reserve. Things would never be the same again. The dragons would only be able to contain me for so long now and I knew it. Looking down at Anna just then I knew that taking that port key tomorrow would be one of the hardest things I would ever have to do. So I wrapped my arms tight around her and just tried to enjoy the last night together.

The last day at the Burrow I spent with Anna we spent most of our day either by the stream or under what Ginny was starting to call our tree. The same tree I held her under while she cried the first night she was here. We just sat there in each other's arms kissing and hugging but all the while watching the clock tick down to four o'clock the time I would have to caught my port key back to Romania. I felt bad for spending all my time with Anna and not Ginny or mum but every time I tried to spend time with all three of them mum would tell us to go have fun outside and enjoy the sun.

It was three thirty when we had to leave the wonderful shade of the oak tree and go to my room to collect my things. I slowly checked the room one last time scanning the floor and bed for any left behind cloths or other items. When I was sure I had everything I picked my bag up off the floor and opened the top on top of my cloths was the picture and small velvets blue box that contained the locket I was going to give Anna right before I left. The sliver oval locket had the same vines that wove around it that her wand did. The picture was of Anna and I at bills wedding. Bill found the picture of us both together laughing and dancing. I put it in a frame to give her and then kept one for myself. The small locket held a small picture of us standing together watching everyone dance. I was standing behind Anna with my arms around her. I zipped my bad up to head down stairs to head out to the ministry.

After walking down the stairs to seeing a tearing eyed mum and Ginny my heart started to break right there. It was bad enough that every time I came home I had to watch my mom and sister break down crying. And now I knew I was probably have to watch Anna break down as well. I walked over to mum giving her a hug as she blinked back tears, "Try to come back for Christmas dear."

"I will try mum." I stepped back from mum to have Ginny throw her arm around me I had missed so much of her life and here she was six teen. Not too far from being of age and a young women at that. I should be here to threaten every boy that gets near her. And now it was time to leave I gathered up my things and said my last good bye's to mum and Ginny. I took Anna hand and we walked in silence to the border of the wards that we put back up the day before to apparited to the ministry. We arrived in the ministry and I lead her to the right department my hand tightening on her with every step of the way. We stopped at a desk where a older witch was filing paperwork that littered her desk in every space.

"Hello I'm Charlie Weasley I'm here to take my port key to Romania." I head Anna sniffle next to me and I gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Oh, yes your port key is due to leave at four fifth teen you have ten minutes to say your good bye's." Follow me and I will take you to the port key." We followed the women down the hall as she opened the door only to come out with some black box of some kind with knobs and switches over it that she handed off to me. She then led us to another room where she opened the door and let us in. "This is your room until the port key leaves and remember it turns blue when it's about to leave make sure your holding it. It will take a week for another one." She turned and pulled the door closed leavening Anna and I alone. I turned form the door to look at Anna her eyes where already filled with tears she was biting her bottom lip to stop it from quivering which didn't help in the lest. I put my hand on her cheek wiping away the first of many tears with my thumb. I was staring at her face trying to put it to memory. I was about to tell her I would miss and I wanted to say good bye to her but she stopped me.

"Don't don't say it Charlie.". The way her voice came out ripped my heart out and wanted me to just quit my job to stay with her. I pulled her to me wrapping my arms around her hoping somehow I comfort her. "Don't say what."

"Don't day good bye."

"Why?"

"It means you won't come back."

"Aww, Anna I will come back for you I promise." I pulled back from her to pull my bag from my shoulder putting it on the small table. I have something for you I got it while you were with mum and Ginny. I pulled the picture out for her I put it in her hand and I got the first true smile out of her all day. "Do you like it."

"I love it I actually really wanted a picture of us."

"I have something else for you too." I pulled the small blue box and placed it on top of the picture frame in her hands. She looked down at the small box and then up to me. "Open it." She placed the frame next to my bag and with shaking fingers pulled the top of the box up. I watched her face her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "It's a locket open it up." I got to see another smile from her when she opened it and found the picture of us. "You should turn it over." Her dainty fingers turned the oval locket over she read the inscription that I had put there.

"So that I may never be far from your heart. Oh Charlie I love it."

"You're never going to be far from my heart but I have to get ready to go. The port key will leave any minute now." Her eyes teared up again. "Here," I took the silver locket from its small box and stepped around her to put it around her neck, "when you think of me hold this close to you. I will miss you every day I'm away from you." I moved back to stand in front of her taking her hands. Tears where flowing down her face again and she wasn't hiding them anymore. I pulled her back into my arms hate that fact I was to blame for every one of those tears.

"Anna please don't cry."

"I'm sorry please don't go."

"I wish I could stay I need to be there just like you need to be here. I will send you an owl as soon as I get there." I wiped tears from her face as she nodded. The port key started to glow blue I knew I had about twenty seconds before it yanked me to Romania. I picked up my bag slung it over my shoulder and put my hand on the port key. I faced Anna for the last time, "I will think of you every day when I look at our picture I will remember every moment we spent together every kiss, every hung." I pulled her to me for more last kiss trying to remember her sent, her taste, and the feel of her lips. I pulled away from Anna and I felt the tug around my middle from the port key. I fell to the ground not making the effort to land on my feet. I rubbed the shoulder I fell on to just put my head to my hands. I felt like I was about to be sick, "bloody hell why didn't I tell her I loved her." I didn't realize I was talking aloud to myself until I heard a voice near me.

"Did Charlie Weasley fall in love?" It was mate Brain who was from American and I heard the same southern drawl that Anna had. It did nothing but make me feel sicker for leaving her. I couldn't deny to Brain that I loved Anna he heard it from my mouth so why hide it.

"Yeah I did to a girl I just left standing alone at the ministry crying because I had to come back here."

"What's her name?"

"Anna."

"As in the Anna you told me about the Anna who is your younger brother's best friend."

"Yeah."

"Well come on man everyone wants to see you and ask how Bills wedding went." I stood up pulling my bag on my shoulder and followed Brain back to the dorm building.

**Anna**

I could still feel Charlie's lips on mine as he disappeared from standing in fort of me. I broke down even more my tears doubled as it became hard to breath. I picked up the picture Charlie left for me clutching it to my chest I apparited to the only place I could think of going when like this.

I apparited in the ally right beside the joke shop blinking back to clear my vision I ran around the corner and into the shop. I took a few steps trying to see through teared filled eyes I saw the unmistable red hair and stopped. I wiped both my eyes and took a better look are who it was, Fred stood there stocking shelves he froze with his hand half way up the shelf. He took one look at me and dropped the box in his hands and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug.

"Bell what happened," Fred used the nickname only he and George use. He called out to George over my head who appeared not five seconds later putting a hand on my back again asking what happened.

"It was Charlie wasn't it he just left." I could do nothing but nod into Fred's chest.

"Let's go to our office." I pulled away from Fred and George took one hand while Fred took the other. I knew where there office was I had been in it many times. But today it just felt like it took forever to walk there. Once we did make it there Fred let me go while George sat me down on the couch. He returned with tissues and then pulled me to him to offer whatever comfort he could. "He didn't hurt you did he we will go to Romania and curse our own brother for you if you want us too."

"No he didn't hurt me I just want him to come back."

"Bell tell us what happened." George reached to my locket which stood out against my blue tank top, "What's this."

"Charlie gave it to me before he left along with this." I showed them the picture and told them everything from the morning to moments ago. I was balling the whole time but they just hugged me and tried their best to calm me pressing a cup of tea into my hands to drink.

"You love him?" George asked me while taking the tea cup from me.

"Yeah I think I do. What do I do?"

**Ok so I someone pointed out to me that I said Anna was a year older than the twins yes this is true. For her Dumbledore didn't come until she was twelve so when she started school she was a twelve year old first year. I was going to explain that but in my hurry to get things updated with all the computer problems that I had I forgot.**


	10. Chapter 10

George

I was in the back of the store looking over what needed to be restocked at the end of the day. When I heard Fred call me I had thought that it was that someone was here to see me. I never imaged to see Anna standing there looking so broken. My first thought was bloody hell I have to go to Romania to beat up my own brother. I never imaged that after her getting out what happened today and giving her some tea to clam her that she would say she loved Charlie.

Charlie goes thought years without a steady girl friend and he comes homes and falls for my best friend the girl is like my other sister. Fred and I protect her love her and treat her like we do Ginny. Yes we prank her and torment her to but she always gave it back just as hard as she took it. After one serious prank she put a sticking charm on our shoes so we had to go shoeless for two days until she would unstuck them for us.

All of that went through my mind as I had my arms around Anna to try and calm her as much as I could. When Angelina walked in I had forgot that her and Fred where spouse to go to dinner tonight. I think they were trying to date they never did after the Yule ball so I guess they were trying it now. Angelina eyes fell on Anna and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh my god what happened is everything ok." Ann just nodded to her that it was alright. So I answered for her.

"Charlie left a little while ago."

"Charlie Charlie who? What you don't mean your brother."

"Yeah there kind of together now it just happened a few days ago."

"Oh my Fred can we go to dinner tomorrow night Anna needs us here." For the first time Anna spoke. "No Angelina you two go I need to go get my things from the burrow and then go to my place I will be fine." I couldn't let her go home alone, "Anna I'm not leaving you alone right now I will take you home and get your bag." So that night I went and got Anna things and took her home after using my limited cooking abilities I made us some dinner and I stayed with her till she went to bed that night. I hoped that my staying with her helped some but I could never know.

Charlie

I had been back on the reserve for a few hours and I had been questioned by everyone about the weeding and Anna. But I had yet to sit down alone and write Anna a owl. I told her I would and I wasn't about to break that promise to her. So after dinner I tore myself away from everyone to go to my room and sit down and write her a letter. I pulled out a clean sheet of parchment and my quill and thought about what to write.

_Dear, Anna _

_I'm sorry I had to leave you today I hurt so much to do so. I just wanted you to know that no matter how far I am from you, you won't be far from my heart. Seeing you cry today broke my heart to know that I was doing that to you. That you where crying so badly because I had to leave. Things here don't seem the same as they used to. I guess I'm different you made me different. I'm going to work on getting you here for a visit I have to get permission for you to be on the reserve and then permission for you to go around to work with me. I know you want to work with magical creatures so I'm hoping this will help get you started. As soon as I know when you can come I will let you know. And Anna don't forget if things get dangerous for you there I'm coming to get you. Please be safe. _

_Charlie _

It was late at night when I had an owl tapping at my window since I rarely get owls I knew it was from Charlie. It was two days ago that he took the port key back to Romania and I still felt empty with him gone. I still had a shirt that somehow found its way into my bag I had a feeling that Charlie may have put it there. I wear it every night to sleep in to be able to smell the smoky sent of Charlie. The letter from Charlie came at a time when I really needed it. I took the window and pushed it up to let the owl in I had taken the screen off the day I moved in. the small barn owl came and sat on the inside window seal and held out its leg for me to take the letter. His letter was in an envelope that was sealed with red wax I put my pointer finger above the seal and opened the letter. The think parchment fell out into my hands unfolding it I started to read. I couldn't help but have tears well up in my eyes at what he wrote to me. It didn't matter to me that it was past midnight I had to write back now. I sat down with my quill and parchment and started to write.

_Dear Charlie, _

_I'm sorry I broke your heart by crying I just couldn't help it I tried to hold it back but I just couldn't. Seeing you leave so suddenly was so hard on me. I don't know how we became so close over just a few days but we did. Things here seam different too work just isn't the same as it used to be. After you left I went to Fred and George's store I spent the rest of the night with George. He helped me feel better and stayed with me for a while. Oh and your really trying to get me to come to Romania. I would love that seeing you and the dragons would be wondefulr. And I have never been there before too so it will be an adventure. Ginny is going back to Hogwarts soon too I think she doesn't want to go alone. With those three gone things won't be the same for her. I told her that I would come see her on Hogsmead visits to try to cheer her up. I should really go to bed its late. I miss you Charlie I can't wait to see you again. Good night. _

_Anna _

_

* * *

_

_Dear Anna _

_I'm glad you're trying to make Ginny feel better I had a feeling she would be lonely with them gone. I just hope she sticks it out and doesn't pull what the twins did. I'm excited that your looking forward to coming here to see me. I talked to everyone I need too and your clear to come visit and to spend some days working with me. Jason my boss said that if things work out and he sees you do well while you're here they may offer you a job. We are losing a lot of people with the war and all so there are a few jobs around. That's good news for when you will have to come here for a longer visit. And more good news I got Christmas off so I will be coming home for a few days. And I think that's a good time for you to come here too. I guess I haven't been myself since I got back. Brain a friend here asked what happened to make me so happy right after I found out you come visit. I guess my excitement shows. Just like you I'm writing this late so I better get to bed or I won't make it to the dragons. Night _

_Charlie _

_P.S. I'm missing having you in my arms while we sleep I can't wait to feel you there again. _

* * *

_Charlie _

_Did you see the daily prophet today things are getting bad now. Everyone was right things for me may be getting dangerous. I hate to say it but I don't know how much longer I will be able to stay here. After I got the prophet the other morning later that night I got an owl from the ministry. It said a day and time for me to report for questioning about being a muggle born witch and stealing a wand from another wizard. This is crazy I didn't do anything Charlie I didn't steal my wand from anyone. I have two months until my court date when I know for sure they're going to send me to Azkaban. I can't do that Charlie. Some of the order members are setting up a safe place for me to go temporary. In a short notice I can go somewhere safe until I can get out of here. I hate to say it but I have to get out of here and I'm scared. Come get me Charlie I'm ready you were right. _

_Anna _

_

* * *

_

_Anna _

_I saw the prophet I was working on a way to get you here when I got your letter. I know you didn't do anything or steal your wand from anyone. It's just something they had to make up to make it seem more likely. I'm not letting you stay there for two months they could change the date any time and just drag you into and put you on trial. I won't let you anywhere near Azkaban you're not going there. You're coming here and I will keep you safe. First thing is getting you here I talked to the order members you talked about and we are working on a plan to get you here soon. Try to be brave for me just for a little bit longer. Don't stay at your flat anymore pack everything up and go stay with mum or Fred and George. That way you're not alone. Really put a expanding charm on you Hogwarts trunk and put everything in you trunk it's all coming here with you. Try to use as little magic as possible until you get to the burrow or Fred and George's. Be safe Anna I mean it don't do anything stupid or reckless. I will send you an owl when we have all the plans in place to get you here. _

_Charlie _

_Fred and George we are moving Anna to here in three weeks last minute arraignments are being put in place. Until them please keep an eye on her. I asked her to move out of her flat please make sure she dose. I know she's head strong and won't want to. Please talk some sense into her. I know I can trust you two to keep her safe until I get to her. _

_Charlie_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Charlie _

_I don't want move out of my flat Fred and George even wanted me to. I can't leave I still have months left on my lease and I will never be able to rent a place if I bail out on my flat. Fred and George have even got as far as walking me to work and watching me through the windows. I know they are being protective but I'm about to jinx them for it. Have you set the date yet I'm getting worried by the day that they're going to come for me. Please let it be soon._

_Anna_

_

* * *

__Anna _

_Don't worry about your flat I will take care of you lease for your flat. We will do something about it even if I have to pay your rent till the end of the lease. I don't care you need to be here where it is safe. Sorry about Fred and George I asked them to keep an eye on you and to keep you safe but I guess there taking it to an extreme. I will send them an owl telling them to back off a bit. The date is coming soon I promise only I and two others know when it will be you will find out the day you leave. That's why I want you to keep your trunk packed and ready. Please leave your flat for me. I don't know what I would do if they took you before I got a chance to get you here. _

_Charlie_

_

* * *

__Charlie _

_Fred and George are better about being overprotective I have a feeling you are to thank for that. You will be happy to know I'm at the burrow now. Your mum insisted I stay there until the plan to leave can be set in motion. I talked to your dad yesterday and he has been seeing what's happening to muggle born wizards. Charlie there putting us on trial like we committed a horrible crime. There taking our wands and snapping them in half and throwing us to the demeanors. I have been trying to get in touch with my muggle born friends but I haven't been able too. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad one. I just hope there ok. I'm kinda sad to leave London for so long now it's been my second home. But I know one day I will come back I have too. But I am excited to go to see you and see another country. I have always wanted to go visit different place but never had the chance. Charlie please come get me soon I miss you. _

_Anna _

_

* * *

_

_Anna its time be ready to go at any time. See you soon Charlie. _

**Quick note I know the chapter is different with the letters but I kinda watched Dear John and came up with that idea and it fills in weeks of things that no one really knows what happens. And the whole sticking charm on the shoes I got that from my dad being in the military (Coast Guard) they would be underway for weeks and get board and prank each other. Well some guy glued my dad's flip flops down to the deck (the floor for those of you that don't know much about boats) so my dad super glued there work boots to the deck. And I hope you guys love me because I finished this on my breaks from doing my mountain of homework and studying and work I have this weekend. And I proof read and ate dinner at the same time to get it up. And last thing you guys are awesome I have more alerts on this story than my twilight story let's see you guys can be the review of it too. **


	11. Chapter 11

I was staying at the burrow now since Charlie didn't want me to stay alone anymore and Fred and George Weasley found out and I had no choice but to move in. I was sleeping in Charlie's room it helped with him being gone. I was sound asleep thinking of Charlie when Ms Weasley was sitting on my bed trying to wake me up. "Anna dear wake up." I blinked my eyes and looked up at her. "Anna dear its time everyone is waiting down stairs for you to leave."

"What they didn't tell me."

"They thought it was better you didn't know. Now let's get your things together is most of your things in your trunk."

"Yes just a few things around the room."

"Let's get all your things into your trunk so you can change. Pull your broom out of your trunk too you're going to need it. It's going to be a long trip so dress warm. When you're finished I will take your trunk down stairs while your get dressed." So I did as Ms Weasley asked I got up put the few things around the room back into my trunk. A few books where on the night stand cloths on the floor and of course the picture of Charlie and I that sat next to the bed. I pulled out some long john pants, jeans, a t shirt, a Weasley sweater I got last Christmas, my carheart coat, my Hogwarts scarf and hat, then my old quidditch gloves. I was hoping this would be enough because if I needed my broom I knew we would be flying. And it's a very long trip on a broom.

Ms Weasley left the room with my trunk while I dressed after pulling everything on that I could for now I went down stairs to see Fred, George, Lupin, Bill, and Tonks sitting down at the table all eating breakfast. I sat down next to Tonks who was visibly pregnant now I hoped she wasn't going to ride a broom in her state.

"Morning everyone." I got good mornings from everyone there and Ms Weasley put a plate down in front of me. I put a little of everything on my plate and began to eat. I took a bit of my pancakes before asking, "So what's the plan since you guys kept me in the dark."

"Sorry about keeping you in the dark it was for the best." Lupin spoke to me leaning over Tonk's shoulder. His eyes were red and puffy and I saw a few new scars on his cheek. It must have been a hard full moon this month which I realized was two days ago. "However as you can guess we are flying to Romania we have a few stops on the way. Charlie is meeting us half way we are sleeping there then we are coming back while Charlie and you keep going to Romania.

"So who is going?" I looked to everyone.

"Fred, George, Bill, and I are taking you to Charlie. He has a few friends of his there with him."

"You're not going Tonks?"

"No Remus thinks it's too dangerous for me to fly now with the baby. So I'm just here to see you off."

"You're going to have to send me pictures of the baby when it's born. But I will be back to see him at Christmas in a few months."

"I will now eat up you guys need to leave soon." So everyone finished eating and we all put on our warm cloths. Fred and George pulled my trunk outside while I carried my broom and there's. They where quite which for them is never a good thing. I could image that having to send me away was have an effect on them. So when they set my trunk down and I handed there brooms back I leaned in and kiss both of them on the cheek. I took a hand from both of them and told them, "Everything will be ok guys." We did one of our three person hugs and went to finish getting ready to go. Lupin came over and shrunk my trunk so that it could fit in a back pack that I had been given. Everyone pulled their similar bags on their backs and pulled the straps to adjust them. Fed and George pulled out there quidditch goggles and pull them on over their heads to rest around there neck. Fred pulled mine out of his coat pocket and handed them to me they must have pulled them out of my trunk. "You always forget about these even during practice." I took the goggles from his hands and pulled them on like he had. I looked over at Bill and Lupin and they were pulling on their gloves and hats. Once everyone was ready we kick off the ground and headed to Romania.

The trip was forever long the cold air cut though our cloths and made our hands numb. After hours of flying we stopped built a fire warmed up ate some and drank some tea to warm up then got right back on the brooms and kept going we continued to stop and fly all day. It was about ten o'clock our time when we started to look for the camp site. Bill was the one to spot it in the distance and send up sparks with his wand. Then blue sparks came seconds later we where there, we made it. We headed to the camp fire landing not far from where Charlie and three other men were standing. The fire was lighting up Charlie's face and making his hair redder. I kept my eyes on him while I landed and once my feet hit the ground I ran the few steps to Charlie with my broom in my hand. Charlie put his arms around my waist while I threw my arms around him.

I was in such a hurry to get to him that when I threw my arms around his neck I knocked Charlie in the head with my broom. I hit him so hard on the head Charlie said oww and was rubbing his head when I pulled away from him

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok I'm fine." Charlie leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss. I wanted a longer kiss but we both knew we had a audience. Charlie turned from me and pulled Fred and George in to a hug then bill. And then went to shake Lupin's hand as he landed.

"Thanks for getting her here I owe you two."

"You do not owe us anything."

"We wanted her safe as much as you did." They were both looking at me as they said that. I knew that come morning I was going to be a balling mess. I hadn't been away from Fred and George for more than a few days in months. I could see it in their faces that this was going to be hard for all three of us. We have only been separated for short periods of times since we meet that first day on the train. Hadgrid had picked me up that day from my parent's house in America and he brought me to kings crossing. I was a terrified twelve year old girl in a foreign county pushing a trunk full of magic books and robed. My shoulder bag was sling over my left should had a book my new wand and my wallet, it was bumping against my hp as I took every step. Hadgrid took me to platform nine and left me there with the instructions of the train leaves at exactly 11 o'clock on platform nine and three quarters. What he failed to tell me was how to get to the platform.

So there I was standing there with my trunk trying to figure out what to do. Then I saw a lady with six red headed children. She was wearing robes and three of her children where pushing trunks like mine. I decided to wait and watch and as I did the older boy started running and ran right through the brick column. Then the two younger twin boys did the same. Lastly the lady took the hands of the two younger children and walked calmly though the wall. So I knew that that was the way I was going to have to go to get there. I calmly pushed my trunk up against the wall acting like I was waiting for a train I gave my trunk a slight push and the end went into the wall. I gave the car a push and stepped into the wall and came out into the platform nine and three quarters.

There was people yelling and running everywhere. I didn't know what to do so I followed other students into the train and found a compartment that was empty. I pushed my trunk into the corner and sat down trying to push down all the fear I had. I was sitting there trying to guess what's going to come next when these boys walked in. they were trying to make me leave the compartment and even went as far as pulling my trunk into the hall when two red headed twins walked by . It was the first day I met Fred and George. They told the other first years off and it was about to get stop when one of the other boys shoved Fred into the wall. George then pushed one of the other boys and I tried to stop them but I got pushed and fell over my own trunk. When I fell I pulled both Fred and George with me. For Fred and George got out from under me and pulled me to my feet and turned around and started fighting with the other boys. I didn't know what to do but Charlie and another prefect came and pulled all four boys apart. Charlie put Fred George and I were in the compartment I was in. while the other boys were sent looking for another compartment. Charlie pulled the door closed and sat next to me before talking to the twins.

"What where you two thinking fighting you have been on the train for not even fifth teen minutes. You're probably going to get detention for it and we are not even to the castle yet."

"They started it they pushed Fred first."

"George pushed back. And they had this girl out of the compartment and they were dragging her trunk out."

"We where only helping Charlie they called her a mudblood."

"Fine just no more fighting last thing I want is a owl from mom asking me why you where fighting." For the first time Charlie turned to me. "Are you ok its probably a lot to take in."

"I'm fine."

"You're a muggle born first year right."

"Yeah I kind of don't know what's going on or what to expect."

"Well first I'm Charlie these are my brothers Fred and George. Since you're on the train everything is going to be pretty easy. It's going to be a few hours till we get near Hogwarts so just relax." Charlie turned back to the twins, "now you two are going to stay here with her talk to her and go with her in the boats. I will be back later to check on you, you have a few hours till you need to get your robes on. And please stay out of trouble." Charlie got up and left leaving us alone together. We spent the ride talking and getting to know each other. They started to tell me all about what Charlie and Bill told them of Hogwarts and about the sorting. We stayed together on the boats and walked to the great hall together. I was sorted first out of the three of us and went to sit down next to Charlie at the Gryffindor table. It was the beginning of a great friendship one that I never wanted to give up.

I couldn't help but feel horrible for Fred and George they were going through all this because of me. Charlie pulled me to the fire they had lit he pulled me to his side and kissed my temple as we all sat around the fire. Charlie pointed to the three other men sitting around the fire. "This is Brain, Kyle, and Client there my friends on the reserve they came to help us out. Guys this is Anna my brothers Bill, Fred, and George and a family friend Remus Lupin."

We all said hi to Charlie's friends as we tried to warm up. I moved close to the fire to warm my hands I pulled my gloves off and put them near the flames. The warmth of the fire started to warm us up quickly from out flight in the cold night air. I looked up to Fred and George I couldn't take it any longer the looks on their faces broke my heart. I went around the fire and put myself right in between them. I took Fred's hand as I leaned my head on George's shoulder it was one of the ways we always seemed to sit. This got some funny looks from Charlie's friends but we didn't care we got funny looks from everyone. I looked up at George and gave him a small smile. We knew enough about each other to know that the silence wasn't a good thing we were all thinking. George moved his arm around my waist while Fred put his arm around my shoulder, "everything will be ok guys." We sat there like that for a few hours barely talking but our silence said a lot between us. We were enjoying being in each other's company not knowing when we would get a chance like this. It wasn't too much later that everyone went their separate ways to sleep Lupin, Bill, Fred and George in one tent, Charlie and I in another, and then Charlie's three friends in another. Charlie and I stayed up late that night talking getting caught up things and getting to know each other even more. Charlie reached up to my neck to pull out my locket, "Your still wearing it."

"Yeah I haven't taken it off since.' Charlie reached up and opened it to find that I put another picture on it.

"You put a picture of Fred and George in here too."

"Yeah I did it a few weeks ago when I knew I was leaving. It doesn't bother you dose it."

"No I know how close the three of you are you needed something with you since your leaving them."

"I asked them to come with me they told me no. That they had to stay for your mum and the shop it run so well when they were gone for bills wedding. I haven't been away from them for more than a few days since they left Hogwarts in our seventh year."

"Everything will be fine I promise I will take care of you."

'I know I just haven't been somewhere where I don't know anyone in years."

"Everyone on the reserve will love you. Now let's get some sleep you had a very long day." Charlie kissed me as I snuggled into his chest. I couldn't help but think Fred and George where not too far away sleeping. And that it would be months before I could see them again.

_**Ok I hope you guys like it so we got how she met Fred George and Charlie for the first time. And I wanted to keep going but it would have been really long. So I had a long week already and to de stress I wrote this. My hand isn't happy with me but I know you guys will be. Not sure when I will get more up but hopefully soon. Last things didn't beat my other story on reviews about 10 more.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ok guys here is another one I know the past two chapters are only in one point of view but it just sort of happened that way. So here is another chapter its super long I hope you like it. And I'm up in the air with where things are going from here I know where it will end but how to get there not too sure. Please let me know what you guys think and got a test next week so if I do get anything going in my head it should be up some time next weekend or later. I know it's a while to wait sorry very sorry its two months till graduation and I'm all eyes on the prize of that degree. So here's Charlie's view of things and some new things too.**_

Charlie

It was two days before I was to start to fly out to get Anna I was cleaning up the small apartment that I lived in. The reserve housed us in what looked like muggle apartment buildings with a small living room, kitchen with room for a small table and one room and bath room. Over the years I had collected what I need. My bed room had a king size bed and a dresser and in my closet I had a small dresser. I had a couch chair and coffee table in the living room and then a small round table in my kitchen. With Anna coming I went around pulling dirty clothes off the floor and putting them in the basket and cleaning up in general. When I finally finished the living room and kitchen I moved on to my bed room. Again I went though picking up cloths and putting them away and it hit me Anna will be here soon she would need a place to put her cloths. She wouldn't just be here for a visit this was for good. Holy shit I dropped the cloths that I was holding and sank down on my bed.

This was the moment that I realized Anna Bennett was moving in with me. My girlfriend is moving in with me. Yes we have been together for a few months but only days of which we where we saw each other. The full extent of the decision of her coming here finally sank in. I thought that maybe this would happen when I offered but then I never thought that it would be so soon. I didn't expect the ministry to push though with a muggle born law that quickly. I was panicking truly. There was a knock on my door and all I could do was yell come in as I pulled out my wand just in case. Clint one of my friends walked back in to my room standing in my door way.

"What happened to you man?"

"Anna is going to be here soon."

"Yeah I'm going to go with you to get her did you forget."

"No I just realized Anna is moving in with me we barley know each other."

"You're just now realizing that Charlie things will be fine."

"No it won't what if she can't handle living with me or I can't live I with her. Where is she to go then? What is she going to do? You had time with Rachel to make the decision together you where ready. I don't think I am. How do I handle this."

"Really Charlie slow down stop rambling. Yes Rachel and I had time. Things where rocky in the beginning but we worked it out. You two will too. Pull yourself together Charlie you look like a wreak."

I pulled my hand though my short hair which was just now growing out to a decent length from when mom cut it off for Bill's wedding. "Your right." Client sat down on the bed next to me. "Where you this scared when Rachel moved in with you."

"Yeah I was I thought I was going to chase her off. But it's been a year and she's still around. She's probably nervous too maybe not until she gets here but its probably in the back of her mind."

"I'm over thinking this aren't I." I leaned down and put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. "I just need to get this finished."

"Yeah you should. But I came over because I needed to see what we needed to pack for the trip."

"Umm cloths some food the tents are taken care of but sleeping things stuff like that."

"Ok I will see you later than and stop thinking everything will be fine" Client put his hand on my shoulder to help me calm down. I stood up to follow him out the door. And I went back to pulling cloths out and cleaning drawers out for Anna. We where leaving the next afternoon to met up with Fred, George, Remus, Bill, and Anna. After showering eating dinner I went to bed early but I couldn't help but pick up the picture I had of Anna and I. I always smiled when I looked at it and tonight was no different. I sat there trying to image what it would be like to have her here. To go to bed and wake up with her every day, cooking dinner together her being there when I came home.

I was scared out of my mind with everything about Anna but I don't run from what I'm afraid of. I can tame a dragon but I can't tame my own fears when it comes to her. She makes me scared of myself of her of the world around us. With all the evil and horrible things out there that I never thought of I think about now. I had never worried about anyone so much in my life even myself. Even when I got buried today I wasn't in the least bit worried about it. But I know if she would be the one to be hurt I would be going crazy. Was this what women did to men I had never had this protective need with anyone but family. I couldn't sleep at all with all these thoughts going through my mind.

Two days later I was standing on hillside no to far from the border of Germany. Waiting for Anna and all of them to arrive was the longest few hours of my life. I tried to stay busy by putting the tent up gathering firewood before it got to dark to get more, we cooked dinner and ate. Brian, Kyle and Client sat and read for a while trying to stay warm near the fire while I paced around our small camp site. I would pace around in circles pulling my coat tighter around me until I couldn't stand it any longer and had to go warm up by the fire. I was starting to drive everyone crazy when I saw red sparks go up in the distance they were here. I left the fire to go stand in the open field to watch them land. As they go closer I saw my brothers on a broom no different than the ones we used to play quidditch. This was the first time I saw Remus on a broom surprisingly he looked comfortable there. Ann, Fred, and George where the first ones to land Anna landed about ten feet from me her feet hit the ground and she came running at me and threw her arms around my neck. She probably forgot that she had her broom in her hand and when she put her arms around me she knocked me very hard on the head with the top of the handle. She hit me so hard she got an oww out of me.

"I'm sorry." She looked so worried when I looked at her while rubbing my head in the spot she had hit me.

"It's ok I'm fine." I really was she was finally with me and everything was going to be great from there on out. I bent down to give her a kiss one I had been waiting to give her for so long it was everything I remembered and more she still has that strawberry lip balm too.

"Thanks for getting her here I owe you two." I really did owe them they got her here safe and kept her safe for the past few weeks while we worked out a way to get her here.

"You do not owe us anything."

"We wanted her safe as much as you did." Both Fred and George where staring at Anna over my shoulder. I pulled all three of my brothers into a hug for getting Anna here. After I shook hands with Remus I put my arm around Anna I didn't want her to far away from me, I kissing the side of her head I pulled her over to the fire to get warm while everyone else followed us. Once we were all seated around the fire I introduced them to the friends that where helping me. "This is Brain, Kyle, and Client there my friends on the reserve they came to help us out. Guys this is Anna my brothers Bill, Fred, and George and a family friend Remus Lupin."

I watched as Anna moved closer to the fire warming up her hands that had been cold during the flight over here. I watched as she warmed her hands eyeing Fred and George across the fire. Out of no where she went to sit between them and they wrapped their arms around each other. I sat and watched them the friendship they had made me want to send her back with them. After a few hours of sitting by the fire I took a walk around the camp to make sure our wards were up and working fine. I heard someone walk up behind me as I turned I saw it was Bill standing there looking at me.

"So how are you holding up with everything."

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me Charlie I know you're a mess up there." He was pointing to my hair.

"Fine so I am petrified of what's going to happen once I get her to back. I already had this discussion with Client."

"And now you're going to have it with me I'm your older brother. Look things are different now with this war going on we can't do things the way we used to. Take it from someone that has been in your shoes just a few months ago. You're going to get to your place on the reserve and its going to be awaked. And you're going to have to get over it. Everything that you're used to everything that you do every day will change. The way you eat, what you eat, how you sleep, how clean your apartment, is it all changes. You just need to be ready for that and I hope you are."

"Is it really going to be like that everything different."

"Yeah everything but in the end its for the better. When you wake up with her beside you and see her every morning when you leave and every night when you come home it's all worth it." Bill put his hand on my shoulder, "Your just going to have to live though it all yourself little brother." I nodded at him understanding I needed to go through this with Anna. "When did you relize your loved her?"

"What how did you know?"

"It's obvious to anyone who can see it. You watch her when she's near you always have your arm around her or her hand. I'm the same way with Fluer so I know. Anyway when are you going to ask her to marry you?"

"What?"

"When are you going to ask her to marry you?"

"What makes you think I am?"

"Why wouldn't you? You love her she loves you. Well I say you're going to make that decision within a year or less. Anyway I'm off to bed it was a long day I haven't been on a broom that long since Hogwarts. Good night Charlie and think about what I said."

I watched as bill walked back to the fire and said good night to everyone. I would have to think about what bill said. I returned to the fire to think some on what Bill said earlier. I watched as Anna sat with Fred and George. Remus and Bill were the first to head to bed followed with Client Kyle and Brain. It was just Fred, George, Anna and I sitting by the fire staring in to the flames. After a while Fred and George went off to bed and Anna and I climbed in to our tent. We sat up talking for a while about a few things. I opened her locket to fine that she had a picture of Fred and George in it along with our picture. Those three friendships never failed to amaze me the way they pull together and are always there for each other. I wanted their friendship at times they always had someone at their side. I knew that some of my friends would be there in a heartbeat but their friendship went deeper than that. I laid there in the tent holding her in my arms. I hoped and prayed that come tomorrow night when we got to the reserve things would be fine.

Come morning we all woke up and had breakfast everyone was quite especially Fred, George and Anna. For the twins it was rare for them to ever sit somewhere and not talk your ear off. Anna was back in between them giving glances to each other every few minutes. I knew that they were all counting down the minutes till they had to leave each other. Bill and Remus had finished eating and were watching them deciding when to break them apart. At last they couldn't wait any longer they needed to leave and so did we. Bill stood up "Guys we need to go it's getting late we don't want to get in to late tonight." I watched as Bill and Remus gathered up the last bit of these things together while Fred, George, and Anna clung to each other. The three of them stood up together I couldn't help but watch them.

Anna was starting to cry and Fred and George where trying to get her to calm down. Walking over to them I stood there waiting for my chance to say good bye to my brothers. Bill came by and put a hand on each of the twin's shoulders. "Guys its time" at this point Anna broke down just like when I left. They gave each other hugs all the while all three of them crying. Bill and I pretended not to see the few tears that Fred and George had in their eyes. Finally Anna gave each of them a hug and with tears streaming down her face she broke away from them. We watched as they mounted there brooms and took off. Anna turned and started to cry into my chest I just wrapped my arms around her pulling her close to me to calm her. I don't know how long we stood there but over time Anna calmed down and we were able to pack up camp and head out.

The trip back was the same as the trip there cold and long. I watched Anna the whole way everyone once in a while I would see a tear in her eyes. The journey home seamed to last forever hours passed as we watched the sun make it way thought the sky. We came across the Romanian border just as the sun started to set. It wouldn't be too much longer when we would reach the border and be able to finally rest. We flow for about another hour of so until we reached the border of the reserve. Anna followed the four of us as we headed down to the field that was behind the apartments that we all were living. As we all dismounted our brooms I walked over to Anna and pulled her into my side, she was freezing I needed to get her inside and get her warmed up.

"You ready to see my place well our place now." She nodded at me. So I said good night to the guys and took Anna's hand and showed her where we were going to be living. I pulled her up the flight of stairs that lead to my apartment door putting the key in the lock we walked in. I lead Anna to the couch so she could sit and warm up I went over to the fire place and started a fire to help us warm up. Ann was being to quit I knew she was upset I just didn't know what to do. I pulled Anna to me putting my arms around her and kissing her cheek. "Anna honey I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"I'm just upset I just don't know how handle this." I pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped Anna in it to get her warm." Here you stay here warm up and I'm going to make us something to eat. I can't promise how good it should be edible." She nodded at me and leaned back on to the couch pulling her feet up. I went in to the small kitchen and tried to pull together a dinner with my limited knowledge of how to cook. I had some pasta in the cabinet and I thought that would be easy so I pulled out a pot and started water then put the pasta in it. I cut some bread and put it in the oven then pulled come chicken out cut it up and put it in a pan. I was doing fine until the water started to boil over and then the oven started to smoke along with the pan of chicken. I pulled the bread out it was a black brick; the chicken was black as well. I turned the water off but the noodles turned into a noodle slab. I had ruined dinner and I didn't have anything else to make. I was cursing and throwing pans to get the burnt bread chicken and noodles out of the pots and pans. I was making so much noise that Anna came in the kitchen to check on me. "Are you ok?" her voice was cracking and I knew she was upset still.

"I burned dinner and I don't have anything else to make." I felt so horrible that I couldn't even make her a decedent meal.

"How do you survive if you can't cook?" she was wrinkleing her nose as she spoke to me it was so cute.

"I eat at the mess hall down the street."

"Is there a store open this late around here?"

"No I don't think so I don't go to them much."

"Take out place?"

"I can do that what do you want?" So I went and apprated to get us a pizza so we could get to bed soon. I brought it home and we sat together at the table and ate. Anna was quite again the most she had spoken was to check on me in the kitchen. Anna didn't eat much but I got her to eat at least a slice of pizza. I pulled her back to the couch wrapping her in my arms trying to make her feel better.

We were laying there for a while when I felt something wet soak though my shirt. Anna was crying again so I picked her up and carried her to bed. Thankfully while I was gone she enlarged her trunk and changed in to sweats and a t shirt. I pulled the blankets of the bed down and laid her down and got in under the covers with her. As soon as I was lying down and comfortable next to her she turned and snuggled to my chest. In the matter of minutes she started crying again and it picked up with time until she was subbing into my chest to a point of hyperventilating. I didn't know what to do there was no it will be alright or comforting words for this. She just left everything she knew so that she wouldn't be in danger and now she had to live with that. I just hoped that I could keep her safe and happy here. I didn't know what I would do if she was upset the whole time she was here.

I just held her wiped her tears away and ran my fingers though her hair in any way to sooth her. She finally stopped crying but kept her face into my chest taking shaky breaths. As much as it hurt me I pulled away from her to kiss her tear stained cheek and I got up to run to the kitchen. I made a glass of water and picked up the box of tissues and made my way back to Anna. When I walked in to the room Anna had a pillow to her chest and her knees were up and slight tears where going down her face. I put the glass and box down and pulled Anna back up to lean against me. I pulled a few tissues out and wiped her face dry then handed two to her to blow her nose all the while tears still were falling. I put the glass of water in her hands and got her to drink some of it before we both lay back down. I kept Anna in my arms all night hoping to sooth some part of her. But she fell asleep crying that night and it was all I could do for now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok guys here's another chapter so happy I got it up it was a horrible week but I found time to relax and get a little of this done her and there. I know its short but I decided to stop here and start a new chapter. And yay it's my spring break so I may get one or two chapters up before I go back. Well let me know how you like it.**

**George **

Fred and I just got in to our apartment above our store from taking Anna to Charlie. I had to be the hardest thing we both have ever done. Things felt different with her gone it was like there was a hole missing from me I knew Fred felt it too. While Anna, Fred and I were saying our good bye's I will admit that we both shed a few tears. On the up side I was happy that Anna would be safe there yes the ministry could find her if they really wanted to but it would take a major effort too. Anna didn't give a notice to her job and no one but the order members knew where she was and even in the order only a few people knew exactly where the reserve is. So in Romania with Charlie she was safe as anyone could be near dragons.

We where opening the shop back up tomorrow and we needed to get some sleep so that we could be alert. Our number of costumers was slowly going down with the ministry putting out stricter rules and laws. And with a lot of students back at Hogwarts our shop wasn't as busy anymore. But our mail orders were still up we just had to think of more interesting ways of getting them past Flich.

Fred and I put our brooms in the wardrobe and hung our clocks on the hooks by the door and both heaved a sigh. We were home but without a person that means so much to each of us. I just hoped that this war would be over soon. Fred and I went to our rooms I sat on my bed to change and picked up the picture of Anna, Fred and I before our last quidditch math before Umbridge banned us. Fred and I were in our quiddtch robes holding our brooms and our beaters bat while Anna stood next to us dressed in jeans and her black coat with her house scarf and hat on. I set the picture down before I laid down and tried to get some sleep.

**Anna **

I woke up the next morning alone I reached over to the side of the bed that Charlie usually slept on. It was empty but I did fine a small piece of parchment. In Charles muddled slanted handwriting he wrote: _Anna I didn't want to wake you up I got called into work today. I shouldn't be too long make yourself at home it is your home now. I left some money on the counter so if you want to go get something's you can. The market is not too far away I left a map that I drew you with the money. I will send an owl if I'm going to be too late. Charlie_

I smiled at the thought of Charlie leaving me a note when he didn't have to. I thought that going to the market would be a good idea. So I pulled a pair of jeans, my hiking boots, socks, and a sweater out of my trunk. I pulled everything on remembering how cold it was last night. I took the money Charlie left for me I felt bad using his money but he said too. I would have to get a job soon. So I put the money in my purse and pulled my gloves and hat on. Using the map Charlie drew me I made my way to the market.

I didn't expect much but the market was really a market outside there was a fruit and veggie stand with many of the normal things apples, oranges, peaches, carrots, peppers, and things I didn't know what they were. I got a basket and stated to go up and down the aisle trying to figure out what to get. I remembered that Charlie didn't have anything so I started with the basics and went up. I got things for lunch then dinner. As I was standing there getting fruit and veggies a women about Charlie's age stopped near me.

"Hi I have not seen you here before my name is Rachel." She had long blonde hair and way at least six inches taller than I am and spoke in a slight French accent.

"Hi I'm anna. I just moved here my boy friend works here Charlie Weasley."

"Oh I know Charlie my fiancée Client went with him to get you."

"I met Client he is a nice guy."

"How are you settling in I see you found the market."

"Everything's good so far I had to get some groceries Charlie's not the best cook out there so he had noting in his apartment. He got called in this morning so I don't know when he will be back."

"Yes client got that owl too. Something about a dragon fight between two large males or whatever."

"Yeah that would be a big problem. I was asleep when he got the owl so Charlie left me a note I hope he's back soon."

"Well I will let you get back to your shopping we will have to get together sometime I'm sure it will be good for you to know someone here."

"That would be great." I smiled at her as she walked off to finish her shopping while I went to pay for the things I got. After I paid for everything I levitated the bags for the walk back. I got back and put everything away in where I thought it should go. Charlie didn't really have to much in his cabinets just the basic cooking things dishes sliver wear and some pots and pans. He had little food in the pantry but I had fixed that. While I was putting the last few things away an owl flew into the window I went to get the letter that was in its mouth. It was from Charlie: _I'm guessing your awake almost done here be home in a hour. See you soon._ Charlie would be home soon I knew he would be hungry and I hadn't eaten yet today so I went about making us some lunch.

I pulled out some sandwich meat and cheese and started some soup. While I was cooking I snacked on an orange that I cut up. When the soup was just about done Charlie walked in the door. He can over to me and gave me a hug while I was stirring the soup at the stove. After kissing me on the cheek Charlie popped a piece of orange in his mouth that was when I got a good look at his face one side was bright red like he had gotten a sun brunt but I knew better, the dragon has got close to burning him. I reached out to touch his good cheek.

"You ok it looks like the dragon got pretty close to getting you."

"I'm fine it burns a little but noting I'm not used to."

"I made some of the potion I forgot to give you I will help you put some on it later. But I have lunch ready I went to the market since your pantry is empty."

"I was going to tell you it smelled good in here let me go put my coat away and we can eat." While Charlie went to the room I pulled out two bowls and plates and set out the sandwich meat bread and cheese for sandwiches. I was making myself a sandwich when Charlie came back in smiling at me. He gave me another kiss on my cheek before taking both bowls and putting soup in them and carrying them to the table. He came back for sliver wear so I pulled out more bread and started to make him a sandwich like mine. I remembered he like mustard on his sandwiches like I did so I put some mustard on the bread before closing them both up and taking them to the table where Charlie had sliver wear glasses and both bowls sitting out. So we sat down together to eat our lunch and soon the quietness stopped

"How are you feeling today?" Charlie asked me after he finished his sandwich.

I took a bite of soup before answering, "I feel pretty good the shock is over so I think I should be fine."

"You know that if you're not ok you can tell me you don't have to hide it. I'm here for you though all this." Charlie reached across the table and took my hand.

"I know you are I just don't want you to have to live with an emotional women who's always upset. It's not right to you for me to be like that."

"If after a while you're not happy we don't have to stay here I could see if someone back in England can take you in to keep you safe. Or I could take a leave of absence and we could go to America."

"No Charlie you're not leaving you job just because I'm unhappy. I just have to adjust and I will. This happened when I went to Hogwarts I freaked out for a few weeks until I got used to everything. I will be fine please trust me."

"Ok but just tell me how to keep you happy and I will."

"You're doing it now just be with Charlie that's all I ask."

"I can do that. Now where did you learn how to cook this soup it's amazing."

"My mom taught me."

"Well she must be a great cook when I came home I didn't expect you to be cooking but it's a great surprise."

"I needed something to do oh do you know if there's a place around here I could work at. I really don't want to be stuck here all day alone."

"I will send a owl to john when we get done hopefully there's something for you to do." So that's how most of our day went by. After lunch Charlie helped me clean up and we both cleaned the kitchen together. Every once in a while Charlie would kiss me and pull me into his arms and twirler us around. We had to stop a few times because we were both laughing so much. I finally got Charlie to sit down so I could put that potion on his face. It cleared up in a few hours after that thankfully too Charlie was starting to get uncomfortable by the burning and I was worried about how he was going to sleep.

Charlie sat down later to write to John asking for any openings on the reserve. Surprisingly there was a answer not a few hours later. They were looking for a healer to work in the small clinic and a dragon keeper in the nursery. I was happy to hear about both but I really wanted to work in the nursery it sounded like the perfect job for me. I replied to john that I would very much like to work in the nursery if they thought that I would be the person for the job. A hour later we received another owl telling Charlie to bring me to work tomorrow and take me to a woman named Troy who was going to teach me about the nursery and see if I was a fit or not. I was so excited I could hardly contain myself.

Later that night after all the excitement of the day Charlie and I sat together on the couch reading while we had the radio playing. It was a perfect night the fire was warm and crackling while we sat together. My eyes started to drop and I was nodding off when Charlie took my book from me and placed it on the table with his. "I think it's time for bed I have been watching you nod off for twenty minutes and work starts early around here."

**Charlie **

After taking Anna's book I took her hand to help her stand up I pulled her to our bedroom I was still stumbling over everything being ours. Our apartment, our bedroom, our lunch together today. We both started to find night cloths I let Anna change first we both still went to the bathroom to change. Neither one of us being comfortable changing together yet. While Anna was in the bathroom getting ready for bed I figured I could take my chance to change quickly pulling on my pants and throwing my dirty clothes in the hamper. Ann came out of the bathroom in something that looked like a dress. The thin purple fabric was hanging by her shoulders by thin straps it hung down to just above her knees. I hadn't seen her in something like this before it took everything I had to stop staring at her and look down. She padded over to the bed and slipped under the blankets before I had a chance to say anything. I tried so hard to get that image of her legs sticking out of that purple nighty but the image stayed in my mind. It took everything I had not to pull her to me and kiss her till we both were breathless. I watched Anna as she pulled the tie from her hair and let her long brown hair fall over her shoulders. I gave Anna a small kiss that I stopped so much earlier than what I wanted to and then lay down with her to go to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Charlie **

I woke up about fifteen minutes before the alarm went off I looked over to see Anna sleeping there next to me. I had to admit Bill and Client were right I did love the site of her laying there in my bed with the sheets wrapped around her knees. Her nightie had came up while she was asleep and I could see her whole legs as she slept there. It was going to be hard to live with her and try to push our relationship to the next level. As badly as I wanted to I knew that Anna wasn't ready for something like that. For all I knew Anna had never been with anyone. So I would wait and watch and hope that one day she would be ready for that level.

I watched Anna sleep for a few more minutes before I had to wake her up. I watched her chest rise and fall before I gently woke her up. "Anna time to wake up we need to leave soon." She blinked like she does every time I wake her up.

"Five more minutes."

"Sorry hun we need to leave in thirty minutes and we have to leave early so I won't be late."

"Ok." She got up and went to the bathroom only to come out with her rode on and her hair pulled back in that mess bun she dose. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"I usually grab something at the mess hall."

"Get dressed I will make us some breakfast." So I watched her leave and went looking for some cloths. I found a pair of jeans and then a t shirt with one of the flannel shirts. I started to smell wonderful smells coming into the room while I was pulling on my cloths. So I went in the kitchen to find Anna standing in front of the stove with a robe on that was open she was a site. And again Bill was right. I went up behind Anna and wrapped my arms around her kissing her on her cheek, what smells so good.

"Eggs, toast, and bacon and your just in time it's done." Anna turned the stove off and then took the few pieces of bacon and put them on a plate. I went to the table and sat down as she placed the plate down. We both started to eat and said little as we both were staring to wake up. Even now I couldn't help but watch Anna the way she put strawberry jelly on her toast and always took a small bit of everything. The way she would sip that disgusting coffee of hers. Anna wiped her hand on a napkin and took a sip of her coffee before she got up. She kissed my cheek before going to go change I finished my breakfast and cleaned up putting everything in the sink. I went to the door and pulled my dragon hide boots on while I was lacing them up Anna walked in with her coat and boots in her hand. Once we both had our coats and boots on I took Anna's had and we walked down to the keeper house.

The keeper house has a small mess hall the clinic, a lounge, offices, a research lab and a library. It was the main part of the reserve and what kept the place running. The nursery was a small building on the other side of the reserve so I took Anna to the keeper house and showed her were it was before taking her to the nursery. The small white building was in a field with magical fences around the back. I took her though the front door to show her the incubators small boxes that kept the dragon eggs in temperatures far beyond any normal fire could. There was a small section of rooms that held the new born dragons and then the very back of the building held stalls that lead out to the outdoor pins were the older dragons could get some exercise. Anna was looking around everywhere at all the baby dragons and taking everything in. We found Troy in a stall with a one year old Chinese fireball.

"Hey troy John wanted me to bring Anna to you today."

"Oh yes he told me about you I'm so happy they found someone to work with me. We are getting so many eggs this year I'm overwhelmed."

I turned to Anna, "I need to go I have a few hungry dragons that need some food before they decide to eat each other. Everyone takes lunch at the same time so I will see you in the mess hall ok."

"Ok I will be fine I promise I will see you there." I leaned down gave Anna a small kiss on the cheek knowing Troy was standing there.

"I will see you at lunch." I turned to Troy to tell her I would see her later too and then left the building to go back to my side of the reserve. I walked into the small building that held our feeding bags that were filled every morning I grabbed my bag slug it over my shoulder and went outside to feed Sasha a female ridgeback that I was in charge of. We had been paired together since I started working on the reserve. Over the years we had formed a bond that everyone else couldn't understand. Every dragon yard had a pathway that when a human was in the yard the dragon couldn't come though. This is the pathway we used to check on the dragons and to feed them. When we have to stun the dragons for medical reason or transport we would send the spells from there.

I stepped into the path way and gave it a second to activate and watched as the green light passed though the yard and make it safe for me. Sasha knew that I was coming and was sitting in her favorite spot waiting on me to get there. Walking up to her I could see her sending smoke rings up when I got to her I stopped and let her get situated before feeding her.

"Hey there girl sorry I'm late and I know I have been gone a few days. Here you go." I handed her a large chuck of meat and then reached over to pet her rough scales while she chewed. "How did Mark treat ya good I hope." She huffed at me sending little flames out her nose. "You didn't hurt him did you I thought you were going to be good." I handed her another piece. "You have to be good when I'm not here ok. I may not always be here things are getting serious with Anna." I gave her another chunck of meat. "Bill was right in more ways than one I may just marry her one day. Oh don't worry it's not going to be really soon now be good for me and move over here so I check to see if you may have eggs." Sasha was one of the few trained dragons I got her to move around so I could press on her sides trying to locate a egg or two and there they were just starting to get the right size. She would lay eggs sometime next week. "Alright girly I gotta cut you up more meat for this afternoon. You get extra since you're a mamma now, now go relax I will see you later." I left to go to the kitchen and cut up more meat and then let Keith, the lead dragon keeper, know we were about to have a dragon with eggs and that no one but myself should go anywhere Sasha in the state she gets when she has eggs.

**Anna**

Charlie left me with Troy and she took me on a tour she showed me were the new born were kept. I got to sit with them and actually have time to play with baby dragons. Troy did warn me of the dangers of the whole there babies and no no better but everything went fine. Our morning was uneventful we feed each dragon by hand to get them used to feedings by humans. Spent time with each age group of the dragons and cut up more meat for them as well. We even did the gross work of cleaning up all the stalls and yards. By the time lunch rolled around I was hot sweaty but happy I was doing something I wanted to do for so long.

Troy and I were becoming good friends already even with her being a good ten years older than I was she was easy to talk to. Which resulted in awkward talk on the walk to the mess hall. "So how do you know Charlie I have never seen him with a girl."

"It's funny really I'm his younger brother's best friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah his twin brothers they own a shop on diagonalley we have been friends since the first day o the train to Hogwarts."

"So are you the reason Charlie is never with a girl and he's just now letting anyone about you."

"Naw umm we got together at his older brother Bill's wedding."

"So back in the summer."

"Yeah."

"Well I met Charlie the day he came here and he's changed since this summer. He used to take any risk would do everything that he wasn't spouse to. If it was dangerous and no one wanted to do it Charlie would. You changed him but it's a good thing. Are you too getting serious is that why you moved here?"

"Well that's complicated but let's just say it wasn't safe for me there anymore."

"I see your muggle born." I didn't deny or confirm what she said I didn't know how to go about this. When I didn't answer she went on. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone and the ministry cant interfere here unless a dragon gets lose which never happens all our spells would have to go down. And that won't happen some of the spells have been here for years like as long as Hogwarts has been around."

"Thanks I just don't know who is safe to tell so I go with no one."

"I understand but we are here I will help you find Charlie before leave you." It didn't take long to spot Charlie his red hair would make him easy to find in any crowed. I went and stood on his left side but tapped him on his left shoulder and I laughed at him while he turned around in a circle trying to find who tapped him.

"Really did Fred and George teach you that they have been doing it for years now."

"No I taught them."

"How was the nursery?"

"Great I love it I hope they let me stay."

"With that smile and happiness I hope they do too. I would hate to see that go away."

"How was your morning?" Charlie was leading me to the line holding a tray for both of us. "Good Sasha is having eggs again she should lay them sometime next week. I hate to take them from her she's always mad at me for at least a week after I do. But I do leave one with her to keep her calm. The first time we took all her eggs she went on a rampage for over a week before I gave her one back to try to calm her. Thankfully it worked."

"You think I can met her?" Charlie was picking up plates for us while we talked and gave nods to some of the older ladies that were working the lunch line.

"Maybe she touchy for some reason she hates everyone but me so maybe when she is calm." We got to the last part of the line where a heavy set lady that had to be sixty years old was waiting there watching Charlie and I make our way to her. She had her gray hair pulled back in a bun and her reading glasses were hanging around her neck. Her dark purple dress was covered with an apron that had flour all over it. "Charlie Weasley you didn't come get breakfast this morning" She spoke in a Irish accent and the way she spoke remained me so much of Ms Weasley when she was yelling at one of her children.

"I'm sorry mamma Anna made me breakfast for me today."

"Anna your girl oh my is this her," she walked up to me and took my hands in hers and looked me up and down smiling at me, "oh Charlie you did well for yourself," she spoke to me "you my dear are beautiful. Now you keep him at home every morning I'm happy to know he has a woman to take care of him heaven knows he has needed it for a while. I am mamma B the head cook here if you need anything you tell me and we will have to sit down and talk get to know each other."

"Yes mama we will hopefully they will hire me so we can get to know each other."

"Oh are you a new researcher."

"No I will be working in the nursery."

"Well that is wonderful all these men need to know that a beautiful women can keep up with them. Now you too go eat." Mamma B let us go as she went to check on the line and talk to more of the staff of the reserve. She looked like a grandmother with so many grandchildren she's trying to feed. We reached a table and Charlie and I sat down together not much longer some of Charlie's friends. With alll the talking started I wanted to know more about mama B.

"So this mamma B is the one who has been feeding you every day since you have been here."

Charlie was laughing, "Yeah she makes a small breakfast for the guys like me who were single and didn't know how to cook. Lunch is always served but dinner is very small since it's for some of the night shift people. I usually end up here after my shift and I eat dinner then head home. A lot of the time the dinner crowed changes after about a month of seeing me here for every meal she kind of guessed at my talent of burning everything I try to cook. Really she tried to teach me basics but I almost burned down the kitchen here so I won't go near a stove anymore. Mamma B started to wrap up a plate for me and I pick it up every day. But I love mamma B she sees us as her children and has to make sure we are all ok. When I went to the wedding and then came back she ate breakfast with me and I told her everything. She's been wanting to met you since then, she wanted to see what kind of girl could grab my attention."

"Well good to know you were well fed after the other night I was wondering how you survived." Charlie and I talk throughout lunch and I even talked to some of his friends. They were surprised to see me there as Charlie had never been seen with a girl at work. When Troy sat down with us and everyone found out I was there all morning they were impressed. I couldn't guess why Troy worked there but then again I saw few women around the reserve. After asking Charlie about it he told me that there were two women keepers outside of Troy in the nursery. And the rest of the women were researchers and even then there was very few of them. So I guess I'm a rare breed among women willing to risk so much for the benefit of another being.

That afternoon was much like the morning spent with the baby dragons. I found out through Troy that that the sole purpose of the nursery was to have the dragons used to human contact by the time they were put in yards in the main part of the reserve. That the job of the nursery when a dragon is released in to a yard its spouse to be able to be fed by hand and be relatively docile towards the keepers. However there are some dragons that just can't be made to be docile. When the day was over I was happy to hear that Troy was going to tell John that she wanted to keep me there with her. I was so excited that I couldn't what to tell Charlie. When I saw him I threw my arms around him and almost knocked him to the ground. Charlie was of course happy for me and that just made me even happier.

Charlie

I was so happy to see Anna so excited about working on the reserve. I never knew she would be such a natural at taking care of dragons. But I guess everyone has a surprise in store for them. I watched as Anna was telling me how to cook. I was there with her trying not to mess it up. Anna was humming a song while she cut up veggies for dinner I couldn't help but think about us being like this forever. To be like with children running around. What was it about this girl that brought up things that I had never thought about? I never wanted children, I never wanted a wife, never wanted to share my life with anyone. Yet here I was considering marrying her, having children with her, growing old with her. I loved her yet I never had loved anyone like this before. Yes I have had date girl friends and one night stands but I was willing to give up it all for the girl standing in my kitchen humming some muggle song and dancing around the kitchen cooking. I couldn't stand it anymore I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck I knew it was one place where it would make her stop doing what she was doing. I could smell her shampoo and her soap strawberries and lavender I rested my check on the side her head. And before I could stop myself I said, "I love you Annabelle."

She was quite and didn't move for a few seconds I thought maybe I said it too soon and she didn't love me as I did her. She scared me to death for the few heart beats that she said noting. Anna turned in my arms to face me and she put her arms around my neck. Looking me straight in the eyes she finally said something, "I love you too Charlie."

"Really you do."

"Yes I do." I kissed her I bent down pulled her to me and kissed her like I have never before. Somehow we ended up with Anna back to the counter both our hands were everywhere. Before I knew it I had one hand gripping Anna waist and the other on her back under her shirt. Anna had both of her arms around my neck. I left her mouth kissing her cheek, her neck, and that small spot that always makes her giggle. But this time I didn't she only sighed and pulled closer. Out of nowhere Anna said, Charlie we need to stop. I pulled away not wanting to I pulled Anna close to me she rested her head on my chest. "Ok you say stop we stop."

"Thank you Charlie."

"It's not a problem really I love you."

"I just don't wanta push things I'm ..

"Hey you don't need to explain anything you set the pace." I took a minute to decide if I should ask now or wait but I had to know. "Can I ask you something?" Anna nodded in to my chest. "You have never been with anyone have you?"

"No, things were never that serious."

"Ok then you have the say in that department." I put my finger under her chin and pulled her lips to mine. "I'm so happy you love me. I have never felt like this before I'm kind of lost."

"Me too. We will just have to figure it out together along the way."

"I would really like that I love having you here in my life." I gave her another kiss keeping myself in check this time. And pulled her back to me giving her another hug and wanting to keep her close to me letting her go. I let her go back to cutting up the veggies. I stayed behind her not wanting to go too far away from her right then. I watched her pick up vegetables and her tiny finger hold them as she used the knife to cut them. Her sent around me drove me crazy yet that fact that I reacted like this to her was totally new to me.

I had finally told her I loved her I didn't even mean to say it, it just happened. But I'm glad that it did now I know she loves me. But it only seems to complicate things in my head. I am a grown man and I'm terrified of the girl I love. Where was Bill when I need him I was going to have to settle with an owl to him. I just hoped that we could get though this war together and not lose anyone else. The thought hit me what if I lost Anna in the war. She is a fighter she wouldn't stand by while I go off and try to protect her. She would run head long in to danger with me not thinking twice about it. This girl was putting me down the road I have never been down before.

_**Ok so I know you guys love me another chapter up a less than a week, go me. I hope you like this one I really like the end. And just something I needed to tell you guys I'm upping the rating to M. I have been tossing around this idea for some time now and thought that with what I want to do its better I do that. This way I can take the story in the direction I want it too and I'm going to try my hand at writing some steamy parts in the story. If putting the rating at M is a problem for a lot of you please let me know. I will do little breaks and put up a second story that is all the M rated parts. And just so everyone knows I'm not the type of person to write a lot of cursing and sex so what will be more mature won't be major detailed. I just don't want to lose readers due to a rating change. Please let me know what you think of the rating change and the story. **_

_**P S. Would have had this put up earlier but the site won't let me. **_


	15. Chapter 15

Things with Charlie have been great I got the job with Troy in the nursery so now I had a job to go to every day. Things with Charlie and I are great we both would walk to work together and ate lunch together and when Charlie didn't have to stay late we would walk home together. Everything seemed to be easy with us. We never had to try in anything things just flowed with us.

I got used to being at the reserve sending Fred and George owls every week. They would send me things they were testing or ask me questions on potion reactions like I never left. They were both happy for me to be working. They knew that I was happy now being I Romania. It was the middle of December with we got an owl from Ms Weasley asking us to come home for Christmas. I talked to John and got Charlie and I three days off which Ms Weasley enjoyed so much she couldn't wait to see us.

So here we were standing on the boundary about to start walking to the burrow hand in hand. We went up to the door and knocked but there was so much noise coming from inside that we just walked right on in. Ms Weasley spotted us coming in and she was right there in front of us in seconds.

"Oh Charlie and Anna you're here. I'm so happy you're here for Christmas come on in." Ms Weasly hugged us both. The house was full of people Tonks and Lupin were on the love seat Tonks holding a little bundle in a blanket. Ms Weasley, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, and Fluer where sitting around the living room. As soon as I took in the room Fred and George knocked me over. I hit the floor with them both on top of me trying to get their arms around me laughing and smiling at me.

"We are so happy to see you."

"If you didn't come home we were going to come see you."

"I missed you guys too. Now can you help me up your crushing me." They both stood up each taking a hand and pulled me to my feet. I pulled them both into a hug and we squeezed each other like we never wanted to let go. Ms Weasly called Fred and George over to go get some fold out chairs from the shed so they left Charlie and I as they went to go get them. We went around hugging everyone and seeing everyone. I wound up on the couch with Tonks and Teddy after we said all of our hellos.

"How's Romania?

"Good it would be a lot worse if the reserve didn't give me a job but it keeps me busy."

"That's good I haven't been at work for the past few months but I know for a fact there looking for you. Kingsley gave them a tip to look in South America so you should be fine there." Teddy started to fuss so Tonks was rocking her and smiling at him and he finally calmed down. I got a good look at teddy for the first time he had green hair and blue eyes and a tiny little nose.

"He's already changing his features?"

"Just his hair most of the time it's a color he sees his shirt is green." Tonks pulled the blanket down to show me his little green shirt that said I love my daddy on it.

"He's very cute Tonks."

"Would you like to hold him I'm going to run to the rest room."

"Sure." Tonk's handed the small baby off to me she bent down to give him a little kiss on his head. Teddy started to get fussy so I stood up and started to bounce him a bit. He started to calm down a bit when Lupin and Charlie walked up and stood next to me.

**Charlie **

I saw Anna standing there holding Teddy and I couldn't help but smile at her it just looked right. She was bouncing Teddy in her arms and soon Anna and Teddy had smiles on their faces. Dad, Remus, and Bill caught me watching Anna with Teddy. "I told you Charlie."

"Not funny Bill I have already admitted you were right more than once."

"You two are pretty serious then if your staring at her holding a baby." Remus was right it was pretty serious.

"It's getting there." I watched Anna again she was looking down at Teddy and the look on her face was like noting I have ever seen before. I didn't even know she knew that much about babies to stand there and calm a fussy baby. I went over to Anna standing next to her Remus followed me over to Anna.

"Hey hun how's Teddy."

"A little fussy Tonk's ran to the rest room so he just wants his mama. Do you want to hold him for a minute?"

"I think that would be a good idea." It was Remus he's the one who had the idea of this happening.

"Yeah me too." Anna turned to me and tried to hand teddy off to me but I wasn't letting that happen. I back up with my hands up.

"No last time I held a baby was George I was sitting on the floor and he rolled out of my lab and hit the floor. The telling off mum gave me comes back any time I touch a baby. I don't want to drop him and hurt him."

"You're not going to hurt him your bigger now and besides as long as you keep two hands on him you will be fine." Anna moved Teddy to sit in one arm while she took one of my arms and bent it at the elbow put my hand palm up. She then took the other and put it in a similar position next to my other arm. She leaned forward and slid Teddy into my arms and got him situated so that he was comfortable. "See not so bad."

"Yeah until he starts screaming." Tonk's came back from the bathroom then and went to stand next Remus.

"Well since I'm back and Remus is here Anna I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be Teddy's god mother. Harry is his god father and we wanted you to be his god mother."

"I would love to be." Anna had a huge smile on her face. She came up to Teddy and looked down at him, "hey little god son."

"How did Charlie end up with Teddy?" Tonks asked Remus.

"I made him hold him." Anna was smiling at Tonk's at some womanly inside joke.

"Really Charlie relax it looks like you think he's about to hurt you or something."

"It's more like the other way around. Here Tonk's I will let you have him back." I took a step to Tonk to give Teddy back to her but knew nothing about how to hand the baby off. "Ummm how do we do this."

"Just stay still." I had everyone laughing at me because of Teddy. I didn't know how to take care of a baby. I may the second oldest but after I dropped George I refused to go anywhere near my younger brothers and sister until they could walk. Though out the entire night I watched and Tonks and Anna talk and pass Teddy back and forth. Bill caught my staring and again we had another brother heart to heart.

"So how much are you admitting I was right?"

"Alright Bill every word you said was right."

"I know now what's with you staring at her so much tonight."

"Nothing Bill really."

"Seriously now how are things with you too."

"Going all big brother on me now." Bill nodded at me with a small smile on his face. "Everything is great really everything just fell into place." Right then mum called everyone to come to dinner and everyone stampeded to the table. It was a tight fit but we all made it in the table. With Bill and Fluer heading home for their own dinner we all fit just a bit better.

Dinner was filled with conversations of how things were with everyone. Yet we all felt the absent of Harry, Hermione, and Ron especially Ginny. We had so much food after an hour at the table we decided to head to the living room. Mom Anna Ginny and Tonk's cleaned up I tried to help out but got pushed out of the kitchen saying I should go watch Teddy with Remus. Really what did those woman want me to do get used to a baby I was lost on why I should watch Teddy.

**Anna **

I was in the kitchen cleaning up and talking to everyone while putting this away. Out of nowhere arms wrapped around me and picked me up and started to carry me out the door all I could do was yell put me down and hit who it was that was hold me, Fred and George. Ms Weasley was yelling at them to stop and put me down and stop playing in the house. They carried me outside and into the snow throwing me in a huge pile and jumping in next to me. Thankfully they dropped my coat on top of me so I could put it on. I stood up to pull the coat on trying to brush all the snow off me. I pulled my gloves on and hat and fell back into the snow with them.

"Its been forever since we did this." I was looking at both of them.

"Yeah."

"We didn't do it as much last year."

"Since you know."

"Yeah still haven't forgiven you two for leaving me there alone."

"Sorry" they both said together.

"So what brought this on."

"We wanted to ask you about Charlie."

"What about him?"

"You two are serious?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"We can tell."

"We just want to hear it from you"

"I love him"

"We know that" Again they spoke at the same time.

"Guys he told me he loves me too."

"What?" They both said at the same time yet again in there annoying twin way.

"Yeah were in love", both of them came closer to me one of them put there arm around my shoulder while the other had a arm around my waist buried under the snow. "Guys I love him I just don't know what to do next."

"You will figure it out"

"We know you will."

"We have a Christmas present for you."

"Its kinda cheesey but"

"We like it." Fred pulled out a small book from his pocket he tapped it with his wand and it grew to a normal size. It was covered in leather that was a light tan the sides had a swirling design in sliver. I opened the cover to find a picture of Fred George and I in our first year. Flipping the pages is saw pictures of us though out the years. There was a picture of us in the snow in quidditch robes on the train in the common room. There was even more recent pictures of us together. It's just what I needed to always keep them in my thoughts. I pulled them close hugging them in the snow, "thanks guys I love it."

"We knew you would love it."

"Now let's get you inside your shivering."

We went back into the house and Charlie hit both Fred and George over the head. "She's shivering what were you guys doing." Charlie was taking off my coat and pulling me over to the fire.

"We just wanted to give her her Christmas present."

"We do that all the time every winter."

Charlie was sitting with me near the fire, "Really Charlie I'm fine we do that all the time well usually I have my coat on before they throw me in the snow but its ok."

"Just get warmed up I will get you some tea." I sat there looking though the pictures in my book. I came to one I hadn't seen in a while it was Dumbledore and I sitting together. I had my school robes on and Dumbledore was sitting with me it was right before he left in my seventh year at school. Charlie came and handed me a cup of tea and looked down at the picture and smiled. Everyone sat down and talked all night. Tonk's and Lupin left when Teddy was getting fussy and needed to go to bed. For a change Ms Weasley let me stay with Charlie that night since we were living together. The next morning was Christmas and everyone went down stairs to open presents. It was great to be there with everyone even though it did bring up memoires of my family. Charlie sat next to me while we both opened the presents. Fred and George gave us both little dragons and of course new sweaters from Ms Weasley. There was little things from everyone. I did notice that Charlie didn't give me his present so I held on to his as well. When everyone was finishing up I leaned back onto Charlie's chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I have your present," he whispered in my ear.

"Really."

"Yeah," Charlie pulled a small rectangle box out and placed it in my hands. "Open it." Everyone was watching as I opened the paper and then pulled the box off. A charm bracelet laid there on a cotton pad the sliver linked bracelet had a small dragon on it, a lion, a broom, a castle, and a book on it. "I love it thank you." I pulled out my present for Charlie out of my hoodie pocket. I handed him the red wrapped book. Charlie opened it in my lap and wound up laughing at it when he saw the title, _A Mans Guide to Cooking and Surviving Alone._ Everyone burst out laughing when he read the title of the book out loud.

"I'm not that bad." I nodded at Charlie and smiled up at him he really was that bad. I leaned back on Charlie again while we all sat and talked while we drank hot chocolate and tea. I spent the morning in Charlie's arms neither one of us moved and hardly did anyone else. Charlie's arms stayed around me and I stayed there with him. I did notice that everyone gave us odd looks when Charlie would kiss me or I would lean back up to talk to him. But I knew everyone was just curious about our relationship. But we spent the day with the entire family and had fun looking at our gifts and talking. It was one of the best Christmas's despite my family not being there this year.

_**Short little note this would be up earlier but I had some error when trying to update. So I have been trying since Tuesday to update. When someone told me how to update and get around the error I was able to get this up now. So two chapters in one update yay me. Oh and changing the rating with the next updated chapter just a FYI.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Here is another chapter I chickened out on what I wanted to do I just couldn't bring myself to write it. So I wrote a chapter sorta how I wanted too. Oh and best news ever I want to tell everyone I see I have a interview at the Knoxville zoo so everyone please keep the fingers crossed for me it's my first interview. Enough of this on with the story.**_

**Anna **

Charlie and I had been back from the Burrow for Christmas for weeks now. We spent new year's with the Weasley's and then went home the next day. January was when we started to get comfortable with living together things started to get more natural and people who didn't know us started to think we were married. We would go to work together then come home either at the same time or Charlie not to long after I did. I would cook dinner for us and try to teach Charlie how to cook and then the nights were getting heated. Our small kisses were turning in to making out for hours. It even had come to a point that we would have to stop ourselves because things were going too far. We would look around and half of our cloths would be on the floor and on the bed. I don't know what it is about Charlie that makes me forget my boundaries and want to through them away. Yet my boundaries were being pushed back farther and farther and I didn't care.

February came and so did Valentine day and that's a day I won't forget for the rest of my life. Charlie had made reservations at one of his favorite muggle cafe in town. The place was packed for Valentine's Day and we had to wait a few minutes before our table was ready. We stood inside the door and every time the door opened the wind would blow my dress around my knees and make me have goose bumps everywhere. Charlie kept his arms around me but that only did so much to keep me warm. I could feel his breath on my neck as I leaned on his hard chest.

The tickling feeling was spreading from my neck to all over my body. I was so lost in my thoughts that when Charlie went to pull me to walk to our table I jumped. We had a wonderful dinner although Charlie had to order for us both as the menu was in Romanian. I didn't know that while living here he had learned to speak Romanian. The way the words rolled off his lips made me want to pull Charlie out of this place and apperiate back to the apartment. What is wrong with me that I wanted to pull him into bed all the time lately and push that bounder some more. I had to push that to the back of my mind as we chatted and ate our food that was delicious. When dessert came things took a turn. A plate came with a slice of chocolate cake strawberries and a small scoop of ice cream it was enough for two. Charlie and I moved closer together so that we could share the plate.

"Ok hun what do you want?"

"You know I love strawberries."

"Ok here", unexpectedly Charlie cut up the strawberry and then stabbed it with his fork and then brought it up to my lips. I opened my mouth to take the piece from the fork. The strawberry was perfect sweet tangy with the hint of chocolate that covered it. Charlie took a bit of the ice cream and then gave me a bit of the cake. He leaned in to me and kissed my lips I could taste the ice cream on his lips and the coldness of it. Oh my how I wanted him right now. I could feel Charlie's eyes on me as I bit my lip trying to act appropriate in public.

"You ok."

"Yeah I am umm fine." I swallowed to get myself under control.

**Charlie**

I couldn't take it any longer I had to take a kiss from Anna I pressed my lips to hers. I could feel the warmth contrast to my cold lips the sweet taste of strawberries of her lips. I had to make myself pull away from her I so badly wanted to pull her into my arms and take her home and see how far she would let me get tonight but we had a dessert to finish. I looked down at her and there was a different look in her eyes as she bit her lip in that sexy way that always makes me want her more and this time was no different. I shifted in my seat to try to relieve some of the strain to myself. I wonder if she even knows what she does to me with the look of hunger in her eyes and her lip between her teeth Merlin I want her so bad.

"You ok." I had to say something to her.

"Yeah I am ummm fine." She was so cute.

"You want to finish this and head home." I hope she says yes please let tonight be the night I want us to be together but not if she's not ready for it but it doesn't mean I don't think about it and hope.

"Yeah." So we sat there together and finished eating stealing kisses and having to break away so we don't get stares from everyone. When we finally finished the waiter couldn't get there fast enough I paid the waiter and left the tip on the table took Ann's hand and pulled her to the door. I pulled Anna down the street and around the corner too an alley way to apperiate. Before I took us home I pulled Anna into my arms and kissed her letting everything I felt for her flow into that kiss.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me gripping her waist as I kissed her. I ran my tongue along her lip tasting the left over chocolate on her tongue I felt Anna sigh as she ran her hands up my chest. I pulled away from her as her hands hit my shoulder. Take my hand. I took a step from Anna and pulled her hand into mine and turned on the spot. I took us to our room and there in the dark I kissed her again. I pushed the sweater she was wearing off her shoulders to kiss her neck and shoulder I could smell her soap on her skin. Her hands found their way to the buttons of my shirt and before I knew it Anna had my shirt open and was running her hands down my chest. I pulled the tie from her hair as I pushed the strap of her dress off her shoulder I felt her hands go to my belt and this made me pull away. I put my hand on her cheek and tried to see thought the darkness.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I love you and I want to share this with you." I could tell by the look in her eyes that she serious.

"Ok if you change your mind tell me."

"I trust you Charlie make love to me tonight." I took a deep breath and returned my lips to hers.

**Anna **

I can't believe that I just asked that from Charlie usually I think twice before I do something like this but I didn't care tonight. I love Charlie everything about him his kisses, the way he makes feel special everything he does. The second time he kissed me I let go and let Charlie take over. Before I knew it Charlie had laid me down gently on the bed as my knees hit the mattress. Between Charlie's kisses and creases I was lost to him. I couldn't think straight as Charlie's lips and hands were going all over my body. I surrendered myself to him as his hands found the hem of my dress to pull it over my head. I shivered as the cold air hit my skin before Charlie covered me with his body. "I don't want to hurt you I'm going to try my best not to." Charlie kissed me just before he stood up and let his pants fall to the floor. My mouth went dry as Charlie stood there bare before me his hands went up my legs and stopped at my hips. Gently Charlie pulled the black panties from me leaving us both shivering from the cold February air. He kissed my cheek then my lips before his hands went all move my body before he laid over me pressing me to the mattress. Running a single finger down my cheek to my chin, "I love Anna I always have since the first time I saw you on that train." I closed my eyes as Charlie pressed his lips to mine again. I gave myself over to Charlie that night.

**Charlie**

We feel asleep last night with Anna's head on my shoulder and her hand on my chest. I stayed awake for a while after she drifted off to sleep watching her, her cheeks were still flushed and her hair was spread out around her tickling my arm and chest. The next morning I got to wake up with her snuggled up to my chest. Thankfully we both had the day off and I let Anna sleep in for a while. I couldn't help but think how Anna felt in my arms last night I could think about that for hours and that wouldn't ever leave my mind. I decided I would make breakfast for us so I slid out from under Anna to stand. I pulled on a pair of pants and then covered Anna with both of the blankets. I took one last look at my girl then quietly left the room.

I went to the kitchen and started a pot of water and added oatmeal to it. It was one of the few things I could make without starting a fire or burning. I was cutting up some bananas for my oatmeal and some apples for Ann's when she walked in the kitchen rubbing her eyes. "Good morning beautiful."

"Morning to you too." Anna came and kissed me as she slid her hands around my waist.

"I made us some oatmeal it's ready if you are." I poured some of it in a bowl for Anna and then handed it to her to add her apples while I added my bananas. We sat at the table together eating and talking. We then spent the day reading together sitting by the fire and taking a walk out in the snow. It was a day that I would never forget a romantic day with my girl friend. The more I was with Anna the more I knew bill was right. Why does my Bill have to be right.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys so sorry it's been weeks I have been busy with classes. With it being finals week now I'm surprised I got this done writing is a good stress reliever. But here is a really longer chapter for you guys I hope you guys like it. Please let me know what you think. I start a full time job soon so not sure how the updating is going to go.**_

**Anna **

Its' was the end of March and the first signs of spring were beginning to show. Life in Romania has been wonderful Sasha's egg had hatched I was watching over her. I even got to name the new dragon, Arwen it means fair. The little dragon almost didn't make it after some care and special attention she got better and stronger. Work was busy but just want I wanted to do I loved it there. And the more time I spent there the more I feel for Charlie. I fell more in love with him with every passing day.

One night we were sitting there having a night with Rachel, Troy and Clint when there was a knock on the door. I went to go open the door and there stood two red head Weasley's. Fred and George stood there staring at me with their huge grins on their faces. I couldn't help it I burst out crying and threw my arms around both of them. I let go of both of them hugging Fred then George, George kept his arm around me while Fred wiped the tears off my check.

"Do you really not want to see us that bad that your crying." Fred asked me as he pushed the door closed then put his arm around me.

"Really Bell it hurts that you don't love us as much as you used too." George was looking down at me with that stupid grin.

"What are you too doing here?" Charlie finally got up and went to us to stand in front of us.

"What we can't come see our favorite older brother and our best friend."

"You can come visit us any time but a notice would have been nice."

"Where's is the fun in that." They both said together. We introduced them to everyone and then sat back down to talk some more. It got later and Troy, Rachel, and Clint left to head home. It was my day off so I stayed up with Fred and George while Charlie went to bed. I pulled out some blankets for the guys before Charlie went to bed I kissed him then went to sit with them by the fire. It felt like the old days of staying up late in the common room talking about noting really just laughing and spending time together. We were sitting on the floor cups of tea in our hands or on the floor.

"So how are things with you and Charlie?" I could tell this was something Fred was dying to ask he was jumping in his seat nearly knocking over his cup.

"Things are great I love Charlie I love working with the dragons everyday I'm surprisingly happy here."

"That's not what he meant Bell you love Charlie you have been with him for months, living with him there's only one room I assume you sleep in there with him. Come on you tell us everything you too have been together haven't you?"

"Guys really that's personal that's between me and Charlie." Together they said you have.

"Really we can embarrass you till you tell us." They both had that evil look in there eyes.

"Come on you tell us everything else."

"Fine I love him we have been together it's how relationships works."

"When?" Again with the talking at the same time.

"Valentine's day and that's all your getting. What about you too any girls?"

"Ang and I are sorta together its harder right now you know to stay together without them getting to one of us to get at the other." I could tell he didn't like the idea of anyone using her to get to him.

"No girls George."

" Kinda hard to keep a girl with everything going on back home."

"Hopefully things will end soon and things can go back to normal."

We talked for a while longer after I started to lean my head on Fred and dose off the guys sent me to bed while they slept on the couches. I crept in to the bed room and pulled on my night gown before sliding in to bed with Charlie. I snuggled down in the sheets that even after months of me being here still smelled of smoke. I feel asleep with a smile on my face but waking up however was an entirely different story. I work up at 6 am to run to the bath room clutching the toilet to my chest as my stomach heaved. My getting sick woke Charlie up he came to check on me pulling my hair from my face as I sat up. "You ok?"

"No I think I may have a bug or something." Charlie picked me up to put me on the counter he wet a wash cloth to wipe my face then handed me a glass of water to wash my mouth out. After brushing the gross taste out of my mouth and choking down some water Charlie carried me to bed before changing to head to work. He kissed my forehead before he left and told me to rest. I heard him stop to wake the twins up to let them know I was sick and to take care of me the both came straight into the room to check on me.

After they put a glass of water on the bed side table, opened the bathroom door and put crackers next to my water they joined me in bed and went back to sleep with me. I woke up the next a few hours later still feeling crappy but slightly better. Fred and George weren't in bed with me so I went to look for them I found them trying to make some food in the kitchen. I sat down at the table slowly sipping water while Fred made me some toast with butter. I got half way through my toast when my stomach turned and I had to run to the bathroom. Fred and George helped me wash my mouth out again and sip water before they put me on the couch with a blanket and pillow.

"You know Bell now of all times is not the time to be sick."

"I know." I was hoarse from getting sick and just feeling plan horrible. George was playing with my hair pushing it out of my face my head in his lap while my feet where in Fred's lap. I remembered being sick in our sixth year sitting like this with them. I had the flu so bad I was getting sick was running a fever coughing sneezing and achy all over. It was so bad Fred and George almost made me go to the nurse. But they stuck with me keeping me company and taking care of me. I love these two I really don't know what I would do without them. After nap I started to feel better enough that I made dinner when Charlie got home. But then the next day I got sick again but in the afternoon and just felt nauseous all morning. I was starting to think this stomach flu was never going to end. On the third day I had to go back to work and I was telling troy about me being sick.

"Yeah I'm still a bit sick from the stomach flu I had so I may have to head home early."

"Honey from what you're telling me that isn't the stomach flu you sure you're not pregnant are you?"

"God I hope not now is not the time for that. It's the last thing Charlie and I need."

"Well I would check and be sure just to be safe."

"I hate to admit it but I should." So that afternoon after I got off work I stopped by the muggle store and picked up a pregnancy test. I thought I was just sick but I would hate to be pregnant and hurt the baby somehow. So there I was standing in the bath room waiting for the test to show the results. I was tapping my fingers against the counter watching my watch. After the time limit I pulled the terrifying sick towards me. My eyes fell on the small pink plus sign and then my stomach hit the floor. My first thought was what have we done. We couldn't bring a child into this world now of all times. I was so stunned I dropped to my knees on the floor and the stick feel on the floor next to me. I pulled my knees up to my chest and just sat there staring off in to the wall. I probably was there for a while because the guys started to knock on the door. I crawled over to the door and unlocked it and put my back against the wall again and pulled my knees back. They sat down next to me and put their arms around me and right then I needed that.

"What's wrong?" It was one of the few times Georges voice had ever be serious. But all I could muster was to point at the white stick with the pick plus sign. Fred reached out and picked it up looking at it, "What is this?"

It took everything to say, "It's a pregnancy test," I took a deep breath and pushed back my tears, "and its positive." The first of the tears started.

"Are you not happy about this."

"It's not that it's the worst time to bring a child into this world what is this baby's life going to be like being the child of a mud blood and a blood traitor. Unless You Know Who is stopped this baby has no future. And my parents I can't even call and tell them their grandparents." I heard the door open then shut Charlie was home and he was coming to look for us.

Fred kissed my cheek then looked down at me, "We are going to go for a walk find something to do for a while you two need to talk and when we get back we will celebrate." George kissed my cheek, "We are going to be the best uncles now just tell Charlie he will be happy." They both got up and walked out of the bathroom and then out the front door. Charlie walked in not seconds later.

"What's wrong why are you on the bathroom floor are you sick again."

"Not really but I know why I have been sick. Let's go sit in the living room." Charlie took my hands and helped me up and kept his arm around me the whole time we walked to the couch. We sat down and I kept his hand is mine I sat there staring at our hands intertwined together his large freckled sun tan skin against my small pale hand. I was trying to find the right way and words to tell him. Charlie put a finger under my chin and made me look up into his eyes. "I know something's wrong Fred and George don't leave like that for anything and you don't act like this for noting. I love you and whatever it is it will be fine." He didn't know that that's what I really needed to hear.

I took a deep breath, "I haven't had the stomach flu the past couple of days. In fact I'm going to be sick a lot more."

"I don't understand"

"Charlie I'm pregnant." I looked up into his eyes watching him.

"What?" He looked surprised his eyes wide and his mouth falling open. He didn't even know his mouth was opening and closing like a fish gasping for air.

"I'm sorry it's the worst time for this." I started to cry I couldn't take it anymore. Charlie pulled me in to his arms. "Why are you sorry there's noting to be sorry about. We are going to be parents its good news."

"But it's horrible timing we aren't married I can't tell my parents and things are horrible right now."

"And we can fix most of those things." Charlie made me look into his eyes again, "Anna we are going to be parents this is good news." He was smiling and it finally made me smile too. "Fred and George know" I shook my head, "they found me in the bathroom like you did are you made they knew before you."

"No not at all I'm the one who is a farther not them. I will talk to someone tomorrow to get us moved into another apartment with a second room. And we will have to go home for a few days to tell mum and dad. You have to see a doctor too. And Anna tell me truthfully do you want to get married before the baby comes." Charlie again was staring at me.

"No we can't do that. It's bad enough I can't tell my parents about this I can't let them miss me marrying you and having a baby."

"Ok then we will take that step after we go get your family. And please tell me you're happy you don't look happy." Charlie ran his finger down my cheek.

"I'm happy it's just a lot to take in."

"I know but we have nine months for it to sink in." Fred and George came back then and we spent the night celebrating the baby. I was getting more used to the fact that I would now be a mother. I was scared yet excited about it. I couldn't believe that right then a small little being was starting to grow inside me. It would be months before I could see any evidence of the baby and I was looking forward to that day.

**Charlie **

I came home from work like I always do I walked in the door pulling my coat off and was hanging it up as Fred and George brushed passed me smiling as they walked out the door. What was with them was all I had to say they were acting funny. I walked into our bed room expecting to see Anna lying in bed but she wasn't there so I headed to the bath room to see if she was sick again. And sure enough she was there sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest and tears in her eyes her face was white and she looked like she was in shock.

"What's wrong why are you on the bathroom floor are you sick again."

"Not really but I know why I have been sick. Let's go sit in the living room." I took her hand and lead her to the couch sitting down with her she was staring at our hands. I knew she was thinking and I gave her some time to pull her thoughts together. I gently pulled Anna's eyes up to mine. "I know something's wrong Fred and George don't leave like that for anything and you don't act like this for noting. I love you and whatever it is it will be fine."

"I haven't had the stomach flu the past couple of days. In fact I'm going to be sick a lot more." She was still staring at our hands.

"I don't understand." Was she sick like did she have some sickness or disease that she would have to live with forever.

"Charlie I'm pregnant."

What? How did this happen we were safe. Holey shit we were going to be parents. I didn't know if I should be happy or scared out of my mind. I always wanted a family just never could find the right girl. But now I had the girl of my dreams and she was having my child. I didn't know what to say words couldn't form on my lips. I looked into Anna's and they were shiny with tears she tried not to let go.

"I'm sorry it's the worst time for this." Her voice cracked and the first tear streamed down her cheek I pulled her into my arms and just let her cry.

"Why are you sorry there's noting to be sorry about. We are going to be parents its good news".

"But it's horrible timing we aren't married I can't tell my parents and things are horrible right now." Her face was buried into my shoulder as her tears soaked her shirt.

"And we can fix most of those things," I gently pulled her face up to look in my eyes, "Anna we are going to be parents this is good news." Couldn't help but smile at the fact and saying it out loud made it even more real. "Fred and George know?"

"They found me in the bathroom like you did are you mad they knew before you."

"No not at all I'm the one who is a farther not them. I will talk to someone tomorrow to get us moved into another apartment with a second room. And we will have to go home for a few days to tell mum and dad. You have to see a doctor too. And Anna tell me truthfully do you want to get married before the baby comes." I wanted to know what she wanted I could walk away from this but Anna was forever affected by this.

"No we can't do that. It's bad enough I can't tell my parents about this I can't let them miss me marrying you and having a baby."

"Ok then we will take that step after we go get your family. And please tell me you're happy you don't look happy." I just couldn't help seeing the fear in her eyes.

"I'm happy it's just a lot to take in."

"I know but we have nine months for it to sink in." I just sat there with my arms around her until Fred and George came back. They had fire whiskey and butter beer for us and pumpkin juice for Anna. We celebrated for a few hours before I went to bed. The next day I had to go to get us into the new apartment. We had to wait a month until we could move in to the new apartment but we had a two bed room apartment waiting for us. While I was at the office I stopped by and got us four days off the next week so we could go see mum and dad. I sent an owl to the ministry to arrange a link be set up for the floo network in our apartment so we could floo home. I was a little late that day to get to the dragons but I had to take care of my family first. My trip to the office was followed by the wave of why we were moving in to a new apartment.

**Anna **

Charlie left early that morning to take care of some things I however was late. I was ready and sat down to eat and was about to leave when I had to run to the bath room again. When I finally got to work I was half an hour late and I knew I looked horrible. To top that off Fred and George left that morning too with a promise not tell their mum about the baby. Again it was a tearful good bye but I knew we would be together soon. We did have to tell the rest of the family. It took everything to get though the day I just wanted to go to bed. Instead of heading to bed I took some crackers and went to sit on the hill behind the apartment. And that's were Charlie found me I felt someone walk up behind me and a warm blanket wrap around my shoulders. Charlie sat down next to me and put his arm around me pulling me close to him.

"Its freezing out here what are you doing sitting here alone."

"Just thinking." I leaned in to his side.

"About the baby?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me what you're thinking you're not alone in this talk to me please." I could tell by his voice he was pledging with me to let him in.

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean? Your scared aren't you?"

"Of course I am."

"What are you scared of?"

"Everything."

"You have nothing to be afraid of I'm going to be there with you every step of the way. We are going to be moving next month in to a new place. Together we are going to set up the baby's room. I will be with you at every doctor's appointment. I will get you any food your craving and take care you. Be there when the baby is born and when we bring the baby home. Stay up late everything. You're not going to be alone in this for one day. Anna I'm not going anywhere."

"What about your mum and dad do you think they're going to be mad."

"I don't know they may be mad for a little bit but I think they will love having a grandchild. I know your thinking about your parents. We could go get them now the order could protect them."

"No their safe where they are as soon as this is over we can go get them."

"Ok if that's what you want and I have something for you." Charlie reached in this coat pocket and pulled out a small piece of cloth he handed it to me I unfolded it was a white oney with I LOVE MY MOMMY AND DADDY on it. "I had a feeling you would be upset today I picked that up on my way home today."

"It's so cute. Do you think we are ready for this?"

"I don't know but we will find out and we have mum to help us out. Come on hun lets get you inside its cold. And you need to try and eat again have you kept anything down."

"Just lunch but I only ate a little soup."

"Come on I will attempt to cook dinner." Charlie helped me up from the ground and wrapped the blanket around me tighter while he lead me back inside.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys,**

**So I graduated I'm so excited. I'm working full time now at a vet clinic and its working out great. Only bad thing is my boy friend's desk top that we have in our apartment doesn't have word just a trial that came with his computer. So I need to find another way to write or I will have to go on campus and that would suck because that means less writing for me, longer waits for you and I have to go to campus. I'm looking into a way to update without it but for now here's one chapter I know it's a bit short but I'm should be in bed about a hour ago so I had to cut it off. Being grown up sucks because you have to get up early and go to bed early. Anyways let me know what you think and any suggestions about the word problem too. And if this chapter is not proofed well I'm sorry its 11pm and I have been up since 6am so I'm running on very little sleep like 5 hours. **

**Charlie **

A month has passed since we found out that we were having a baby. We went to the burrow to tell everyone it was an odd experience. We went to the burrow the next week for a long weekend. Fred and George had kept their promise not to say anything but that didn't stop them from smiling the entire time. We decided to get straight to the point of why we where there instead of trying to use the excuse that I was homesick. After the hugs tea talks and dinner we sat down with both of my parents. Mum was staring at us knowing something was going on. Ann hardly ate now knowing what she did eat was going to make her sick so she looked sick slightly pale and a few pounds lighter. I kept my arms around her while we sat down with mum and dad and kept her close I knew she was worried they were going to be angry with us. I took a few minutes to form what I wanted to say in my head before dad intruded me.

"Charlie we know something's wrong why did you want to talk to us." Dads words were soft but demanding me to tell him.

"Well noting wrong we just had something to tell you that wasn't appropriate to tell you in an owl." I pulled Anna tighter to me I looked down in her eyes and she gave me a small smile. Looking back at my parents, "We found out last week that Anna is pregnant we are having a baby." I watched both of my parents faces some anger some joy.

"What are your plans dears." Mum looked at us both.

"We are moving into a new apartment next month Anna has a doctor appointment at a muggle doctor next week and we are going from there."

"Well then you too need to set a date for the wedding I will help you take care of things of course."

I felt Anna stiffen up under my arms she knew this was comeing but we had to be strong about not getting married for right now. "Mum no wedding not now."

"And why not?" I could tell this was a bit of hard concept for mum.

Anna finally spoke up, "my parents won't be here for it I can't get married and have a baby and them not know about it."

"That's understandable but you are planning on getting married?"

"Probably at some point in time yes mum."

"Molly they are adults it's their choice."

"Yes I know I just wants what's best for them now why a muggle doctor."

"I can't go see a wizard doctor with being wanted for not reporting for the muggle born questioning. I'm fine going to a muggle doctor I went to them for years before I was a wizard."

"Ok we want to be there so when you know the due date so we can come over there."

"We will mum we want everyone to be there." I looked to the stairs where I know Fred and George where, "you too can come out now we know your there." They both came down the stairs with their grins in place. Dad spoke up, "they knew."

"They where there when I took the test." Anna was looking down at her hands still.

"Yep found her on the bath room floor", George said as he leaned against the wall.

"Nearly having a panic attack." Fred finished the sentence I really don't like it when they do that.

"I thought it was going to be negative I didn't give it a second thought that they where there or that it would be positive."

"You will keep us up to date with everything." Mum was smiling now the tension had broke.

"Of course mum." Mum stood up and pulled me into a hug then Anna. With her arms on her shoulders, "you have been getting sick a lot haven't you."

"Yes barely keeping anything down."

"I will show you how to mix up this potion that helps with it. Come dear I will mix some up now you look like you haven't ate in days which it probably feels like." Mum took Anna off to the kitchen sitting her down talking away. I pulled my eyes away from Anna back to dad.

"How did this happen Charlie?"

"I don't know it just did."

"I guess it's always hard to plan a child coming. Can you to do this?"

"Yeah I saw how she was with Teddy I think we will be fine."

"We are happy for you Charlie it's just unexpected."

"I know. Really dad no one is more surprised than us but we are handling this."

I'm proud of you son. How are you holding up I know each of you are going though things."

"I'm fine surprisingly I know we can protect the baby on the reserve and we both are working we have apartment and income to get the baby things we need. I think just the fact that its unexpected is what's the worry."

"Looks like you have had a lot of time to think about this." Dad was looking at me like he thought I had been mulling this over for weeks rather than days.

"There's a lot of time for me to think while I'm at work. Which I have been doing a lot of the past few days"

" You know your mum isn't going to like you living so far away with a baby"

"I know I want to move closer to home once the war is over and Anna can live in the open again. Everyone of the reserve knows she's there yet few know she smuggle born. No one there would dare turn her in too many others out to get them if they did."

" I'm going to give you some advice son, this baby changes everything. Just like your life changed when you feel in love with her it will change again. You life will revolve around her and the baby. Around dipters, bottles, late nights with little sleep. I lost count of how many times I went to work with no sleep. They will be your everything you will live and breathe by them. You will be surprised how much you will love that baby once it's here. How at that very moment when you hold him in your arms that it all fall into place. You have to hold on to that though the smelly dipters screams then the cuts and scrapes fights dates and seeing them go off on their own. Because at the one moment you will realize you're a father and there's no turning back at that point."

I couldn't say anything I just looked over at Anna sitting there sipping tea with the potion in it talking to mum. She was already my everything I live and breathe by her already, and I knew that moment would come for me to really feel like a father. There was no turning back even death could not take me from them.

**Anna **

The visit with Charlie's family well I guess they are now my family as well went well. I didn't know what would happen I expected some screaming of what were you thinking how could you do this how are you so stupid but noting. Just acceptance and hugs and a potion that I was so grateful for I could keep food down now. I was so worried that I would hurt the baby by not having food in my system. I would be a liar if I said I wasn't scared to tell them about the baby we had to stop and sit in the cold as I calmed and let my eyes turn back to normal. I was a balling mess but I had to accept that I would cry over little things now. Oh and that's one thing I could do without. Never been an emotional person having my hormones tug me in all directions was tiring and annoying. We had been moving into the apartment and I thought Charlie was going to bit my head off so many times. I would snap at him one minute about something then feel bad about it and be balling for almost half a hour because I felt bad for snapping at him. I don't think I could handle nine months of this or if Charlie could. Raging hormones meant raging thoughts of my snapping outburst. Scared my outburst where going to scare Charlie off I retreated into myself that didn't work I just felt bad again and started crying all over the place.

Finally Charlie sat me down and told me that he knew I was going to be snappy and hormonal. And that my emotions where going to be all over the place but no matter how crazy I seam he was going to stick it out. That noting I say or do or any crying was going to make him leave us. It's what I needed to hear but I was still scared. Really what was there for me to do if Charlie decided he didn't want this baby or me. Granted it wasn't in his nature to do that but the crazy hormones sure thought it was. But the baby's room was turning out great.

We decided we didn't want to know what the baby sex was so we painted it a nice green that would suite either a boy or girl. We slowly started to get cloths just picking up one cute thing here or there. We already had a crib and changing table picked out with the dresser and were going to buy them each other the nine months one at a time. Charlie was to pick the crib up in two weeks when we had the payment together. We had settled into our slightly bigger apartment well. I had an ever growing list of things that needed to be baby proofed before the baby came. I had told Troy about the baby and she had set to work planning a shower which would been in three months. Ms Weasly had planed one two months after that. The ever growing list of things to do buy get ready I was exhausted.

Charlie was pestering me to taking a leave of abstace from work till after the baby came but I kept telling him no. for one thing we needed the income and seconed thing I could work in the nursery for at least three months before my due date. As long as I kept to preparing food and monitoring eggs I was fine. However Charlie being himself was about to drive me crazy worrying about me at work until Troy showed him how we are going to be work while I was pregnant. Charlie backed off some but still wanted me to stop working when I got to five months. I kept telling him we would have to see as I go since I was the first pregnant employee that the reserve had had.

Charlie did pretty well at the doctor's office too. I had told him what to basically expect at a typical muggle doctors office and what I knew about what was going to happen. He was nervous about a doctor having to look me over in a very private part but we both had to suck it up for the baby. But the doctor showed a healthy growing baby and that I was about six weeks this I expected. We had our appoiments and headed home. It would be weeks before I would get to see a form of a baby. I couldn't wait to have that little black and white picture of our little guy or girl.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey **

**So got a chapter up yay iam so sorry it took so long to do it. Still having the whole computer issue thing. But got this up by just takeing a chance at the trail version. So I had a really hard time writing this one the second half about broke my heart and took forever for me to finish. I hope you guys like it and I will try my best to get the next one up just got to write it out on paper first. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 19**

**Charlie**

After seeing the doctor I stated to get more nervous. Anna was starting to get moodier and was crying at the drop of a hat. I had to sit her down and have a talk with her that calmed her down some. But I still saw fear in her eyes when she was upset. After some tears and calming words we were sitting there on the nursery floor trying to put this crib together.

Brain and I were sitting there with so many pieces of wood and metal around us trying to decipher the stupid muggle instructions. It took us five hours to put that thing together. We had to keep putting it together and then take it apart until it was right. All the while Anna was sitting in the new rocking chair reading a baby book laughing at us. I didn't mind it in the least she was smiling something that was not a common occurrence anymore she was worried about everything lately.

After the hours of fighting with the crib Anna put the new sheets on it and we attached the mobile that Fred and George has sent us a week ago. After we got back from telling mum and dad an owl shoed up with a box we thought it was a box from the shop but it was a mobile with different figures attached. There was a lion broom castle caldron books flowers and many others. Fred and George did invent them but each figure did something special. Like the lion roared and the caldron let off a small steam. We stood in the door way of the nursery my arms around Anna

looking at the work we had done.

"We are almost done in here already."

"Yeah but there's still a lot to do." I took her hand and pulled her to the couch. I pulled Anna down to sit next to me and wrapped both my arms around her. How are you feeling today?

"Good I didn't take that potions today."

"That's great maybe that phase I s over with."

"I hope so love our baby to death but I could do without it."

"Me too I hate seeing you like that." I kissed her cheek and squeezed her to me.

It was then that "I heard Charlie Anna where are you." " Did you hear that I thought I heard bill."

"Yeah" Anna looked around with me, "Charlie the fire look."

It was then that I saw what she did Bill's head in the coals of the fire. We both went to kneel next to the fire. "Bill what are you doing?"

"You know who is at Hogwarts the whole order is going we need you. All the help we can get meet us at hogs head."

"I will get as many people together as I can and we will be there soon."

"What about the words Dumbledore strengthen them we won't be able to get thought." Ann did have a good point if we had to walk from hogsmead we may be too late.

"There down they tore through them like there weren't even there."

"We will be there soon." We stood up and I took Anna hands in mine and looked her in the eye. "Stay here I'm going to get some more wizards and I will be back soon."

"No Charlie I'm going with you."

"Anna please stay here I don't want you hurt."

" I'm not letting you leave me here alone. You do I will follow you anyways."

"I don't want you and the baby hurt."

"And I don't want this baby to grow up without you I'm going Charlie end of story."

"Ok," putting my hands on her cheeks to look deep in to her eyes, "you stay near me don't leave my side. I don't want to lose you. Don't make me watch you die along with the baby."

"As long as you do the same I will." Leaning in to give Anna kiss that might very well be one of our last I closed my eyes to savor it.

I left Anna to go grab the coin in the night stand drawer. Coming back I showed it to Anna. AI got this idea when Fred and George showed me how the DA group you where in made meeting times. Well I have been recruiting for the order while here giving these out to one I trust. I haven't used them before but to test them let's hope they work." But before I could pull my wand out to activate them Anna ran back into our room and heard her rummaging around in her trunk.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for my DA coin I should have had it sitting out not in the bottom of this trunk. Here it is." She pulled it out and looked at it her eyes watering as she stared down at her palm. "We need to hurry Charlie we are wasting time."

"Come on hun we will activate the coins and see if anyone come then leave." We went back to the kitchen counter where my coin rested pulling out my wand I activated it and hoped that it worked. We watched as it glowed red an emergency and then the words Hogwarts needs helps etched across the front.

**Anna**

I watched as Charlie picked up the bright red coin and slipped it in his pocket. Moments later Client Troy Brain and about thirty others appated in to our living room they all were holding the coins in their hands. Someone I don't know spoke in a thick Irish accent, "is this really happening Charlie."

"Yes they need us it's too far to apprate I think I have enough floo powder for all of us." Charlie went to the side table drawer and pulled out a small found container taped it with his wand and set it on the floor.

One by one they went took floo powder and went though the fire place. I saw many that I recognized among the crowed. Some of our friends along with most of the keepers and even mamma B was there. Charlie really was busy these past few years. At last it was just Charlie and I standing in our apartment. I took his hand to pull him to the fire.

"We need to go before it too late"

"Please stay here where it's safe"

"No you told me we were in this together. That doesn't just include the baby its everything." Charlie put his hand on my cheek

"I don't want to lost you two I love you both too much"

"Charlie we need to do this. Our baby needs to live in a world better than the one is now. We will never be happy if he wins. We will live in consent fear. We have to help harry it's the only way we will ever live our lives in peace."

"Ok I don't know why I even try agreeing with your so stubborn," Charlie took my hand and lead me over to the fire place, "remember stay with me."

We came out of the fire place and saw a steady stream of student coming out from behind a picture on the wall. A few of the younger students I knew stopped to ask me what was going on. I just told them to keep moving we didn't them to get hurt. Everyone that was in our apartment was standing in a small group off to one side. Charlie and I went to stand with them. Everyone was clutching there wand in one hand and holding on to each other with the other . We waited till it was time to join the fight.

**A week later**

It had been a week since we battled the death eaters at Hogwarts. I lost count of the number of furnels we went too. One a few stood out in my mind my best friends being one of them. Charlie and I woke up the morning of Freds furnel dreading what was to come. I pulled on my black dress and went to go find George. It took awhile but I found him sitting near the tree that the three of us buried letters to each other in the event that something happened during the war we wanted to say our good byes to each other. George sat there with his back against the tree, his hair was a mess his shirt wriggled and jeans dirty his head laid on his arms that rested on his knees. He finally looked up at me his eyes were red and glassed over with tears dark circles where around his eyes that kept blinking. The sight of him broke my heart and made my eyes tear up he was hurting so bad that I didn't even know how to fix it. I sat down in the grass next to him hoping my presence would offer some comfort to him.

"You shouldn't sit on the ground you will get your dress dirty." His voice was horse he hardly spoke to anyone in days only I could get anything out of him lately.

"I don't care there are things more important than dresses."

"Like." He was looking me straight in the eyes.

"My best friends." I just looked straight back at him.

"You mean friend."

"No friends Fred may be gone but I will never forget him. And don't you think that just because you're upset that you can push me away. I won't have it I'm not losing you too." The slight tears started I just brushed them away.

"I don't want to lose you either. But how am I to go on with my life without him I don't think I know how."

"That's why I'm here we will help each other figure it out." George wrapped his arm around my waist and for the first time I didn't feel an arm go around my shoulders and I never would again. Over come with our grief we cried together giving each other the comfort that no one else could. After some time I looked down at my watch, "we need to go get ready."

"Its Fred's turn today."

"Yeah"

"I don't know if I can do it."

"We can we will help each other. You know Fred would tell us to stop crying and get up off our butts and go dump water on Percy's head or something. Come on lets go get ready for once it's going to take you longer than me." I pulled George to his feet I wrapped my arm around his and took him to the house just about everyone was ready I told them to go ahead while George and I finish getting ready and would met them there. I knew how upset George was and he didn't need everyone watching him right now. So I put him in the bathroom to shower while I found his cloths. I handed the pile to him as he walked out with a towel around his waist and lead him to Charlies room to dress. When he didn't come out ten minutes later I went to check on him only to find he just had his pants on and his shirt on unbuttoned sitting on the bed. I just walked over to him to give him a quick hug then buttoned his shirt and combed his hair down he just whispered a thanks to me. Once he was finally dressed I sat him down and made him eat something. He had barley ate anything since the night at Hogwarts. I could already see that he was losing weight and his skin was taking on a pale color. After I was satisfied he ate enough we left.

The furnel went as well as they could go. Many who could set their grief aside spoke about Fred, George and I could stop the tears to say a word. I saw people cry that day that I thought never did. The old quidditch team was there Oliver included we all went up to place Fred's jersey next to him. Hagrid sat in the back crying loudly, all the professors sat together none with a dry eye. There were so many people from our house past and present that it looked like a class reion. And of course the DA was there as well saying good bye to another member of the team.

The Weasley family was grieving the most. I had never seen a Weasley man cry but there stood all of them tears running down their faces. I was stunned to see Bill and Charlie crying they struck me as the type to grieve on the inside. The strong tough dragon keeper and charm breaker had a soft side that only Flure and I knew about. Now the whole world does. I was happy to see that everyone did have someone to help with their grief. Ginny held on the harry like a life line, Hermione held Ron to her as he tried to bury his face in her shoulder to hide his tears. Bill and Fluer held on to each other the same way Mrs. And Mr. Weasley where. Percy's girl friend whose name I didn't get held his hand as he pushed his glasses up to wipe away tears. Charlie George and I stayed together until Angelina came by giving both of us a hug then sitting with George they kept their arms around each other. She was hurting just as much as we where her and Fred where dating off and on. Charlie kept me in his arms as he cried for a brother he would never see again. George and I said our good byes together; we placed our letters to him in his hand. We decided to open his letters to us in a year when the pain wasn't so raw and biting.

I never thought I would be so happy that the week was over I didn't know if I had anymore in me. If I could cry another tear or keep any more from coming. My heart hurt so much I didn't even know how it kept beating. Charlie and I laid in bed that night snuggled together he was running his finger around my belly that was just starting to show a slight bump.

"I was thinking," he kept tracing circles around my belly, "it's all over now we should go get your parents."

"Yeah we have a lot explaining to do to them. I hope there not mad me."

"For what keeping them safe."

"No for everything modifying there memoires making them move the baby. I can't take anything else bad to happen right now."

"Well let's just go get them and fix everything to how it was before the war."

"Charlie everything not going to be the same but I agree lets go next week."

"I know it won't be the same but we need to try for some semblance. But next week is great we still have a leave of absence for awhile."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guy's I'm back finally I'm so so so sorry it took me like nine months to get a decedent chapter up. But good news I have a new computer with a 90 day version of word which I plan on using like crazy. And more good news a reader 1-800-spikeit has agreed to beta this story for me. So with that said she has gotten the first few chapters but since it has been so long since I updated I thought I would update this as we go through the beta process while you guys have something new. This chapter I have typed three times and this is the first version haven't lost. And as sad as it is I think we may be coming to an end of the story soon. Not sure how soon as long as my brain pumps out a story line that's good I will keep going. So here's the much awaited Australia trip. **

**Chapter 20**

Anna

We had used the fire place in the borrow to go to the Australian department of magic from there we apprated to the street that my parents lived on. We walked down the street till we reached the right house. My mom had planted flowers in the beds by the porch and around the trees in the yard. Two cars were parked in the driveway and threw the windows I could see my parents watching TV and my sister talking on the phone. The blue robes that I was wearing blow around my shins as I watched my family. Charlie took my hand silently urging me on to walk to the door. Scared to death we started up the walk to the door I pulled my wand out hiding it in my sleeves. Coming to the door I stopped looking up at Charlie he smiled at me and squeezed my hand. I raised my hand and knocked on the white door that stood between me and my family.

My mom was the one that opened the door her hair was cut different stacked in the back like my sisters. The way she looked at me broke my heart like she didn't know me and she didn't. Before I could break down in tears I pointed my wand which was in my sleeve and said the counter spell to restore her memory. Mom looked at me blinked, "Anna honey what are you doing out there."

"Mom where's dad," mom turned and called dad over to us I watched the same reaction as mom's run cross his face. Before mom could ask dad what was wrong I did the counter spell again and like mom dad blinked at me seeing me for the first time. Both of my parents pulled me into their arms hugging me close it took everything I had to not cry. It was then that my sister Jessie walked over to us her short hair had high lights red and brown streaks ran though her blond hair. She had her cell phone in her hand as she looked at me like I was a crazy person hugging her parents. Mom and dad let me go I pulled Charlie into the door with me as I did the counter spell on Jessie. She ran to me nearly knocking me over but Charlie set me up right. "It feels like I haven't seen you in months."

"Yeah about that why don't we sit down I have a lot to tell you." I followed my family in to the living room I saw though in the windows. The old thing were still there, the same brown chocolate couch, love seat, chair, end tables, lamps, and carpet with a few new things around the room. I pulled Charlie to the love seat as mom and Jessie sat down on the couch opposite of us dad sat in the chair like always. I pulled my wand out from my sleeve and stared at it. I had done what I needed but my wand felt heavy in my hands. I slid my wand into my inside pocket not wanting to see the thing that caused this moment but then again I chose this long ago. No I had to hold fast to what Charlie told me months ago what I did was right. I glanced over at Charlie before I looked at my family Charlie took my hand as I started to talk.

"Umm I have a lot to tell you and I don't think you're going to like it all." I took a deep breath, "a little over a year ago I modified you memories. Things were getting to dangerous people were being taken killed and used to get to their family members. So you could not be used to get to me or be hurt I sent you here changed your memories. One of my friends did the same so her family wouldn't be used against her. After I had you safely here I helped the members of the order to fight against the death eaters. When they killed the minister the death eaters took over I went to Romania with Charlie." I pointed to Charlie next me. "Charlie is Fred and George's older brother he works with dragons in romaine I stayed with him it wasn't safe for me. Charlie and I have been together for almost a year now. About three weeks ago Hogwarts was attacked," I lost steam here having a hard time saying what was true, "we lost a lot of people. A lot of my friend's people I thought of as family." I couldn't help it I was crying now; "we lost Fred and people I looked up to. Harry defeated Voldamort and the wizarding world is safe now that's why I'm coming here to tell you about it."

"Aww sweetie why did you do it why send us here." Mom asked me as she looked between Charlie and I.

"I was part of a group that opposed the death eaters they wouldn't hesitate to kill you. Use you to get information from me or hurt you to get to me. They used people's children against them they took my friend Luna from school from Hogwarts and put her in a cell in a basement to keep her farther in line."

"What kind of magic did you use on us?" Dad had his angry voice and I knew he wasn't happy.

"It made you think I was never born that you just had Jessie. It's reversible if you think back you can remember everything about me and what happened this past year while the spell was working. I didn't want to do it but I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't tell you, you needed to know noting so that if reversed by someone else but me you wouldn't know anything."

"Is there anything else you haven't told us?" Mom looked at me again her eyes went to Charlie.

"There is more." I stopped how could I tell them they were ok with the memory spell but this was worse in my option I was pregnant and the father was sitting next to me. "I'm pregnant Charlie and I love each other and we want to get married but have waited, because it was important to me that we do this first." Mom and dad stared at me while Jessie just yelled, "I'm going to be an aunt" really loud that a banshee would be proud of, she jumped up grabbed my hands pulled me up and jumped up and down hugging me. I turned to my mom and dad, "Are you angry at me?"

"Have you been to a doctor?" mom stared at me giving me her don't lie to me look.

"Yes, the doctor in Romania has been very helpful. And we are going to see a healer at St. Mungos next week."

"Have you been taking care of yourself?"

"Yes if Charlie had it his way I wouldn't lift a finger to do anything."

"Oh course you take care of the baby I take care of you. By doing that you and the baby are safe and happy." Charlie looked at me parents, "I love her and I'm going to take care of her and the baby I wouldn't have it any other way. And when she's ready we will get married but only when she wants too. We already have the baby's room set up we are just waiting for the little the one to join the world."

"How much older is Charlie than you?" Dad was staring at Charlie like he was a horrible person.

"Dad I don't think that important."

"Anna hun they have a right to know," Charlie looked up at my dad as he stood next to me, "I'm seven years older than Anna. I don't want you to think because of that that I have taken advantage of Anna from the very beginning of our relationship she has said what ok and what's not.

"Are you angry at me I know this isn't how you wanted grandchildren but the baby is coming."

"I can speak for you father but I'm not too angry about this you're an adult and it sounds like you two have things handled."

"I agree with your mother I'm not happy with it but you do seem happy." Dad made me smile I hugged him with tears in my eyes.

"Can I be happy now that you too are done with being mad." Jessie came back to me, "Is it a boy or girl?"

"We don't know?" Charlie slid his arm around my waist. "We wanted to wait."

"That sucks I want to know but now I can go out and buy you some baby cloths. Oh did you have a shower yet."

"No not yet the war put a hold on it. Ms. Weasley is throwing one next month I want you guys to come now that you know."

"Who's Ms. Weasley?"

"My mum she wants to meet you three and has invited you to stay at the Borrow if you would like to come stay closer to Anna."

"Mom can we go?" Jessie was all for leaving and going right then she gave mom and dad her best puppy dog eyes she could.

"Where is it at?"

"They live outside London in the country we are staying there as well until we can decide what we are doing." I told her.

Mom looked at dad and they had one of their silent conversations, "We need to decide what we are going to do. With this happening we don't really have to stay here unless we want to. We have to discuss some things first." Dad looked over at both Charlie and I while he said it.

"We have a few days until we need to get back and then a little while longer till we have to get back to work."

"Anna can I please come back with you."

"It's up to mom and dad." Jessie looked over at mom and dad and pleaded with her eyes again.

"Its ok but lesson to Anna while you're gone. But it's time to start dinner now let's go find something."

For the rest of the night we spent it at mom and dad's house. I helped mom cook dinner and mom and Jessie kept asking me about Romania and the dragons. Charlie and dad sat at the bar in the kitchen talking and watching mom and I cook. When Charlie took my robes he laid them down with his, dark green robes, they covered his arms but he had a short sleeve shirt. The past few months he has developed a liking for short sleeves again. I think it was from me telling him his scars never brother me. Mom saw the new cut from the last day he was at work. The long cut ran from above his elbow to almost his wrist it had healed mostly but it was still very notable. Mom wanted to bandage it up but both Charlie and I told that it was fine. Both mom and dad wanted to know if I had anything like that happen to me. Of course I had a few small cuts but nothing like Charlie. Dinner was just like it used to be and mom and dad let us stay in the extra room that night.

We spent a few days with my family I loved being there it felt like before the war before my world was turned upside down. Mom and dad accepted Charlie and I very easily and they even started to warm up to the idea of the baby being born. We went shopping and mom bought things for the baby a few cloths blankets and other small things. I told mom size didn't matter as I could easily fit all out things in one bag with a charm but mom liked to think that I didn't do magic. Even after all these years it was still hard for my family to wrap their heads around what I could do. So while with them we kept magic to a minimum.

It came time to leave and I didn't want to walk away from my family again. Mom was going to let Jessie come with me and Charlie for a while as long as she lessoned to me. I warned her about the borrow, the house that looked like it would fall down by a little wind, all the Weasly children, Mr. Weasley and his obsession with muggles and George and his pranks but he hadn't pulled any for some time now. After a tearful good bye to mom and dad the three of us headed off to the department of magic to go home.

Mom and dad had decided to come to London to stay until they could decide if they wanted to stay there or move back to the states were they were. They were going to get things settled in Australia then leave to stay with us till the baby was going to be born. No matter what they were going to be there for the shower next month. When we left the house it took all I had to not cry as we walked down the street. The only thing that held me together was Jessie's consent talking and Charlie's hand.

The trip home was interesting Jessie had never been around anything magic I had kept my family away from it as much as possible. Once we reached the department we got a port key instead knowing it was going to be hard on Jessie. As we sat there waiting for the port key we explained to Jessie what it was going to be like and what to expect. As always I didn't land on my feet Charlie caught me and kept me standing up right but Jessie was not so lucky. We landed in a field about hundred yards from the borrow which was bustling with activity. Jessie had landed about ten feet from us and rolled down the hill a bit she popped up and looked at us.

"What was that? You do that all the time that's crazy."

We went over to Jessie and helped her up, "You get used to it. Weird things happen in the wizarding world."

"Like what?"

I laughed at her face she looked scared of what else to expect, "Well flying brooms, moving pictures, giants, trolls, gnomes, mermaids, dragons, flying balls oh and flouting things."

"Really?" Jessie was looking at us like she was expecting to see something jump out of the bushes.

"Come on lets head to the house it looks like it's full of people." Charlie took my bag from me as he walked in front of us, "I'm going to go on a head let mum know you two are coming."

"You want to warn everyone about Jessie."

"Yes they don't need to mess with her she's not used to everything." Charlie kissed my cheek then took off down the hill towards the house, his long legs taking him faster than what we were going.

"So any cute boys in Charlie's family he's kinda cute in that rugged kind of way."

"Jessie there's noting wrong with Charlie."

"I know I didn't say that and he's so your type too but I didn't know you went for guys with long hair."

"Your right usually not but his hair was longer at bills wedding it was all the way to his shoulders but his mum made him cut it." Charlie's hair was just now getting to his chin just long enough for him to pull it back again.

"Who's Bill?"

"Charlie's older brother."

"Any younger brothers?" Jessie was looking up at me hoping for a cute guy to flirt with being sixteen it's all she wanted.

"Yes but Percy is with some girl, George well he's not up for a girl right now, Ron just got with Hermione a few weeks ago and Bills married and way too old for you."

"What's wrong with George?" We were almost to the borrow I could see people playing quidditch. Harry flying around with ginny right behind him while others fly around them playing. Hermione and George sat to the side watching it was so unGeorge like for him to sit out. I turned to Jessie as she watched everyone fly around. "We lost Fred just weeks ago it's still really hard on George they were twins he sees Fred in the mirror every day. He blames himself he hasn't said it but I know he does. Don't bring up Fred it's a touchy subject right now. Now come on I don't know who's here but I know they want to meet you." We walked the rest of the way down to the house. As we got closer I could see who was there the whole DA everyone not just Harry, Hermione, and Ron but Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus everyone all the people we fought with side by side with just weeks ago. Everyone landed on their brooms and came towards us many hugs and hellos before everyone stepped back, "Hey Anna who is this?"

"Oh no Seamus no this is my little sister and no." I glared at him before telling Jessie that I would be right back.

I left my sister to go over to George I sat down next to him, "hey"

"Hey why were you gone so long?" I saw the pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be gone so long. How are you doing?

"I'm ok now just too much in my head right now."

"Well talk later I promise." Right then the baby kicked me in the kidney pretty good and I bent over trying to disperse the pain.

"Are you ok bell." George had his arm around me and was next to me in seconds.

"The baby's just kicking here feel," I pulled his free hand over and placed it over my stomach to feel the baby. For the first time since the battle at Hogwarts I saw a true smile from him. It made me happy to see that again I had missed it, "The baby is going to need you George I want you there."

"I know bell it's just hard."

"I know it is its going to take time for both of us."

"Angelina kissed me yesterday."

"She did. Why?"

"I don't know she was here we were talking about Hogwarts the old days in the common room. I had my arm around her and we were talking then she just kissed me. It was weird. I can't do that again she was Fred's girl I can't do that to him."

"You are both grieving you need each other and I think he would be ok with it."

"It just feels wrong."

"Nothing says you have to kiss her again or soon. Now let's go the whole DA is here and it's the first time we have been back together." I took his hand and we went to talk to all of our friends for the day.

**Jessie **

Anna left me to go talk to someone I thought to be George Charlie had disappeared and I was left with so many people I didn't know. There were a few cute guys in the mix but I didn't know who was who. It was easy to see that Charlie's whole family had red hair and anyone with it was his family. Everyone started to introduce themselves there were so many different names I couldn't keep up with it. I recognized some from when Anna told me about everyone who would be there.

Everyone wanted to go swim in a stream not far from here. We all went to change and a girl named Ginny showed me where I could change. We headed down to the stream were the boys were already throwing each other in to water and trying to dunk each other. Anna sat on the bank sunglasses on and a book in her hand while she watched us. We would splash her and she laugh and push some people on the rope. Anna had changed this past year she seemed older more mature. I guess that's what going through a war and having a baby do to you. She never had a chance to just have fun after she got out of school she fought against these evil people. Anna never told me all of what happened or what these people really did but the things she did tell me scared me. Ginny had told me that they all were there when the battle at Hogwarts started. That they fought that night to save their friends family and school. They were just a year old than me and they fought against people who were twice their age. I couldn't believe this they were here happy because of them people lived on. After Anna got to hot sitting there she went back inside as we stayed out. I was lying on the bank drying off when one of the guys Seamus I think came and sat down with me. His short brown hair had water in it and there were cuts and bruises fading everywhere, his face chest arms were covered with them.

"I got them from the battle and running from snatchers."

"Got what?" I was afraid he caught me staring at him.

"The bruises and cuts we all have them some more noticeable than others. Some in our hearts others our souls the outside heals a lot easier."

"Anna told me you all fought in the battle is that true?"

He nodded at me, "yes we couldn't stand by and do noting the teachers and order needed us. Ann was there with us she was amazing she took on two death eaters single handed. Even pregnant she held her own."

"I didn't think she had it in her she's so different from what she used to be."

"It happens we all changed grew up fast had to defend ourselves survive." Seamus sat there and told me of the war what happened to him while he was on the run. He also told me about the battle of Hogwarts and how they lost so many people. I could see why Anna didn't want to talk about it from the little I could gather Anna lost several people close to her. Seamus asked me to go with him and the others to some place called the leaky caldron. Anna wasn't happy about us going but she let me go with the promise that George would keep an eye on me. I didn't need a baby sitter but whatever got me out with the others. We went there and I saw some different things there I had to wrap my mind around that it was really happening.


	21. Chapter 21

Alright another chapter up please let me know what you guys think. I didn't plan on the last part but I think it's great. Oh and anyone want me to go on a bit bout Jessie and Seamus getting together let me know.

Charlie

It had been a month since we went to get Anna's family and her sister came to stay with us. Jessie had taken a liking to one of the boys that had been around Seamus. Anna wasn't too happy about it but after she saw them together she couldn't say too much about it. He treated her right and Jessie really enjoyed being around him and all of the others that they spent time with. So far Anna's parents had moved from Australia and were looking for a house in London. They wanted to be close to Anna and I when the baby came. Anna and I came to the decision to not go back to Romania. I put in a transfer to a dragon reserve in northern England that I could apprate too every day without a problem. While Anna decided it was time to stop working to prepare for the baby.

And then there was George, some days he couldn't function without Anna while others he seemed almost himself. Anna didn't want to be too far from him until she was sure he won't do something stupid. And I couldn't ask her to leave him when he depended on her so much and her on him. There were times when I would see them both crying together arms around each other still grieving, we all were. I knew it hurt Anna to see George in so much pain and that contributed to the crying. She hurt from losing Fred and then hurt from seeing George in so much pain.

The family was slowing getting back to normal without Fred. Mom still forgot sometimes and put out an extra plate none of us had the heart to put it away. It would sit there though the meal empty until the end when we would wash it and put it away. Mom cried every once in a while mostly when she would call everyone and mistakenly call Fred as well. And the clock with everyone's face now held one for Anna but the one for Fred now stayed at gone. It wasn't just Fred that everyone was having trouble letting go there was still Remus, Tonks and Moody as well. Magonall sent us a owl asking us if we would support her in the decision of building a monument to those who fought and died at Hogwarts that night of the battle. We oh course we did it was only right. With the help of my brothers we moved all of mine and Anna's belongings to the borrow and our apartment in Romania was empty. We now were trying to find a place to live that would be good for us and the baby.

Anna

It was days before my baby shower when I got an owl from Magonall asking me to meet her at the Leaky Caldron the next day at noon. This was odd for her usually when Magonall needed something she came right out and said it. However I found myself going to the shop with George that day and then going to meet Magonall at noon. I headed over to the leaky caldron and it wasn't hard to find Magonall in her dark purple robes, glasses and her long graying hair in a bun. I headed right to her I hadn't seen her since the battle. She stood up as I got close, "Oh Anna dear look at you your glowing dear."

"Hello professor." She pulled me into a hug it was a first Magonall was never the one to show such emotions.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you're no longer my student you can call me Merivina.

"Old habits are hard to forget." I smiles at her.

"Yes, yes they are. Have a set you shouldn't stand so much in your state. How much longer till the new little Wesley will join the world."

"About four months maybe three and a half. She's starting to kick more and it hurts, my kidneys aren't soccer balls."

"How's Charlie taking to it."

"Good, he's getting more nervous as each week passes." I knew she didn't bring me here to chat I knew there was something else. "Umm professor I know you didn't bring me here to talk about the baby."

"You are correct as you know I'm not the headmistress for Hogwarts. I lost most of my teachers some have retired others were death eaters. And then there's the fact that I have to replace myself as the transfiguration teach and head of house. I wanted to talk to you because I wanted to know if you would like to teach at Hogwarts. It's a bit of a short notice I know but I have been thinking this over for weeks."

"What would you like me to teach?"

"Well I need a transfiguration teacher, potions, muggle studies, and defense against the dark arts. Since defense against the dark arts has always been a touchy position I knew it would be hard to find someone. But after the death eaters killed the muggle studies professor and Snape was the potions master there proving hard to fill as well. However I would like you to take my position as transfiguration teacher and head of house. You were one of my best students and given how well you fought in the battle I would like you to teach for me." She looked down at me as she spoke keeping my eyes in hers.

"What about the baby?" I put my hand on my stomach.

"I'm working on finding a sub when the baby comes. I will admit we never have had a mother as a professor but we will make it work. Even if you have to bring the baby to the school and have house elves watch the baby while you teach. Anna I want teachers who fought against the death eater. You know what we fought for and what we all stood for."

"I want to do this I really do professor let me go home tonight and talk to Charlie about it. Will I have to live at the castle?" I would like to teach at Hogwarts it seemed too good to be true a job for both Charlie and I being close to both of our family's it seemed too good to be true.

"No I already checked there are a few houses open in Hogsmead that you could live at. Also if you want to live at the castle we can modify one of the living quarters for the three of you. I want you and Charlie there uncase there are problems. We are going to have a different year as well. Since many students didn't finish because they were pulled out or on the run we will have more than our normal amount of students. Most of the students will be repeating last year, we never had NEWTS or OWLS and frankly the way the school was ran they didn't get the proper education."

"So instead of the standard twenty students per year per house there will be more. How much more?" I was worried about the school and an overwhelming amount of students.

"Well I'm not sure how much more exactly. But I image close to eight hundred and fifty instead of the normal five hundred and sixty. But I can't be sure until I get the letters back", she pulled out an envelope like what the school letters came in opening it she pulled out the papers, "see here is what was sent to each student." There was a letter like always saying when and where the train will leave, the book list and one extra paper. "See I had to add these," she tapped on the extra paper, "each student must fill this out so I know who is going to come back. This way I can see who is coming back what year they need to be in and what house."

"Can the school handle this many students wont it be over crowed. I can't image the school being fuller than it would be already." I stared at the papers reading over the letters they were so different than what mine were. And under the book list for transfiguration potions and muggle studies were TO BE DETERMINED.

"The castle can handle up to twelve hundred students it did once back in the time it was built. It is a matter of the classes and dormitories. The house elf's are going mad trying to prepare they don't know what to do. I need young blood to help me at Hogwarts to help me. You are everything that Gryffindor and Hogwarts stands for. You're brave, loyal and you stand for what you believe in. before Albus died he told me to go to you if I ever needed a teacher. That you have everything that a great teacher needs to be sucussful. He saw how you took care of the younger students how you helped them in classes and outside of it. Albus made you a prefect and head girl not because of you brain or grades but because of your compassion for others of your house and others. You were an older sister to every student that was younger than you. That's why I'm here," Magonall took my hand, "Albus loved you more so than any student he had. And he saw this in you, you weren't just a distinct relative he saw you as his daughter. If you don't want to take this position now it will always be waiting for you." She reached in to her robes one more time, "I found this among Albus's things," she handed me a sealed envelope, "it's for you."

"What's in it?" I turned it over in my hands seeing Dumbledore's hand writing again.

"I don't know it was in another envelope addressed to me he wanted me to give it to you. Now I have to get going I have to meet two other people for the other positions. When you make a decision just send me an owl."

"I will," I stood up with her and we gave each other a hug, "I will send it tonight or tomorrow."

"I hope you do accept it I wouldn't trust anyone else to teach my subject. I would do it myself but there's too much to do as a head mistress. I will see you at your shower."

"Yes I will see you then." Magonall turned and walked out the door to muggle London. I held the letter in my hands wanting to read it but not wanting to at the same time. I knew reading the words that he thought and written would bring me to tears it's the same reason I hadn't read Fred's letter. I walked back in to the joke shop and up to George. He turned and looked at me as I walked to the counter where he was checking two people out.

"Hey bell how was it." He handed the last person there change as he closed the drawer.

"Good Magonall offered me a job teaching." I leaned onto the counter thinking over what just happened. Me a teacher. I never thought about that at all.

"You teaching?" George leaned over to look at me and raised his eye brows

"Yeah transfiguration and I think she wants me to be head of house too." I played with the little potion bottles that were on the counter next to me. There blue glass changed colors as light hit it.

"Are you serious? What did you say?"

"I have to talk to Charlie we didn't think I would be working for at least six months. I want to do it she said Dumbledore wanted me too. And that she didn't want anyone else too. From everything she said it would be so hard to say no." I looked down at the letter in my hand.

"What's that?" George was pointing to my hands which held the letter, "is it something from Magonall."

"It's a letter she found for me form Dumbledore." I so badly wanted to know what it said.

"Why don't you go in the office and read it I will check on you in a while." George smiled at me knowing I wanted privacy to read it. He was starting to smile more often and more like his real smile.

"Ok I will be back in a little while." George came around to hugged me sliding his arm around my waist and giving me a gentle squeeze before I went to the back of the shop to the office. It looked the same as when Fred shared it with him. Fred's desk sat there just the way he left it papers stacked in organized chaos quills, broken and spotted with ink. Fred always had a bad habit to get his fingers covered with ink when he wrote too much. The picture of the three of us still sat in the counter of the desk next to a picture of the whole Wesley family. I took a set at the couch that they both comforted me on when Charlie left for Romania so many months ago. It seemed like it was years rather than just a year. I pulled me feet up and opened the letter. As I pulled it out my hands begain to shack. I pushed down the tears as I opened it to read the first page,

_Dear Annabella _

_I know if you are reading this I must have finally made it to the end of my life. I don't want you to morn me to much as I want you to live a happy life. All I ever wanted for my students is for their happiness but as I see you as more than a student but as a daughter happiness is just the fraction of what I want for you. _

_Anna dear you are a wonderful women and witch. After this war is over I hope you find love with someone who can love you with all their heart. When you first arrived at Hogwarts I hoped the best for your wizarding education. What I saw was a young woman that absorbed everything she saw and read. Your magical knowledge grew with every passing year. You grew into a woman before my eyes always thinking of others before yourself. _

_When I saw you tending to the younger students after Professor Umbraige had you and others in detention I knew you would be a wonderful leader. Because of you knowledge of your school work your courage and almost motherly affections to those younger than you was my reasoning for making you a prefect and then head girl. And when you finally graduated from Hogwarts I saw I strong witch that was more than capable to defend herself and others. When you joined the order I knew I couldn't stop you from doing what you thought was right. _

_I image after my death some of my unsavory past will get out. I regret some of my actions as a young boy but I hope my actions in my adulthood will help you overlook them. Thing change people Anna and when I did those things I was lost. I was angry at the world and looking for someone to blame my problems on. I hope that I will be remembered for the good I did in your eyes. _

_On the topic of my death I was dyeing anyways, a curse was slowly killing me taking my strength. Every passing week I became weaker. I had made severs promise to kill me if it came to it. I would rather go quickly then die slowly in a bed not fighting. If I could I would have kept living but I had a long life. A life full of good times and bad. If I ever had a daughter I hoped she would be like you and for all intensive purpose you are. I learned of you when you were three when I looked back at my family tree. I kept an eye on you and when you showed magical abilities when you were eleven I decided to admit you to Hogwarts despite you being a year late. _

_The last page is the final page to my will it states that the few positions that I had yet to designate to Hogwarts will be given to you. This includes the contents of my vault. You may do with it as you please. You are a daughter to me in my mind so rightly it is yours. I have loved you Annabella since we met. I did not tell you because I didn't want anyone to see favoritism but I must admit there was a little. I wish you a long and happy life with whoever you deem right for you. Remember me in happy times and remember the time we had together and not the way I went. _

_Albus Dumbledore _

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I read those words I could not get help but let them go. That's how George found me an hour later crying while clutching the letter to me. After a while of crying onto George's shoulder he took me home to Charlie. I would have to go to the ministry to present the paper of the will but it could wait Dumbledore money was of no importance to me.


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm so so sorry it took so long to write anything I got a massive writers block on this. I tried everything writing something else what I did, watching the movies, reading more fanfiction noting helped. I even read other books and tried not to think about to let my mind wander nothing. I did get this out I only half way like it but I wanted to get something for you guys up. I had a hard time thinking of a name for the baby but I just named her what I want to name my daughter whenever she may come to me. I do see the story ending soon which makes me said I loved writing this. But I'm going to post this for you guys read over all the other chapters and hope something comes up. If you guys have any suggestions let me know I need them right about now. I Proofed it quicly so may not be the best and I'm sorry its short. Enjoy and review for me.**

**Also just found out i wrote something for this chapter and then forgot about it so it fits in right here. So i pasted it up here for your guys.**

**Anna**

After I had gotten home from talking to Mongella I went straight to Charlie and we sat down and talked about the offer. After an hour we finally came to a decision that we would move to Hogwarts. It was too good to be true and too great an offer to pass up. We took a quick trip to Hogsmead and each house was a fixer upper that we could afford. Our parents then decided to help us fix it up before the baby came.

When the shower came days later Mongonall was there. Mrs. Weasley and my mom had worked on it all day. They put up a tent like they did for Bill's wedding but smaller. There were so many different kinds of food everyone was busy that day cooking and cleaning. My mom and Ms. Weasley wouldn't let me do anything to help. When it was time I changed into a dress that I had gotten day's earlier it was pale blue with short sleeves and a small ribbon that went around in a bow at the bust line. The dress flared out from the ribbon and went to my knees. I loved the dress and it showed the ever growing bump. I couldn't believe that months ago I was crying in a bathroom scared to death of this. Every time I felt our little baby move I couldn't help but try to image what he or she would look like. Would they have brown or red hair a boy or girl my eyes or Charlie's. I couldn't wait to see what the baby would look like when it came.

I ran my hand over my stomach as the baby kicked my hand it made me smile when I thought about the baby it would kick. I was brushing my hair when mom walked in the room. "Anna people are starting to get her". I turned to see mom she was nervous I could tell. She had gotten used to the Weasley and there wizarding habits but other people she was not so sure about.

"Do you know who?" I asked my mom as I walked over to her.

"Some spacey blond girl," oh Luna "and older women with glasses." Mom was playing with her hands not sure about the new people.

"That's Luna and professor Mongonalle. Luna is a bit out there even for a witch but she's a nice girl. And Mongonalle is the one that offered me the job I need to talk to her."

"She was your teacher?" Mom never knew too much about Hogwarts and the wizarding world much less what my teachers look like.

"Yes, she taught transfiguration but now she's headmistress." We started to walk down the stairs I had to hold on to the rail afraid falling I had tripped a few days before. I followed mom to the tent outside were Luna, Hermione, Jessie, Ms. Weasley, Flur, Ginny and Mongonall were sitting talking. I hugged them all before pulling Mongonall over to the side with me. We went to the side and stopped, "I wanted to talk to you in person instead of an owl."

"Dear if you didn't want to take the position you're not going to hurt my feelings. I understand you have a family to think about that the baby needs to come first." I could see she was disappointed about it.

"No that's not it. I want to accept the position", Mongonall smiled at me, "Charlie and I talked about it."

She grabbed my hands, "You will teach transfiguration and be head of house."

"Yes." I started to cry I didn't know why I was just happy. "The letter helped a lot."

"When I get back tomorrow I will make all the arrangements. Let me know what books you want to use and I will send owls with my lesson plans so you can work off them if you want too." I was excited about this I had something to look forward to besides the baby. A job for me when the baby was born and a steady income for us, a place to live. I gave a hug to Mongonall as we went back to everyone. We waited and more people came for the party everyone was there from the DA members to Order members as well. None of the guys wanted to come but George, I told him if he missed a second of any baby thing I would hurt him. I wanted him to be there for me like he always had been. Charlie decided to sit it out a room full of women wasn't his thing. And he spent this time to take a second look at the houses in Hogsmead. Mom and Jessie got there first experience of a party of witches. And they learned a lot about the world I had been living in for years.

We ate all the wonderful food mom and Ms. Weasley made all day yesterday. We got a pile of presents for the baby many of which were charmed to change when we knew if the baby was a boy of girl. We got cloths, oneies, blankets, toys, everything you could need at this point we might not need to get anything. It was wonderful to have everyone so happy about the baby we were so concerned about the war and then who we lost that this was the first time I could focuses on noting but the baby. It also brought home that fact that there was just months till the baby came. And with the move there was now so much to do. I couldn't help but lean on Charlie and George lately I was getting scared. The baby was coming and I didn't feel like I was prepared. Mom took me and got a baby book for me to read which I was half way through already.

When we finally ended the shower everyone gave me a hug and left I promised to let everyone know when the baby came and what we would name the baby and this lead me to be sitting between George and Charlie and them asking what I wanted to name the baby.

"Any ideas you haven't really told anyone what you had in mind.' George handed me a glass of water as he sat down next to me and Charlie.

"I don't know really I kinda want to name the baby after Fred if it's a boy but then again that's something that really you should do not use. Wasn't Fred's middle name Gideon after someone on your mom's side." I took a sip of water.

"Yeah our uncle he died in the first war. Truthfully I don't think that will fit the baby to well. What about girl names." George looked at both of us.

"I like Emma Grace it seems fitting too." I looked up at Charlie, "what do you think?"

"I like it how about grace Lynn I like that." I smiled up at him it was the first names we had come up with.

"I really like that too." I took Charlie's hand and then kissed him on the cheek. "So do we at least have a girls names.

"I think we do I can't think of anything else." Charlie looked over at George, "what do you think?"

"I love it little Gracie it fits." I didn't know why but I wanted George to love whatever we called the baby. Charlie had to help put some things away so he left us alone to go help Ms. Weasley. "Any boys names I wouldn't mind if you called him Fred."

I took George's hands in mine, "no George I love Fred but it's your place to name your son after him not us. But I think we may use Fred's middle name as a middle name."

"Yeah Gideon is not good for him. I don't even know a good nick name for that. I'm sure you will think of something though. He squeezed my hands.

I sat in the nurse rocking chair in our new house in Hogsmead with our little baby girl in my arms. It was two am when she woke me up to eat. We had only been home for a few weeks right now. I had her wrapped up in a blanket even with the warm night air. Charlie was asleep getting up in four hours to work so I sat there alone with our little girl. The past few months have been crazy with everything that had been happening.

Charlie had found a house in Hogsmead and it needed some work so Charlie, Bill, Ron, George and my dad did all the repairs, re painted the walls and redid the nursery. By this point I was so huge that no one would let me do anything. I got tired in the slightest execrations, my feet hurt just to walk short distances and my back was killing me all the time. When the time came to go to St Mongos I was thrilled.

I was taking a nap one afternoon which was becoming a daily thing when the pain in my side started. When it started to come in regular patterns I knew the baby was coming. I had to get up to floo Charlie who was at work. I threw the floo powder in the flames then stuck my head in. There was an older man on the other side I didn't know, "hello" he turned to me.

"Hi" he looked stunned to see me.

"Ummm hi can you get Charlie Weasley for me please."

"And you are."

"Anna his girlfriend look I'm going into labor I need Charlie home now." I didn't mean to sound mean but right them the pain hit. I was on my hands and knees with my head sticking in the fire place it wasn't comfortable at all. The older man looked at me, "are you alright."

"No I'm in labor please go get Charlie I need him. I can't stay like this just send him home." The man nodded and rushed out of the room and out of sight. I pulled myself out of the fireplace and tried to breathe through the pain. I pulled myself into a dining room chair leaned back and took deep breaths. I was scared I wanted Charlie and now I couldn't do this alone. When I was about to crawl back onto the floor and floo George Charlie appeared in the living room.

"Anna where are you?" I could hear the worry in his voice as he searched for me.

"In here the kitchen." I kept my breaths even, even though I wanted to panic. Charlie rushed in and kneeled by my knees." What do I need to do?" He took my hand I squeezed them grateful to feel them there. "Floo your mum she will get everyone to St Mungos then get my bag out of the room in the closet we need to leave as soon as possible." Charlie didn't bother to run upstairs to get my bag he apprated out of the room then minutes later apprated back. "We're ready I just apprated to mum then to the bag and back. Are you ready to go? Do you have shoes?" Shoes they have become an useless thing lately they never fit so I was resigned to flip flops," there in the living room by the couch." Charlie came back and slipped my shoes on my feet stood me up wrapped my arm around me and apprated me to St Mungos.

It was the matter of minutes when I was admitted put into a gown and then a room. I sat in the bed with Charlie by my side holding my hand. It was then that my parents, sister and Charlie's whole family showed up. Everyone was there from the Weasley's to our friends as well. Even though it would be hours they all still showed up to sit and wait.

**Charlie **

It had been hours since I brought Anna to St Mungos and the hours dragged on still. When I got the message Anna was in labor I was in a dragon pin feeding a few young dragons. One of the office workers came running up to me saying a women flooed and she was in labor and needed me home. Without a second thought I dropped everything threw my feed bag on its hook and turned to leave. I was only stopped when my supervisor stopped my asking me where I was going. "I have go my girlfriends in labor my baby's coming today."

"What baby your girlfriends prevent?" oh blood hell how did I forget to tell him of all people.

"Yeah look it's our first baby I can't leave her alone for too long she needs me." I was on the verge of just apprating home without a second thought but keeping my job was an important part of our lives now.

"Go its fine you just don't look like the father type." Yeah I knew that long hair dragon keeper live on the edge fly by the seat of his pants kinda guy isn't the fatherly type but I have no choice.

'I'll keep you posted I have no clue how long with will take."

'Your fine just go owl us later." I apprated home at that and then got Anna to St Mungos. This was hour's earlier Anna spent eighteen hours in labor before our daughter was born. She's a tiny little thing with brown red hair and clear blue eyes. She was perfect.

Being a father didn't hit me until the healer took her cleaned her up and then placed her into my arms. She was crying slightly squirming around until she grabbed my finger holding on tight to it. I knew then I was lost to her it was like holding Anna for the first time. All it took was one look one touch and I was gone to her. I sat there in a rocking chair with our little girl in my arms while Anna slept. We decided to name her Emma Grace our little Emma was part of the first generation that would be free of dark magic.

I never thought I would be happy with a family or even have one in the first place. But as I look at our daughter and the sleeping Anna I was grateful for every action that brought me to her and to this moment. This little bundle would be our future for years to come. Even though the happiness I was scared, scared about taking her home and being left alone with her. I knew from my brother and sister there would be crying, smelly dippers, sleepless nights and so much to come. Then the colds sickness cuts scrapes and eventually boys. But for now I enjoyed the feel of her in my arms as she slept.

We had visitors coming in at a steady pace. Mum and dad and my family came in along with Anna's family when a nurse saw this she asked everyone but family to leave I then had to explain that they all were family we then when to the well immediate family only parents and brothers and sister. Well that didn't work either that's who was there. She then backed off and let us be as this was a family time. But little Emma was passes from person to person hugging and kissing her.

Two days later we left the hospital and headed home this is when things got crazy. When we left we dressed Emma in a cute little dress and flooed home to a house full of people. Where she was passed around again to more people. Now that things settled down it just left the three of us alone to handle this.

I will say the first few days scared me more than anything else. We had a hard time getting emmer to stop crying Anna tried everything. She started to cry when she ran out of hope. After hours we finally got the hang of it and got a rhythm going. I stayed home with her for a few weeks before going back to work.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey sorry its been forever its been busy for a long time. I started a new job in October and its been crazy not long after I started someone quit so I got the short end of the deal. So here's a chapter its long to make up a bit for it beening so long. Sadly it's a sad one but I love it. I don't know when I will have another chapter up. I will try for it to be soon but never know when I can get to it. So enjoy. **

**Charlie**

Anna and I had been with little Emma at our new home in Hogmead for close to a month now. We finally got into a rhythm that worked for use and we were going crazy not knowing what to do. I have to admit Anna is a wonderful mother she picked up on many things very quickly. It still amazed me that this tiny little bady was half me and half Anna. Her reddish brown hair was thick on her little head and her blue eyes were the same shade of Anna's. Over the past few weeks I had become more at ease with picking her up and holding her to me. I felt right seeing her yawn and suck my finger or fall asleep on my chest. I was watching Emma while Anna napped I got an easy job. Anna fed Emma then went to sleep and I laid down on the couch with Emma laying on my chest. I rubbed her little back and when I looked down she was fast asleep.

This one moment made me realize I was tied to Anna by this little girl. Our girl. That one day in eleven years I would be watching her get on the train to go to Hogwarts even if we lived right here I would want her to experience the train as well. And right there with my daughter on my chest seeing me and Anna mixed into this wonderful little child I made the decision to marry her. I offered months ago but Anna deserved a normal engagement a ring just for her.

So I started my search for her perfect ring. It took two months I went to every jewelry store I could find. Nothing seemed like her until I went to the last story in London. A little shop hidden to muggles I walked in and took one look at the ring and knew it was it. The white gold ring held a beautiful tear drop diamond with three small diamonds on each side of the band. It was small and quaint and perfect. I bought it without a second thought. Not thinking anything but it's perfect and she would love it. I paid for it and went straight home.

I walked in the door Anna was in the kitchen stirring up some soup for dinner. I went behind her and pulled her into my arms kissing her cheek. She smiled up at me, "dinner's almost done your home a little late was everything ok at work." I knew she would ask this so I had a reason ready for her, "we had a meeting this morning so we got a late start. I needed to finish up everything." She nodded to me just as Emma started crying. Since Anna was home with her all day I offered to go get her, "you stay here I'll get her."

She's most likely hungry she didn't finish her bottle before she fell asleep. I'll feed her and then dinner should be done." I kissed her cheek before pulling away from her and walking into Emma's room. I picked her up and then set her on the changing table checking her dipper. To my luck she had a nasty one for me. After I changed her I took the ring box out of my pocket and put it on Emma's chest then wrapped a blanket around her hiding it. "Let's go give mommy a present I know she will love it." I grabbed a burping cloth threw it over my shoulder and left to give Emma to Anna. I exchanged Emma for the soup spoon and Anna went to the table to feed her. I watched as she sat down I set the spoon down and moved to the table while Anna placed her hand on Emma's chest feeling the box she made an odd face. Anna moved the blanket to see the black velvet box she looked up at me a shock expression on her face. I tried to keep my face calm but I was the hardest thing I had to do. I took a deep breath as she used one hand to open the box and look down to it. "Charlie is this what I think it is?" She looked up at me both shock and happiness written all over her face.

I went to her kneeling before her feet, "yes marry me. I never thought I would be this happy or want what I have now. A year ago I would have said you were crazy if someone told me I would have you and be a father. Now I can't image anywhere else I would want to be. If the war taught me anything it was that when you want someone you have to go for it. I love you I want Emma to have more than just parents I want her to have a family. I want us to be a family if you will have me." She was crying slight tears streamed down her face as she nodded to me. "Anna sweetie you gotta say something."

"Yes of course yes." I took the small ring out of the box and gently slid it on her finger. It fit thankfully I didn't want her to have to wait a day to wear it. I leaned in and kissed her like I would never see her again. When I pulled away she was still crying I wiped her cheeks kissed each one and then Emma's little head. I let Anna feed Emma while I watched to soup I didn't notice that she kept looking at her hand a lot.

The next day we went to see Anna's family and told them first. They were happy for us and were more excited about it than we were. I knew that both our family's expected this but not for a while so I know they were surprised. Anna wouldn't let us tell mum and dad until after she told George. She wanted to tell him first and in a special way. It had been months but George would slip into depression and out of it in an unpredictable pattern. Only Anna could make him better and it seemed that only she could cheer him up when his depression became too much. I was so happy that he had someone like Anna to keep him from slipping into a downward spiral. I was afraid sometimes that George would give up and try to leave us.

**Anna**

It had been two days since Charlie surprised me with my ring. I was surprised very much I didn't think he would do this this soon. In a few months a year maybe but not months after Emma was born. I wanted to tell George in person before the rest of his family. Since he is and will always be my best friend I wanted to him to know that Charlie has not and never will replace him. So while Charlie was at work I met George at a small cafe for lunch. It was the first outing with Emma besides going to my mom and dad's house or to the burrow. When George showed up I could tell he was having a bad day his cloths were wrinkled and didn't match his hair was sticking up all over the place dark circles were under his eyes and he had that beat down look he gets when he misses Fred. He walked up to me and I went straight to him and hugged him as close as I could holding Emma. The tightness of his embrace told me just how bad a day it was. "What happened today George? You were fine last time I saw you two days ago."

"I went into his room today I can't bring myself to move anything. I stood there for an hour trying to just pick up the dirty cloths." I took his hand and had him sit down with me normally he would have let go or I would have pulled back but his hand tightened around mine. "It's just a bad day."

"You don't have to do anything you're not ready for. When you feel ready George then do it but don't make yourself do something because you think you should." He nodded and I could tell he was fighting with all the thoughts that he told me about, it's his fault, it should have been him' he should have been by his side and the worst of all at least to me that they should have died together. The waiter came by we ordered our food and drinks and then was left alone again. "I wanted to tell you a few things." He nodded to me to keep going. "One I don't think you're going to like and the other is good news really good news." My left arm was holding Emma she was cradled in my arm in a way that he couldn't see my hand. "Which one do you want to hear first."

"I guess lets go from bad to good." He ran his hand though his hair I knew he was thinking how worse can things get. I could see he hit rock bottom it had been coming for weeks. I pulled a card out of my pocket and slid it to him. I contacted St. Mungos I think you should go talk to this doctor. He may be able to help you."

"I don't need a doctor." I could see anger building up in his eyes.

"Hear me out George please I love you and I hate to see you like this. He may be able to help to help you move on." I reached for his hand again taking it squeezeing it not letting him pull away.

"Who says I haven't moved on." He was mad I could see it he pulled his hand from mine and sat back and crossed his arms. This screamed mad George and I haven't seen him like this but a handful of times.

"You have said it not in words but I think he can help." He rolled his eyes at me, "please just go talk to him. If you don't want to do it alone I will go with you. I just feel like am losing you too. Like your slipping farther away from me."

"We still talk and see each other I tell you about Fred when I don't anyone else. Why do I need to see him if I talk to you about it." He wasn't mad so much anymore as deflated this was the worst I have ever seen him.

"Ok I get that and I don't want you to stop it helps us both letting it out. But oh don't give me that look," he looked at me like there shouldn't be a but," but he can help you in ways I cant. If I didn't think it would help I wouldn't have suggested it. I haven't seen the boy I met on the train for months now.I bet you have hardly slept too. Whens the last time you pulled a prank or told a joke."

George sat there trying to think back his face screwed up while he thought, "see you can't remember and neither can I."

"It's what we did together how can I do that when he's not here." He ran his hand though his hairs sticking it up more.

"Do you think he would want you to stop or carry on for the both of you." I took his hand that he had placed back on the table. "Please think about it." He nodded at me a small smile on his face.

"I'll go you make a good point. You'll go with me right." I smiled at him, "Of course just owl him and set up a time and day and let me know. If you don't want anyone to know we can go while Charlie is at work and just not tell anyone."

"I'll feel better if no one knows." I nodded to him and squeezed his hand. " Now what's the good news." I shifted Emma in my arms and held out my hand to show him the ring. "When did he ask you?"

"Two days ago I wanted to tell you before we told your mum and dad." He took my hand in his and looked down at the ring rubbing my fingers.

"I'm so happy for you." And I knew he was his smile was one I haven't see in a while. "Are you coming over for dinner tonight to tell them."

"Yes we're hoping everyone will be there." I shifted Emma in my arms. By then our food had come and we sat in to easy conversation. After a while George asked to hold Emma for a while I was surprised because he only has held her once right after she was born. I saw a shift in him then as he looked at her like he wanted to be there for not only me but her. And I realized that Emma would have to know Fred through us.

That night we told them about the engagement they were beyond ecstatic. Mrs. Weleasy was so happy she went into over load on planning already Charlie and I haven't even picked a date yet. The word spread fast that we were getting married and soon it seemed like we were getting owls left and right all day long asking if it was true. Then to top it off a week later I found an engagement photo in the daily prophet. Now the whole wizarding world knew and we could not stop the congratulations from coming in through owls to walking on the street and someone stopping us.

Before I knew it, it was September and school was about to start. I had been working on my lessons for months. But that did not stop me from being nervous. The schedules had to be redone because we had some student repeating there last year or two years. Then some passed some classes but not others so there were taking two different years in classes. This seemed to only be for the older classes and first two years while the middle years were more stable. It would take a few years to get the students straight with their classes before everything went back to normal. This year's first years numbers were more than just doubled. I didn't feel the extent of the war on Hogwarts until I saw the class rosters and schedules.

I also had to go check on the common room which had changed much since I was last in it. The major factor was the beds more were brought in and the elves has magical expanded it to have them fit. The common room held more chairs tables and couches. The pictures and banners that once hung on the walls were gone instead bare stone was everywhere giving the common an un homely like feeling. I missed being here with my friends and now the common room I knew is wrong I will have to tell the students to make it like their home to get the real sprit back. I was running my fingers over the mantel when Mongoall walked in I smiled at her even though I didn't feel like smiling. She went to stand by the chair a few feet from me. "Brings back memories for you as well."

"Yes it feels so empty. They took so much from Hogwarts I hope we can set it right." I let me eyes wander around the room. "So many good memories here and bad I just try not to think about them. Every part of the castle has memories how do you deal with them."

"I try to think about the good and forget the bad because they can consume you. Like I slept in the third bed to the right." She pointed to the girls rooms.

"I did too." I smiled a true one this time.

"See things like that what are your memories." She returned my smile and stepped closer to me.

"That was my favorite spot to study" I pointed to the corner with a small table and four chairs. "Celebrating the quidditch cup in here, I got my first kiss on the bridge it was Oliver Wood. Fred George and I would stay up right here talking having fun," I pointed to the rug right in front of the fire. Mongonall came and stood next to me, "we are starting to build the monument to those who died in the battle here. It should be done by the time school starts we are placing a picture of each person. I wanted to ask a few people to speak that had different parts in the war. Will you or Charlie speak on behalf of the order and as well for Fred. I smiled and nodded, "yes I will." She came over and hugged me Mongonalla has become more of a grandmother figure to me lately and her approval was important to me. "How are you doing? You always look so sad and down." Taking me by the hands she lead me to sit on the old couch. I looked down at her hands the ones that taught me so much over the past years." Its George and Fred. George is so upset still and I can understand why but it's like am losing him too. It's so hard to pull him away from his dark thoughts try to get him to his old self. I know I need to be there for him and I am I just can't stand to lose my best friend again." She squeezed my hands, "he will come around he just needs time. We all deal with these things differently. Have you even realized that every day he has to see the face of his brother. That every year he ages he sees what his bother would have looked like." I didn't think about that at all, "no I never realized that am so stupid not to." I put my head into my hands feeling like a total idiot. "It's not your fault to you there two separate people with their different mood and quarks. To others there two of the same person. You know them better than anyone else their differences there unique quarks that make them two different people. Now it's getting late you should head home you have a lovely baby and fiancé to head home too."

**Anna**

It had been a year since I had Emma and since then Charlie and I planned a wedding. It had been a month since we finally made it official. Our small little wedding turned into a huge affair. Everyone from the order members to school friends and co workers came. Emma was our little flower girl while little teddy was our ring bear they made a cute little pair. Our life had become an easy one Charlie worked at the reserve while I teach. Ms. Weasley and mom took turns watching Emma and they even kept teddy and Vicky as well. Shamus and Jessie were still together I have a feeling that those two are going to take the plunge in a while. They fell in love about as fast as Charlie and I did.

There has been a growing number of couple's popping up lately too. Ginny and Harry started dating again and they were happy as ever now that they both finished school. Herminie and Ron finally admitted there feeling and have been dating for close to a year. Even Luna and Neville are together now which is a surprise a little bit at least. They seem prefect for each other and everyone is happy for them.

But with all of the happiness there is sadness. George and I still missed Fred with every day that we spent without him it got a bit easier. But the hurt and sadness was still there. George and I decided to open our letters from Fred. It wasn't an easy task I had a break from my classes and George came over to open them together. I sat there on the couch with George the letter in my lap my hands shaking as I held the letter in my hands. I didn't know if I could do this I had put the sadness aside and tried to remember the good times we had. I didn't want to remember that night that he died the sight of him lying there the tears. I couldn't help it before I even opened the letter I had tears in my eyes. "I can't do this George I can't read something he wrote." George put his arms around me pulling me to him, "bell we owe him to read it he would want us too."

"It will be like loosening him all over again." He just put his arms around me tighter hugging me to him; "we will do this together like we always do." With a deep breathe we let go of each other and picked up our letters. We stuck our fingers under the seal and pulled and thee before my eyes was Fred's hands writing. I hadn't seen it since before he died and here it was the slanted letters some so jumbled you can barely read the word. I ran my hands over the parchment then opened the letter fully. A picture fell out into my hands; it was one of the three of us it was taken not long before we wrote the letters. I wore my favorite pair of jeans and a nice shirt while both of the guys were in there muggle jeans and button up shirts. It was the day I took them into London to a coffee shop for the first time. That day I took them to all the muggle tourist places that I never went to. This picture we took at the end of the day the London sky line was in the background of the picture showing what we did that day. I set the picture aside and pushed the tears down then smoothed the parchment down to read.

_Bell _

_I had hoped we would never need to use these but if you're reading this I know what happened to me. Sitting here trying to write this I don't even know what to say. How do I say something to you that would take away the pain when I know if I lost you noting will dull it. This is actually the second letter I have written the first one I took tore up then wrote this one. I wanted you to know that when Charlie arrived here he asked for you bell. I knew he had feelings for you and George and I were the ones to encourage him to speak with you. The first day you were here for bills wedding we left on purpose to let you spend time with him. And I hope that at this time you two are happy. I couldn't ask for anything better than my brother and my best friend are together. _

_I also want you to know that I love you more than you can image. You are my best friend and as hard as it is to believe that you are. Meting you on that train was the best thing that could have happened to me. I can't believe that our friendship has lasted so long with how different we are. I know things right now aren't going good for you but I hope you keep me in your thoughts because I know you're in mine. _

_I know that we have lost a lot of good people during the war. I don't know who at this point but I do know that its going to happen and that we did lose someone. Keep us in your heart bell. And your family I hope that your happy with them and that they weren't too mad about everything. They should understand that what you did was for the best. Lastly the picture in here George has one too I wanted you both to have something that shows us together and happy. Please bell don't remember me as I was when I passed remember me as I was happy. I love you bell live a long happy life for me. _

_Fred _

I sat there tears in my eyes wiping them away I tried to not break down completely. George was sitting there starting at the paper in his hand. I reached over and took his hand, "are you ok?" George finally looked at me there were tears in his eyes. "Yeah am fine. It was just harder than I thought." I nodded to him it was seeing his handwriting I could hear his voice in my head see his smile. I folded up my letter keeping the picture out I ran my hand over the picture remembering the times we spent together.

"Do you remember that time I brought home those chocolate frogs and my sister opened them and they hopped everywhere. Scared her to death." I looked over to George, "yeah your mum screamed I think she hated us then." I laughed "mom thought from there on out until a year ago that they were crazy boys that were a bad influence on me." We both smiled "It was almost as bad as your first quiddtch match. You almost got hit with that blugder and then we had to keep tell you what was going on."

"Hey I was lost it's a crazy game for a muggle." He put his arm around me and pulled me into a hug, "yeah it was I like those memories better than others." I nodded to him, "me to." I looked back up to the clock on my wall of my office, "oh shoot my class is about to start do you want to sit in on it or wait here for me or do you need to go." George started laughing, "bell really sit in on your class I will be just a distraction. Anyways I need to get back to the shop Ron's training a new guy after Johnny put that potion in to that other guys drink he quit. I guess turning purple wasn't fun for him. Are you still up for taking the letters tonight."

"Yeah, after I get done with classes is four ok." We were going to put our letters at fred grave. It was our monthly visit to Fred and we decided that when we are going to read our letters we would leave ours for him. After a hug George left though the fire place to go to the shop. I gathered my things for class and went teach my sixth year class.

That day after I was done teaching I gathered up my cloak and pulled it around me when a knock on my door stopped me. I flicked my wand opening it to one of my first year students of my house. "Professor is this a bad time." It was Juliann a muggle born student her blonde hair hung down around her shoulders she slowly crept into my office, "no it's not a bad time is something wrong," her eyes were red and puffy a clear sign she was crying. "Those boys were picking on me again."

"Come on in have a set Juliann." I reached out to her opening the door more to let her in, "what did they do this time." She pulled her hands out of the sleeves of her robes here nails were long and black while her skin was the color of murky water brown black. I pushed back the sleeves of her robes the color ran all the way up her arms, I pulled back a scarf she had draped around her neck that to was the murky color. "It started at my fingers and has spread."

"How long ago did they do this?" I replaced her scarf and pulled down her sleeves, "a few hours I thought it would wear off." She started to cry I pulled her to sit and gave her a tissue, "was it a spell or a potion?" Though her tears I hear a spell. "Come Juliann we need to go see the headmistress." I took her hand and lead her out my door and up to an office I had spent countless hours in when Dumbledore resided there. Thankfully Mongonalle was there and knew the counter curse since this was something I hadn't seen before. Before long I had Juliann back to normal and the two boys in dentation for weeks after this latest infraction.

I was finally able to go to George he held both letters in his hands. He handed them to me as we made our way to Fred. We found him our feet taking us to him with little problems. I laid flowers down removing the dried dead ones. George had a shovel he started to dig a small hole to the right of Fred's head stone. After we had a good hole we placed our letters in them George first I kissed the parchment of my letter before placing it on top of Georges letter. We both replaced the dirt patted it down George stood while I kissed my fingers then placed them on Fred's head stone. "I miss you Fred but I will always remember you." We stood there for a while just wrapping each other in our arms it was while before George spoke, "Am going to ask Ang to marry me am just not sure if I should I don't know if Fred would like it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small hankie, "harry gave me this he went back in the dark forest and picked it back up he's kept it in his vault since that night."

"George I don't know about this." I covered the hankie with my hand trying to stop him from using it.

"I need to know if he gives me his blessing to marry her. I need closure." Tears were in his eyes tears I hadn't see since Fred's funeral.

"Just this once we will say our good byes to him. It hurts to say but when need to know how to live without him. We can't use this all the time just today then we give it back. You first." I lifted my hand off his hand trying to bite back my tears. George removed the hankie and there sat the stone something that look so harmless. He took his free hand and picked it up closed his eyes and took a deep breathe then opened his eyes. "He's here sitting on top of his head stone." I took his free hand while he lessoned to Fred.

**George**

When I opened my eyes there sat my twin brother on top of his headstone. He sat there arms crossed a big grin on his face his legs dangling. "Hey George I know what you need and I know why you're here."

"I had to know if you were ok with this." I tightened my fist around the stone.

"I couldn't be happier for the both of you. You two needed each other why would I ever be upset about that." Fred jumped down off the stone and I was surprised to see the grass didn't move under his feet. "I want you to be with her your both happy. How can I enjoy my afterlife if I know that even in death I caused you harm. Marry her, love her George. Name your first son after me. I have been around you bell and the family since I died. I have seen everything how happy you are, how much you care about her. I love you George marry her I give you my blessing."

"Emma and I agreed to never use this again I won't be able to see you or talk to you it's our final good bye." I tried not to cry even though she has seen me in my most miserable place I wanted to remain strong.

"I know I will always be here. I watch everything. I was there on your and Ang's first date, my funeral even the time Anna helped you get ready that morning. I have been by your side a lot seeing the shop I love the new products you put out last week. I will always be there you may not see me but I will be there. Watching you and the family all the time. When your first child is born I will be there standing next to you while you hold him. When you get married I will stand up with you just leave me room like Anna did I was there that day I stood next to you as Charlie and Anna were married. I will always be here George never forget that. And when it's your time to join me I will be there to show you everything. But you better die an old man live your life for the both of us for me." I nodded to him tears running down my face and ghostly tears running down his. "Good bye brother I love you I know we never said it but I do."

"Good bye Fred I love you too." I wiped my face took Anna's hand in mine and held the stone just above her palm, "he's right in front of us. Do you want me to go?" She shook her head; "I need you both here like always."

**Anna**

George dropped the stone into my hand it was small the size of a quarter it was cold as death. I turned towards were I thought he was and there he was the same as he was the day he died. The same cloths he died in were on his body but without the dirt, soot and holes from the battle. He had the same huge smile on his face the one that he wore when he was thrilled or just saw a prank play out the way he wanted it too. "Hey bell you look beautiful." I took a shaky breathe, "emma is beautiful too." I couldn't take it any more I grabbed Georges hand as my knees gave out I fell at his feet. George came and sat next to me, "Are you ok?" I nodded to him as he sat there and wrapped his arm around me. Fred came and sat there right in front of me, "I didn't want to make you cry like this take some deep breathes ok." I took a minute and to pull myself together while Fred kept talking. "I wanted to tell you I have been with you too. I was there when Emma was born I saw you hold her for the first time I saw how happy you and Charlie were. All that worrying and everything turned out fine. When you two married I was there right next to George you were so beautiful in that dress so happy. You're a good teacher sometimes I sit there and watch you teach. You're so good with those students."

"Are you still going to be around after this." I reached out to him but pulled back knowing my hand would pass right though him.

"Yes am not going any were. I will always be here when you need me. You can't see me or hear me but I will be there. I love you bell your more than my best friend. I never told anymore not even George I have been hiding feelings for you for a long time. Since your sixth year I didn't want to ruin what we had as friends. I couldn't stand it if I lost you as my best friend. I knew you had feelings for Charlie and am happy to see you too together."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Fred avoided my eyes he played with his shoe lace I was surprised to see that he could.

"If something were to happen were you hated me after we tried to date I would lose more than I gained. I would have lost a best friend a girlfriend and someone I see as my sister. I didn't want to risk that. I wanted you to be happy even if it wasn't with me. Ang helped a bit and am glad George and her are together. I was scared bell scared that if I messed things up I would lose you. Be happy, for me. I have only one regret that I never kissed you."

"Am not used to this serious Fred you never were." I couldn't look him in the eye I didn't know what to say about the last comment finally I crocked out, "why do you have that regret."

"Because I will never know what could have been." I looked up into his eyes, " I was scared Anna it was that simple and so complicated." I reached out to take his hand again then drew it back remembering that we couldn't touch he was just a shadow of himself. My tears started again as I looked at him, "I miss you." Fred did the same as I did reaching out to me but he didn't stop he placed his ghostly hand over my cheek I felt the cold steep to my bones. George came to me putting his arm around me. Trying to stop the tears, "what did he say?" I quickly told him what Fred just said his eyes widen and he went to take the stone from my hand. "George no its between us," but he placed his finger over the stone while it rested in my palm. I could see when George saw Fred sitting in front of us, "why didn't you ever tell me."

"It wasn't important and it's not important now. Its behind us am dead George and she's with Charlie. Anna is happy and it's over." Fred's hand dropped from my cheek I felt the icy cold chill dissipate. "You two stop he's right George it's over now things have fallen as they did." Fred nodded and George dropped the subject. Fred looked at both of us, "I love you both but it's time for me to go." I nodded even though I wanted to grab his hand and make him stay. "Do me a favor George don't let mum have the stone I can't stand to see her cry for me anymore she just stopped. The stone should go in Harry's vault and never be used unless you have to." I knew we both bit back tears and watched Fred stand he smiled at us and just said be happy for me. He then vanished into the thin air shimmering away from us forever. We sat there clutching each other we didn't know how long we sat there or what time we left but eventually we stood together and walked away. We gave Harry back the stone it never left the vault but one more time. I couldn't help by say my last good bye to one last person.


End file.
